magic immortality
by Teli
Summary: Xover HPhighlander. arrêt définitif su massacre. explications dans le chapitre 18 qui n'en est pas un, désolée...
1. une nouvelle année

Bijour ! Ici la seule folle sur terre qui répond à ses propres défis ! ! ! !

Bah vi…. En fait j'y tenais tant à mon crossover, que je le fais moi-même. Mais merci quand même à Sailor Digitale pour avoir

fais sa fic ! ! ! Maintenant il va falloir éviter de la copier.

Alors

Base : HP et HL

Genre : crossover. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Le reste viendra en cours de route.

Disclaimer : l'idée est de moi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Duncan mais c'est illégal ! ! ! ! san qui t'a parlé de légalité ?

********

au coeur de la ville de Paris, trois vieux amis étaient accoudés au bar, un verre devant chacun d'eux. L'un, desrrière le comptoir, avait les cheveux cendres, signe apparent de la cinquantaine, l'autre était grand et musclé, les cheveux attachés en catogan, le dernier était typé grec, la coupe en brosse, et un regard sage. Ils discutaient tranquilement tous les trois, lorsque que l'homme au cheveux long se tourna vers la porte vitrée, après avoir entendu quelque chose cogner contre…

-ya un hibou dehors…

-methos…. Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire boire de bière a Duncan…

-mais je lui ai rien fait boire du tout moi ! c'est du wisky qu'il y dans son verre ! et puis ya vraiment un hibou dehors…

-c'est ça. Les hiboux sortent en plein jour, maintenant…. C'est nouveau….

Mais Joe ne reçu pas de réponse. Methos était à la porte et faisait entrer l'oiseau.

-et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Lui offrir un verre ?

-c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça Joe…. Donne lui de l'eau, il en peut plus le pauvre, fit Methos tout en détachant un parchemin de la patte de l'animal.

-comme quoi tu vois ! y'avais un hibou dehors…. Ajouta Duncan, sur un air de triomphe. C'est quoi ce parchemin Methos ?

-une lettre… fit ce dernier absorbé par sa lecture…

__

cher Methos, 

Voilà des années que nous nous sommes pas vus. Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois était en 1955, lors de la remise

de mon diplôme.

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais un petit service à te demander.

Le professeur Binn's a décidé de pendre sa retraite, ce qui en soi, n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus de professeur d'histoire de la magie. J'ai alors pensé qu'avec tes 5000 ans d'expérience, tu pourrais exercer cette fonction au collège de Poudlard. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore ne connaît pas ton secret. Je lui ai seulement dit que je connaissais quelqu'un de compétant dans le domaine. Urgence obligeait, il a accepté de te bien vouloir prendre sans demander de précisions.

Donne-moi ta réponse au plus vite.

Affectueusement, Minerva Mc gonagall.

-bah, v'la aut'chose….

-qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-oh rien de bien important. On me propose un poste de professeur d'histoire dans un lycée anglais….

-par lettre envoyée par un hibou ?!?

-c'est juste une vielle amie qui à voulu faire dans l'originalité…

-toi ? prof ?

-joe, j'ai eu l'occasion d'exercer à peu près tous les métiers au cours de ma vie. De technicien de surface à l'incarnation de la fin du monde. Prof d'histoire, ce n'est qu'une rigolade, surtout pour moi !

-alors tu va y aller ?

-je crois bien que oui.

-et les guetteurs ?

-eh bien ils guetteront sans moi.

-tu ne changeras jamais Methos…. Quand pars tu ?

-Voyons…. La rentrée est le 1er septembre….., nous sommes le 27 aout, il faudrait que j'arrive une journée en avance pour les formalités administratives…. Ben, dans trois jours. Au passage Joe, file moi un bout de papier que je réponde à la lettre. // s'ils savaient toute l'histoire…//

*****

4 jours plus tard, collège de Poudlard.

Le banquet de début d'année eu lieu dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry, Ron et Hermione entraient en 7ème année. Année qui promettait de bien commencer : Harry avait put voir dès son arrivée que le professeur Lupin était de retour, et le professeuBinn's était remplacé par un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années légèrement typé grec aux cheveux noirs coupés courts.

-alors, Harry…. Comment ça se passe chez sirius ?

-oh, ben je t'a quasiment tout dit dans le train. C'était suoer. Un de ces jours, il faudra quand même que tu vois cette chambre que j'ai ! elle est magnifique !

L'animagus avait été innocenté l'année dernière après la capture de Pettigrow. Mais le seigneur noir courrait toujours…

-au fait, mon père s'est mit à la collection de télécommandes…. Je me demande parfois ce qui lui passe par la tête !

-il devait y avoir pénurie de prises électrique. Peut-être que Hernione aurait put lui rapporter un prine typiquement Baléarienne.

Le jeune gryffondor revenait des îles. Elle arborait un teint bronzé à en faire palir plus d'une.

-les prises sont les mêmes au Baléares qu'en Angleterre, Harry…

-votre attention s'il vous plait !

la grande salle devint silencieuse…

-mes chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence, entama le vieux directeur. Et je pense que certains d'entre vous se réjouiront de savoir que vous n'étudierez pas la révolte des gobelins cette année en histoire de la magie.

Plusieurs éclats de rires se firent entendre.

-aussi je voudrais donc vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie : M.Adam Pierson.

Le susnommé gratifia la foule d'un sourire joyeux. Mac gonagall était radieuse.

-de plus, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer le retour du professeur Lupin à l'enseignement de défense contre les forces du mal. Et ne

vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il devant plusieurs regards effrayés, les transformations en loup-garou sont totalement maîtrisées !

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit !

-mais c'est génial, hurla presque Ron.

-oui ! C'est Sirius qui va être content d'apprendre la nouvelle !

-comment les transformations on put être maitrisées à ton avis ?

-je sais pas… une nouvelle potion peut-être…

-je me demande ce que vaut ce professeur d'histoire de la magie…. Dit Hermione.

-en tout cas, il est super craquant ! Ajouta Parvati Patil en se mêlant à la conversation.

-ça t'as raison, répondit Hermione en tournant la tête pour regarder l'onjet de la conversation, qui discutait grandement avec le professeur de Methamorphose.

-HEY ! Tu vas pas nous refaire le coup comme en 2nde année ? ? ? ?

-mais rien n'empêche de fantasmer un peu !

-toi, t'as trop pris le soleil….

****

Chroniques de Methos.

Cela fait 3000 ans… 3000 ans que je n'ai pas vraiment fait de la magie. Mis à part quand j'était avec Minerva…est-ce-que je vais m'en sortir ? Je suis maintenant Prof à Poudlard, chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ! Bien sûr, qui d'autre qu'un type comme moi pouvait enseigner l'histoire de la magie ? Je l'ai vécu moi cette histoire. Mais àa fait pas tout...

Cela fait si longtemps… et Minerva… elle a tellement vieilli ! J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître. Si différente de la jeune sorcière de 17ans que j'ai laissé.

Et puis il y à Voldemort. Ou celui dont on ne doit prononçer le nom. (déjà pas à rallonge l'appellation !)

Je sais aussi que Minerva m'a dit de venir pour protéger ce survivant : harry Potter. Elle sait que je peu survivre aux Avada Kedavra. Sauf que je suis prof, pas bouclier humain…

Une menace plane…et tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Et j'ai pas de bière, pas de CD de Quenn, alors, là ça va plus du tout du tout !

Un de mes collègues est loup-garou ET pré-immortel, ça c'est Remus Lupin, il à l'air sympa, mais constamment dans la lune (ce qui est tout de même logique pour un garou…), ensuite, Severus Rogue est un maître de potion bizarre espion mangemort. Il y a aussi un nain hystérique, Flitwick, un géant à qui il faudrait offrir un dictionnaire, Rebeus Hagrid, ma

copine à moi, Minerva, une prof de divination complètement frappée, un directeur très gentil mais pas très net…

En fait y'a que les profs de botanique et de vol qui paraissent normaux… et puis moi ! Je suis normal…. Dans la limite de

la normalité bien sûr !

Je sens que l'année va être spéciale…

***

note au 23/03/2003 : la vache ! c'est vrai qu'ils sont courts les premier chapitres ! maintenant que je le re-tape, c'est de plus en plus flagrants.

Note pour ceux qui commencent juste à lire cette fic : oubliez ce qui a été dit plus tôt ! ^^


	2. petits problèmes à l'horizon

Chap 2, ça a pas été long ! ! ! ! !

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite d'Ah la dinde, sachez qu'elle est quasiment finie.

Disclaimer : ayé ! ! ! je l'ai ai volés ! ! ! ! ! tous ! ! ! ! ! aussi bien les persos de HP que les persos de HL ! ! ! ! mwahahaha ! ! ! ! vive moi !

*********

" la magie préhistorienne était certes rudimentaire, mais très efficace. Par exemple pour la chasse, la Méthode a été conservée par les indiens d'amérique, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent parquer dans de vulgaires réserves… "

Methos n'aurait jamais cru que les élèves étaient si en retard sur le programme. Ainsi, ce n'était pas faux. Mis à part la révolte des gobelins, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières ne savaient rien. Ils ne savait pas l'histoires des dragons, ou celle des elfes qui aidèrent à fonder la première école de magie en Allemagne…

" ce qui me fait penser que cette année, pour votre diplôme final, vous devrez présenter un dossier complet sur le thème de votre choix en histoire. Donc recherches bibliothèque, farfouillage à droite et à gauche, bref tout le tralala. Il faudrait avoir choisit vos sujets pour dans deux semaines . nous reparlerons de ces projets jeudi. "

les élèves, entandant la sonnerie qui annoncait la fin du cours, rangèrent leurs affaires, et de dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Seul le " trio infernal " resta dans la classe. Hermione voulait parler au professeur.

-M. Pierson ?

-oui Melle Granger ?

-j'aurais voulu savoir… comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous peut en connaître autant sur l'histoire de la magie ?

-c'est une passion… et puis il me semble que vous connaissez beaucoup de choses vous aussi…

-elle c'est pas une passion c'est une obsession, fit Ron, resté en arrière.

-c'est vrai. Hermione passe sa vie dans les livres…. Et ses nuits à la biblothèque…. On ne compte même plus le nombre de fois oùu on l'a retrouvée endormie sur une table là bas…

-c'est miss je-sais-tout !

-Hey !c'est fini oui ?

Methos éclata de rire. Mais il fut stoppé par un Buzz dans sa tête et se leva brusquement.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a professeur ? demanda Hermione, intriguée par l'attitude de Methos

-je.. rien, j'ai entendu un bruit.

Le bruit en question entra magéstueusement dans la piece, suivit d'un homologue plus jeune. Les deux, blond platines, richement habillés, un air classe… Malefoy, père et fils.

-où est la classe du professeur Lupin ? questionna sechement Lucius sans prandre la peine de saluer Methos.

-trois étages plus bas, deuxième porte à droite, répondit Hermione d'un air hypocrite.

-ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressait mais à votre professeur, mademoiselle…

-laisse père…. Cette sang-de-bourbe ne merite même pas que des sang-purs comme nous posent leur regard sur elle…

-il n'empèche que moi je ne savais pas où était cette salle, et cette jeune élève à donc bien fait de répondre à ma place, retorqua Methos

Lucius se retira avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres, sans autre forme de politesse.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Methos brisa le silence.

-c'est quoi cet espèce de dingue décoloré qui dit ni bonjour ni merde ?

-ça c'est Lucius Malefoy. repondit ron avec un air de dégout dans la parole.

-son fils est chez les serpentards, non ?

-ouais…

-m'étonne pas. J'ai rarement vu aussi désagréable. Si vous le voyez dans mon cours…

-on le voit déjà assez dans les autres cours. Histoire de la magie est l'un des trop rares que nous n'ayons pas avec eux… un vrai tête à claques !

-et ça ne fait que commençer. Ajouta Hermione d'un air résigné.

-bon. Moi je rentre à la tour. Vous venez ? demanda Ron.

-j'arrive. Herm ? tu viens ?

-je vous rejoindrai.

Methos regarda les deux adolescents partir et se retourna vers la jeune sorcière.

-oui ?

-je voulais avoir une précisions…

-Vous voulez donc encore profiter de mon savoir ? quelle élève studieuse !

le jeune fille bloqua cinq minute en se demandant de quel savoir il parlait.

-j'ai vu que les elfes étaient des crétures immortelles.

-ça dépends quels elfes mais oui.

-et pouvaient-ils donner leur immortalité ?

-pardon ?

-je veux dire, que dans des archives, j'ai trouvés plusieurs cas bizarres, remontant à plusieurs siècles, d'humains qui auraient traversés les ages…. Qui seraient immortels quoi… alors je me demandait si ce n'était pas des elfes qui avaient donné leur immortalité à des hommes, puisque que leur immortalité ne se pert jamais. Je sais que lorsqu'ils leur arrive de mourir, cette immortalité est transmise à un autres elfe. Mais est-ce-que c'est arrivé que ça beugue, et que ce soit un humain qui la reçoive à sa place ?

-mais o allez vous chercher tout ça ?

-bibliothèque. Répondit elle immédiatement.

-ah bon ? on trouve _ça_ à la bibliothèque ? des dossier secrets peut-être….

-nan. Mais il y a une légende qui dit qu'un homme aurait connu la naissance du monde magique… un certain Methos.

Le professeur releva la tête.

//_mais c'est pas possible ? ? ? ? elle aurait DEJA deviné ? ? ? ?//_

-'connais pas. Il avait quel age cet homme ?

-si mes calculs sont bons… il devrait avoisiner les 5000 ans maintenant .mais ce n'est qu'une légende…

-oui…. En effet….. ça à completement rien à voir, mais qu'est ce que ce Lucius Malefoy pouvait ben vouloir au professeur Lupin ?

-il veut sans doute chercher à le renvoyer… les Malefoy sont des champions quand il s'agit de nuire à quelqu'un, fit Hermione en le suivant dans son changement de sujet, bien qu'elle ne fut pas très convaincue de sa réponse.

-des fouille-merde quoi…

Hermione regarda son prof avec des yeux ronds. Il passait d'un style de langage à l'autre d'une manière assez ahurissante…

-euh…ouais… c'est ça…

-vos amis doivent vous attendre…

-uh ? ah ! oui ! au revoir professeur !

Methos lui lança un sourire charmeur, ce qui eu pour effet des la faire rougir légèrement .

***

__

Chroniques de Methos

3sept 2002

cette fille est incroyable. Elle à déjà quasiment découvert l'existence des immortels, et j'ai bien cru qu'elle avait deviné qui j'étais. surtout qu'il y un immortel dans la place. Un type pas sympathique : Lucius Malefoy. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Mais de reputation, je sais que cet homme n'est pas fréquentable. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est le fait qu'il ai un fils.

Je sais qu'on fait des miracles en génétique, mais comment un immortel a put avoir un enfant ? ? ?

Il cherchait Lupin. Il à dut deviner qu'il était pré-immortel. Ce type à une tête à prendre le jeu au sérieux. Je pense qu'il voudrait tuer Remus, afin de le faire devenir immortel, et après, le décapiter, pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au Gathering… Il ne peux en rester qu'un.. quelle règle stupide.

En relisant ce que je viens d'écrire, je m'aperçoit que je ne suis pas très clair….

J'explique :

Remus y en a être pre-immortel.

Lucius y en a être immortel frappa-dingue avec une tête à prendre le jeu au sérieux.

Lucius y en a peut-être vouloir se débaraser de Remus.

Oui, mais pourquoi pas le décapiter en temps que pré-immortel ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un mini-quickenning vaut mieux que pas de quickennig du tout.

Quoi que ça y en a pas être très logique…

*moi y en a soupirer fort…*

Donc, lucius y en a peut-être tuer Remus, pi y en a peut-être décapiter Remus aussi. Y'en a pas avoir de raison de faire le travail juste à moitié…

Conclusion logique et irréfutable : moi y'en a pas savoir quoi faire !

Et je ne sais toujours pas coment ce type a fait pour avoir de la déscendance.. parce que c'est bien son fils ! la ressemblance est trop frappante pour être fausse.

Je l'avais bien dit que l'année allait être spéciale ! ! ! !


	3. des choses à faire

Ayé ! ! ! vala le chap 3 ! ! ! ! !

Et pour commencer je répond aux reviews :

Assa : copine et co-auteuse à moi, merci de ton soutien ! c'est vrai qu'en relisant ma fic, moi aussi je me tord de rire. J'adore comment je fais passer Methos d'un style ultra-mortellement sérieux à un humour désopilant ! ! ! ! au fait, t'as aimé ma suite de " commando " ? et quand c'est que tu la continue, hein ?

Caramella et maraudeuse : pas s'inqieter pas pour notre Thotos chéri, on va lui offrir un CD de Queen… pis ya toujours la bierraubeurre ! et non, Methos ne rencontrera pas de grande immortelle aux yeux verts et tout et tout…. J'ai déjà programmé la suite ! ! ! ! peut-être que si je suis de bonne humeur, je devoilerai quelques pitis spoilers…

Piloup : et donc moi y en te remercier ! ! ! ! ! moi y a me marrer aussi de la manière de parler de methos. Et sache que moi aussi yen a vouloir revoir tous les épisodes de Hl pour pouvoir baver allègremment ! ! ! :p

Sailor digitale : ben…… Methos décapiter Malefoy. J'y ai pensé. Mais ça c'est pas une idée arrêté. Figurez vous…. (je vais faire un spoiler mais tant pis) que je voulais faire de Lucius un gentil… 10 fois plus espion que Rogue… un type qui se serait embarqué dans une histoire compliquée à en faires des noeds avec ses neurones et que du coup, y fait semblant d'être méchant… mais quel rapport avec tout le reste ? vous le découvrirez en temps voulu, si je décide d'appliquer cette idée….hin hin hin… qui moi ? sadique ?

Et maintenant ! ! ! ! ! *roulements de tambours* l'histoire ! ! ! ! !

***

-bon alors cette année il faut revoir complètement notre stratégie défensive. On était à chier.

-dit tout de suite que je suis nulle en gardienne ! ! !

-j'ai pas dit ça 'mione, mais l'année dernière, on a tout foiré ! et c'est ma dernière chance de voire la coupe de Quidditch entre les mains de Gryffondor.

La saison de quidditch débutait juste. Harry était passé capitaine en 5ème Année, Ron avait suivit son frère dans la lignée des batteurs, aidé d'un certin Matis Fitipaldi. Les poursuiveurs avaient dut également être remplaçés. Christophe Mali, Suzy Chapman et Neville Londubat étaient à ces poste.

L'arrivée de Neville dans l'équipe avait été une grande surprise. Mais le jeune homme n'était plus aussi maladroit. Il avait aquis beaucoup d'assurance sur un balai et envoyait toujours le souaffle dans le mille.

Neville dans l'équipe, cela en surpris beaucoup, mais ce qui en laissa le plus sur le cul, ce fut que Hermione Granger avait accepté le poste du gardien.

Oui oui, cette Hermione là. Hermione " je-ne-vis-que-pour-les-livres ", hermione " mais-lache-moi-Ron-tu-me-saoule-avec-tes-histoires-de-quiddicth " était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et exellait dans l'application de sa fonction.

-vous avez bientôt fini ?

-il nous faudrait 10 minutes de plus Mme Bibine s'il vous plait.

-l'équipe de Poufsouffle voudrait rentrer sur le terrain.

-on peut voir ça plus tard Harry…. Ce n'est que de la théorie.

-mouais… bon, allez…. On s'en va. Mais je veux que vous passiez le plus de temps possible les fesses sur votre balai ! le premier match est la semaine prochaine, contre serpentard ! je voudrait pas commençer l'année par un honte abominable !

-VOUI CHEF !

-arrêtez vos anneries… 

-bien chef ! ! ! !

-….

***

voilà un mois que l'école avait commençé. La vie était paisible. Methos n'avait jamais connu aussi monotone. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus vraiment guetteur, il n'avait plus une occupation digne de ce nom. Oh il avait bien fais connaissance avec les autres profs. Surtout Remus d'ailleurs.

il fallait être là si jmais il passais dans le monde des immortels…

Methos passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Minerva, à discuter du bon vieux temps.

Mais à part ça, aucun combat, rien, niet, nada, que dalle, petzouille !

L'ennui mortel. Sans mauvais jeux de mots…

-pourquoi ne pas te mettre au quidditch ? lui avait suggéré Minerva. Tu pourrait arbitrer avec Mme Bibine !

-la seule chose que je sache manier, c'est mon épée… je me voie mal sur un balai.

-essaye au moins ! peut-être que tu a un talent caché !

en y refléchissant bien…. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

il irai voir Mm Bibine demain.

Mais en attandant, _c'est l'heure d'aller fair dormir les yeux !_

Methos emprunta donc les couloirs qui menait à ses appartements. Mais en route, un bruit dans un placard attira son attention. A pein s'approcha-t-il du susdit placard, que la prote s'ouvrit avec fracas

Un épouvantard.

Qui prit la forme de Methos…mais Methos, le cavalier de l'apocalypse, qui s'apprchait épée tendue vers la jugulaire de son homologue, prête à en faire tomber se tête. Un sourire sadique collé sur les lêvres

Adam était pétrifié. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se d'être sur le point de se faire décapiter par son jumeau sanguinaire. Le cavalier approchait, toujuors plus, savourant la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa futre victime. 

-riddikulus.

L'épouvantard se dissipa, et s'évanoui dans un mur. Methos le regarda partir, ébahi.

-ça va ?

-je…oui… professeur Lupin ?

-oui c'est moi. Ça vous étonne ?

-un peu, je dois dire.

-ce genre de créatures est pile dans mes cordes. 

-qu'est ce que vous faîtes par là ?

-à vrai dire, cet épouvantard m'avait été signalé, et je comptait le capturer pour mes cours. Il font fureur en travaux pratiques !

Methos se releva.

-mais maintenant qu'il s'est sauvé, il va falloir que je coure dans tout le château pour le retrouver…

-je suis désolé.

-c'est pas votre faute. Et puis, ça me fera faire de l'exercice. je peux vous poser un question ?

-allez-y…

-cette épouvantard vous ressemblait étrangement.… pourquoi ?

-c'est compliqué. On va dire que cette…chose…est une vieille connaissance. Maintenant excusez moi, je rentre.

-je vous en prie. Je suis toujours à disposition si vous avez besoin d'aide !

Methos lui fit un pauvre sourire, puis tourna les talons afin de rentrer chez lui.

***

__

chroniques.

Je HAIS les épouvantards ! ! ! ! !

J'avais toujours réussi à les éviter jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne voulais pas découvrir ma plus grande peur.

Ben maintenant je la sais : moi ! j'ai peur de moi-même ! j'ai peur de ce que j'ai été ! ! !

Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ?

…………… et heureusement que Remus était là. Je le vénère ! ! ! ! ! con que je suis, j'avais même pas pensé au Riddikulus ! mon dieu , faîtes moi penser à remercier ce garçon ! ! ! !

(le terme " garçon " est volontairement employé, ce n'est qu'un môme, moi, j'ai 4961 et des poussières de plus que lui…. Si on part de la base que j'ai 5000 ans pile. Je ne sais même plus quel âge j'ai… pathétique…)

n'empèche que…. Voilà quoi. C'est pas drôle tout ça !

rien est drôle !

les cavaliers, c'est pas drôle !

ne pas savoir faire le riddikulus, c'est pas drôle !

s'emmerder c'est pas drôle (demain c'est promis, je vais voir Mme Bibine ! !)

et le stock de bière épuisées c'est pas drôle non plus !

du coup, je vais me coucher !!

ps : penser à écrire à Mac, avant que lui non plus ne trouve la situation pas drôle du tout….

*****

a veux review ! ! ! ! ! !

je tape le 4ème chap aussi vite que possible ! ! !

biz. sandra ! ! !


	4. entraînement

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ! ! ! ! Tout plein de reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! Trop contente ! ! ! ! !

Et oui, vous l'attendiez ce chap. 4, hein ? Ben le voilà.

J'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt, car, voyez-vous, j'ai eu une chtite panne de forfait donc, j'ai du attendre novembre… ^^ on m'excuse ? 

Bon d'abords, réponses…

Mikeal is good : merci de ton encouragement, je continue. Maintenant, t'as plus qu'à lire !

Assa : je te confirme que non j'ai pas reçu le mail commando. Réessaie de l'envoyer stp ! ! ! !

Jesse : je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu veux la suite ! ! ! La voili voilou ! ! !

Piloup : oui t'as tout deviné : J'essaie d'écrire sérieux mais comme c'est pas vraiment dans ma nature d'être sérieuse, ça foire total ! ! ! ! Mais en fait, j'essaye de retranscrire ze psychologie de Methos dans ses POV… il est réussi mon effet ?

Tania jedusor : le slash, c'est pas avec Harry… pour tout te dire, Harry n'est pas vraiment important dans cette histoire. C'est Methos qui aura tout : slash et Het' . En fait, ça va être méga trop compliqué comme romance, et d'autres lecteurs n'aiment pas forcément les spoilers alors je laisse la surprise ! ! ! ! !

Allez c'est partit !

***

C'était étrange…. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cette partie de sa vie ?

une déchirure… une déception… après, des larmes… tellement de larmes… et un vide dans le cœur… et un espoir foutu en l'air.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette soirée d'hiver refasse surface dans sa tête ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut écouter de musique celtique hier soir…

à croire que les mauvais souvenirs se donnaient le mot en ce moment…

Même s'il était resté en de bons termes avec cette personne… rien n'avait pu effacer la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là…. Une sale impression d'avoir été laissé tombé comme une simple chose… d'avoir été renié et regardé comme un bête de zoo. Il avait dut mentir pour garder la face.

__

J'arriverai jamais à m'y faire…. J'y arriverai pas Mac…

Pourtant, Methos alla tout de même voir Mme Bibine avec le sourire aux lèvres.

***

-entrez ! .. Ah… professeur Pierson. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-me sauver la vie en quelque sorte…. (toujours sans mauvais jeux de mots.. ))

-qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-et bien, voyez vous… M.Rogue s'occupe à faire des potions toute la journée, Minerva est directeur adjoint et ça lui fait beaucoup de boulot, M.Lupin cours dans le château pour trouver de quoi animer ses cours de travaux pratiques… et moi, ben vous pouvez peut-être m'aider à éviter de mourir d'ennui…

Mme Bibine éclata de rire.

-et qu'est ce que je peux faire, donc, pour vous sauver ? ?

-Minerva m'a conseillé de venir vous voir pour que je me mette au Quidditch. Elle à dit que je pourrais faire arbitre.

-il est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal toute seule… les joueurs n'arrêtent pas de voler d'un bout de terrain à l'autre… un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus !

-alors…. Je peux ?

-bien sûr ! Vous serez… euh… un apprenti ? Pour ne pas dire élève ! Vous avez un balai ?

-oups !

-ça commence pas fort ! … Bon, on commencera avec un balai de l'école. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous acheter votre propre balai. C'est toujours utile un balai en plus ! Et en attendant, prenez ce livre. Vous n'aurez cas travailler la théorie . On se voit mardi sur le terrain ?

-oui oui ! Bien sûr ! J'y serai ! et d'ici là, j'aurai mon balai. J'aurai pas besion d'essayer de tenir en équimibre préquaire sur un Brossdur !

Methos repartit les bras chargés d'innombrables livres sur toutes les manières de jouer, arbitrer, observer, adorer le Quidditch.

Il irait acheter un balai samedi. 

***

Couchée sur le ventre sur son lit, Hermione lisait passionnément " la préhistoire de la magie ". Elle avait quasiment appris par cœur le chapitre sur l'immortalité des elfes, mais n'avait toujours pas de réponses à celle des humains, en particulier, le mythe de Méthos.

Elle avait eu beau chercher partout, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Juste un passage qui relatait de quatre cavaliers qui semaient une terreur imprononçable à l'age de Bronze.

Harry vint troubler ses pensées…

-'mione ? ENCORE dans tes bouquins ? ? ?

-ben oui ! Je m'instruis MOI !

-et c'est quoi que tu lis là ?

-un truc sur la magie pendant la préhistoire…

-depuis qu'on a changé de prof, tu t'intéresse beaucoup à l'histoire, je trouve… fit malicieusement Harry.

-meuh nan ! lui répondit Hermione en rougissant

-avoue… il te plait le prof ?

-même s'il me plaisait, tu sais très bien que c'est pas possible, puisqu'il est prof…

-tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être au courant…

-ha ha… franchement Harry…. T'en tiens une couche….Et puis d'abord, j'ai faim, alors si on descendait manger ?

-plutôt, si on descendait mater ?

Hermione roula des yeux et entraîna son ami vers la grande salle. Quand elle arriva, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un discret coup d'œil à la table des profs, ce qu'Harry ne manque pas de remarquer, ajoutant là dessus un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Methos avait vu que la jeune fille commençait à lui porter un intérêt particulier. Mais il avait tout de suite adopté une attitude du genre " môa-?-j'ai-absolument-pas-remarqué-que-tu-avais-des-vues-sur-ma-personne-et-en-particulier-sur-mon-beau-corps-d'athlète "(ndla :tk, c'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire ! ! !^^). Ses expériences avec les immortels avaient déjà causé trop de dégâts…. Alors, il ne fallait même pas penser essayer de sortir avec une personne mortelle…. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque de voir mourir les gens qu'il aimait… aussi essayait-il de ne pas trop s'y attacher…

Même, si, il devait bien le reconnaître, cette fille n'était pas trop mal…. Vraiment pas trop mal d'ailleurs…

__

//oh, merde Methos ! ! ! ! ! Commence pas ! ! !//

du coup, il décida de porter un intérêt tout particulier aux décorations du coin gauche de l'assiette, tout en sachant qu'une assiette ronde n'a pas de coins…

***

Mardi soir, terrain de Quidditch.

Methos arrivait avec sous le bras un balai flambant neuf, un Mystrall 4. Il avait passé les journées précédentes à potasser les bouquins que lui avait donné la prof de Vol, qu'il rencontra en arrivant sous le terrain. Elle commença par juger le balai que le prof d'histoire avait acheté.

-bon choix, lui fit Mme Bibine en admirant l'engin. Il est léger, et assez rapide. Il n'y a que l'accélération qui laisse un peu à désirer. Sinon, il est très pratique si on veut faire des virages serrés…

-ah… répondit très intelligemment Methos, vu qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien.

-mais trêve de paroles ! En selle, cavalier ! Nous chevauchons vers le ciel ! ! !

__

//Si elle utilise encore UNE seule fois ce genre de Phrases, je sais pas ce que je fais, mais je le fais, ça c'est sûr !//

-vous rêvez Adam ?

-euh…

-on va commencer l'entraînement pratique avec une des équipes.. c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre…

-laquelle d'équipe ?

-ce soir c'est Serpentard qui est sur le terrain.

Les joueurs habillés de vert entrèrent sur la pelouse et décollèrent.

Methos observa tous les joueurs. Draco malefoy était capitaine et attrapeur. Ce fut la seule tête qu'il reconnu. Ce dernier le scrutait d'ailleurs bizarrement depuis 10 bonnes minutes… mais pas d'un regard bizarre " tu-ressemble-à-un-extraterrestre-alors-dégage-de-ma-vue-èspèce-de-créature-starwarsienne ". Non. C'était un regard qui cherchait en vous-même pour comprendre exactement ce que vous étiez…. Même un peu… comme si Draco avait une vague idée de ce qu'était vraiment son professeur d'histoire de la magie.

-bon allez Serpentard ! On se motive ! Fit Draco oubliant Methos samedi on joue contre Gryffondor ET IL EST INTERDIT DE PERDRE ! ! ! On a un honneur en jeu. Tous les souaffles doivent aller dans le But ! Ils ne doivent en aucun cas être arrêté par cette sang-de-bourbe !

-MALEFOY ! ! Faites attention aux points de votre maison, le répréhenda la prof de vol.

-désolé… fit l'interpellé en roulant des yeux…

Methos tourna autour du stade pour chercher les éventuelles erreurs que pourraient faire les joueurs… mais quand c'est une seul équipe qui joue… c'est pas évident.

L'entraînement dura toute la soirée, et ce fut un Methos totalement naze qui fini par poser le pied sur la terre ferme.

-je pense que vous pourriez déjà m'aider pour le match de samedi, lui fit Mme Bibine.

-beuuuuuuuh…… c'est crevant…. Je sais pas si je serai remis d'ici là, moi !

-allez, grand flemmard ! ! ! ! 'fallait pas venir vous mettre au Quidditch si vous vouliez pas vous fatiguer ! ! ! vous auriez dut apprendre le tricot…

-le tricot ? moua ? Tricoter ? 

-ben oui ! ^____________^ Allez, à samedi !

-je f'rai c'que j'pourrai, hein ?

***

__

Chroniques de Methos.

Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. A veux dodoooooo…. Rrrrrrrrrrrr…..zzzzzzzzz…rrrrrrrrrrrrr…….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…uh ? Si j'écris que ça dans mes chroniques, ça va pas être très utile !

Le Quidditch ! ! ! aaaaah ! ! ! ! Quel sport ! ! ! ! Très fatigant…. Mais je dois reconnaître que je me débrouille pas mal sur un balai…. J'imagine la tête des autres s'ils me voyaient rentrer sur mon Mystrall 4 !

M'enfin, je préfère tout de même mon épée… heu ? Ça pourrait se faire du quidditch sur épées volantes ?

Trêves de plaisanteries…………….

MWAHAHAHAHAAAAARF ARF ARF ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Aspirine pliz ?

*glou* bon.

Malefoy. Malefoy (fils) a sûrement des doutes…ce regard qu'il a posé sur moi ne peut que signifier qu'il sait un petit quelque chose. Peut-être que son père lui a parlé des immortels… ou alors il pense que son père et moi avons un truc bizarre en commun…

Et je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour avoir un fils… il aurait put concevoir " l'affaire " avant d'être immortel, mais ça fait bien plus de 17 ans qu'il est dans notre monde…. J'en avais déjà entendu parler en 1930, pendant le Krash Boursier de Wall Street.

Bon, allez, j'va roupiller !

***

ouf ! j'ai eu du mal à le finir.

Petit spoiler du prochain chap : un match de quidditch et un combat à l'épée…. héhéhé…

Ce chapitre risque de mettre plus de temps à arriver, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai posté un chap. en 4ème vitesse, j'y ai laissé plein plein plein de fautes d'orthographes… ça m'horripile ! Alors je vais essayer d'en faire le moins possible, et de tout corriger, donc, cela prendra du temps !

Vala !

Réviouvez moua ! ! ! ! !

San.


	5. quidditch mouvementé

Mra, vala le cinquième chapitre ! 

Alors comme d'hab., on répond aux revious ! ! !

Devine_un_peu : ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rare quand je mets 3 mois à taper un chapitre. Et c'est pas les études qui m'étouffent… on fout pas grand chose en 1ère STT… alors, voilà ta suite !

Lasy de lys : mrrrr….. J'aime quand les gens adorent ma fic…. Pis j'aime aussi les gens qui adorent Méthos…. Vala encore une consœur du " je-bave-allègremment-sur-notre-Totos-chéri " ! ! ! ! marci de ton encouragement ! ! ! ! ! *contente contente*

Miss maraudeuse : " *Methos arrive et me serre dans ses grands bras, tout en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille* " O_O bah tu t'embête pas toi ! ! ! ! ! ! _ c'est mon Methos ! ! ! ! !. Sinon, dsl de pas avoir répondu à ta réviou. FF.net n'arrête pas de beuguer en ce moment et je l'ai reçue après avoir posté le chapitre 4. Alors je me rattrape maintenant : merci merci merci merci merci merci ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Methos aussi te remercie pour le CD 2 titre. Il va pouvoir l'écouter dans les prochains chapitres *réfléchit* pourrait peut-être même l'écouter dans ce chap. là d'ailleurs…. *bonne idée* vive moi ! ! ! Mais par contre c'est mon lit qu'il occupe (quand c'est pas Duncan qu'est dedans…. Ou Remus… Sirius…. Daniel Jackson… Blair Sandburg… meth ça va la vie ? san très bien merci ! ^^)

Et pis je suis impatiente de lire la suite de TA fic ! ! !

Sailor Digitale : merci merci merci ! ! ! ! Je dis pareil de ta fic dont je dévore chaque chapitre ! ! ! !

Missouistiti : contente de t'avoir accroché ! Alors comme ça toi aussi tu aime Meth ? On va finir par fonder une secte ! ! ! Je nous vois toutes en train de nous prosterner devant une statue géante de totos…. v_v

Axelle : Methos sur un balai te fait mourir de rire ? Et bien rigole. Il va avoir les fesses sur un balai tout le chapitre… ou presque. Merci d'aimer ma fic ! ! )

Euh ? je crois que c'est tout, non ? si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines personnes, faites le moi savoir !

***

Quidditch mouvementé.

Cela faisait deux heures que Harry tournait en rond dans la salle commune.

-Harry, tu me donne la nausée… fit Ron en regardant son ami.

-oui, arrête-toi ! C'est fatigant ! Ajouta Hermione.

-mais j'peux pas ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-t'es si stressé ?

-vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! !

-pourtant c'est pas le premier match que tu fais ! Regarde-nous ! on est parfaitement cools…

-ouais mais là j'sais pas…. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment !

-'tain ! Si c'est le capitaine qui foire le moral des troupes maintenant !

Neville arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

-le match est dans 20 min ! Y faudrait peut-être aller se préparer ! !

-on vient… 

-euh…. Fit Neville en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au garçon aux cheveux noirs, Harry ?

-quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

-t'es sûr que ça va ?

-oui ! Nan ! Si ! Oh ! Flûte ! Chuis tressé !

-on dit stressé, Harry….

-bien, c'est pas tout ça mais il vaudrait mieux aller aux vestiaires avant d'être à la bourre…

***

" we will, we will…. Rock you…. Waiiii… "

Methos arriva en sifflotant devant les vestiaires réservés aux arbitres. Etrangement, il était détendu…. Même s'il avait lui aussi un mauvais pressentiment. Mais le Match Gryffondor-serpentard promettait d 'être spectaculaire. C'était deux équipes très bonnes. Pourtant, Methos avait une préférence pour les lions rouges et or…

" they will rock serpentard…. "

Tout en chantant l'hymne aux gryffondor qu'il venait d'inventer, Methos enfila enleva ses habits (on se calme, bandes de perverses… 'faut bien qu'il les enlève ses fringues si y veut mettre sa tenue d'arbitre..) Et enfila la tenue grise que lui avait fait parvenir Mme Bibine. Puis il ajouta les protections, au cas ou un cognard viendrait lui chercher des noises. Pour finir, il cacha son épée sous la grande cape qu'il posa sous c'est épaules…. C'est qui fait frisquet là haut sur un balai.

Puis il se rendit sur le terrain avec la prof de vol qui l'attendait dehors.

-Prêt, Adam ?

-oui oui ! 

-et bien, allons-y !

Les équipes rentrèrent sur le terrain et se mirent en position dans les airs.

Les deux professeurs arrivèrent avec leurs balais respectifs et la grosse caisse qui contenait toutes les balles.

-que la meilleure équipe gagne ! ! ! !

Methos libera le vif d'or et les deux cognards tandis que Mme bibine lançait le souaffle. Puis les deux arbitres enfourchèrent leur balai et s'élevèrent.

-Serpentard s'empare du souaffle ! Colin Mc Gregor vole vers les buts de Gryffondor !

Comme chaque année, Lee Jordan s'occupait des commentaires, même s'il avait finit ses études à Poudlard depuis trois ans déjà.

-10 points pour Serpentard ! ! ! La balle revient aux Gryffondors ! Londubat fait passe à Mali, en évitant superbement un Cognard envoyé par Liam Paris. Il refait passe à Suzy Chapman ! Elle file vers les buts adverses ! Oui ! ! ! Allez Suzy ! Marque le moi ce but ! ! ! !

Mais avant que la poursuiveuse ne lance le souaffle, Mcgrgor, qui fonçait sur elle, afin de l'empêcher de marquer, la heurta et manqua la désarçonner. 

-FAUTE ! ! ! ! Hurla Methos. Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !

De loin Mme Bibine leva le pouce pour le féliciter de sa rapidité à régir.

Suzy Chapman reprit la balle et marqua un But.

-et 10 points pour Gryffondor ! ! ! ! ! La partie continue ! ! ! !

Harry tournait autour du stade dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le vif d'or. Son stress et ses mauvais pressentiments s'étaient envolé quand il avait enfourché son balai. Il surveillait Malefoy du coin de l'œil. Si ce dernier trouvait le vif d'or, il n'aurait plus qu'à le rattraper, ce qui avec son éclair de feu était une chose plus que simple.

-le score est maintenant de 50 à 30 en faveur de Gryffondor ! !

Soudain, Harry le vit ! Il était près d'Adam. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il libéra toute la puissance de son balai pour foncer en direction de la petite balle d'or qui se croyait cachée derrière l'arbitre. Draco vit Harry partir et essaya de le rattraper, mais ce fut peine perdue. Son Nimbus 2001 ne pouvait pas grand chose face à un éclair de feu.

Methos tourna la tête et vit que l'attrapeur des gryffondor lui fonçait droit dessus. Harry passa à dix centimètres de la tête de son prof et attrapa le vif d'or. Il s'arrêta une trentaine de mètres plus loin en laissant Methos encore sous le choc.

-POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! ! ! ! LA VICTOIRE REVIENT A GRYFFONDOR ! ! ! ! ! ! APRES SEULEMENT 12 MINUTES DE JEU ! C'EST INCROYABLE ! ! ! !

Harry levait sa main bien haut en montrant la petite balle qui se débattait. Il arborait son plus beau Sourire.

Methos de loin, souriait lui aussi. Il contemplait l'œuvre d'Harry.

" they had rocked you ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Nananèreuh ! wiiiiiiiiiiiiii are ze tchampionses…. Maïe frèèèènde… "

Tous les autres joueurs de Gryffondor se félicitaient ! Le premier match de la saison avait été remporté !

Dans tout le stade, c'était l'euphorie ! Les supporters criaient à ne plus en avoir de voix. Quand le sourire d'Harry se figea d'un seul coup d'un seul. Il porta sa main à son front. 

Methos fut le seul à vraiment remarquer ce qui ce passait, et en regardant au loin, vit une personne tout habillée de noir lever une baguette

-avada kedavra.

-HARRY ! ATTENTION ! 

Mais le sort impardonnable manqua son coup et ne toucha que le balai, qui s'ébranla tout de même et fit tomber son joueur. Harry s'écrasa au sol.

Methos se précipita sur lui. Mais la personne qui avait lancé le sort, en voyant qu'elle avait manqué son coup, décida de commettre la folie s'approcher du survivant, pour pouvoir réussir ce qu'il avait commencé. (berk berk berk ! je l'aime pas du tout c'te phrase)

Methos senti le buzz. Il leva la tête et vit que le mangemort était au-dessus de lui. Sans plus attendre, il sortit son épée pour parer le coup qu'allait lui porter le serviteur de voldemort.

Les autres professeurs qui avaient enfin compris qu'il fallait descendre sur le terrain affronter cet homme se figèrent en voyant le combat à l'épée qui avait commencé entre les deux hommes.

L'Ivanhoé de Methos se cognait à l'épée du mangemort. Les chocs des deux lames provoquaient presque des étincelles. Methos semblait prendre l'avantage quand le mangemort décida de battre en retraite en voyant Dumbledore arriver. Le vieil immortel, ne comptant pas en rester là, se mit à la poursuite de son agresseur, laissant Mme Pomfresh s'occuper d'Harry.

Il retrouva l'autre immortel à l'extérieur du stade et le combat reprit. Methos déséquilibra son adversaire en le frappant le menton avec la poignée de son épée. Le mangemort vacilla et sa capuche tomba.

Methos fut paralysé.

-Kronos…

Ce dernier profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour poser son épée sur la jugulaire de son ancien associé.

-ça faisait longtemps… mais c'est fini maintenant… traître…

Mais Remus Lupin et dumbledore arrivèrent. En voyant la situation, il préférèrent ne rien tenter de peur que leur collègue se fasse décapiter.

Kronos les regarda avec un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Adam.

-on se reverra Methos ! Le jeu n'est pas terminé et il ne peut en rester qu'un !

Le cavalier de l'apocalypse disparu.

Methos resta bien 10 bonnes minutes à regarder le vide, là où son ancien ami avait disparu.

Même pas transplané. Juste disparu.

-ahem… professeur ? Fit dumbledore tirant Methos de sa rêverie.

-qu…quoi ?

-qui était-ce ?

-euh. Une vielle connaissance.

-c'est qui Methos ? Demanda Remus en prenant un air aussi détaché que possible.

-C'est une légende… rien de plus.

-alors pourquoi vous a-t-il appelé comme ça ?

-mais j'en sais rien, moi ! S'emporta l'immortel. Laissez tomber !

Et il partit en direction du château.

Personne ne remarqua la jeune fille cachée dans les buissons…

***

__

chroniques de Methos :

Il est revenu.

Je pensais Dunan l'avait décapité! J'y comprends plus rien ! Pourtant… si j'en suis sûr ! Il l'a décapité ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Mais c'est pas vrai ! mais c'est pas vrai ! ! ! !

je pensais que tout était fini … maintenant, plus personne n'est en sécurité…

je connais ses méthodes… il tuera tous ceux auxquels je m'attache…

Il faut que je prévienne Mac et Joe. Il faut qu'ils se cachent. S'il le faut, je me débrouillerai pour les faire venir à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas qui leur arrive quelque chose… pas à Mac… surtout pas à lui…. Je sais pas comment j'ai encore envie de le protéger après ce qu'il m'a fait… pourtant je crois bien que pour moi, rien a changé. je ne veux pas qu'il meure à cause de moi…

Je trouverai une solution.

En plus, Remus et Dumbledore ont entendu qu'il m'avait appelé Methos.

Alors là, non ! Non ! Non ! Et RE-NON ! ! ! ! !

***

Bon, le 5ème chapitre est clos. J'ai eu du mal à écrire le match de quidditch. Grave comme c'est difficile à décrire de l'action comme ça ! Pareil pour le combat à l'épée. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, de ces descriptions d'action ! ! ! ! ! *_*

Et ménan, va falloir écrire le chap. 6 ! ! ! !

Waw ! ! Déjà autant de chap. ! ! !

révious ! ! ! ! ! !

Biz . San.


	6. va chercher

San : @_@ *tiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptip*

Meth : uh ?

Sirius :kekiluiarrive ?

Meth :elle tape…

Remus : encore ?

Duncan : c'est de la fiction au format industriel ! ! ! !

Meth : les fannes sont exigents….v_v

Fannes : NORMAL ! ! ! !

Meth, en voyant toutes les filles (genre Miss maraudeuse, Sailor digitale, Kmi, Jesse et tout le reste) : rha ! ! ! les folles ! *se sauve*

Fannes, courant à sa suite : MEEEEETHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ! ! ! ! ! MAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOUUUUREUUUUUUUH ! ! ! ! ! !

San : *tiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptip*

Assa : *donne des pâtes à sandra pour faire durer l'énergie*

San : yahoooooooooo ! ! ! ! ! ! je tape le 6ème chapitre maintenant ! ! ! *tiptiptiptiptip*

*****

recherches….

Hermione était assise à la biblihotèque, des livres éparpillées autour d'elle…

-qu'est ce que vous lisez, Mlle Granger ?

Hermione sursauta, et se retourna pour voir en face d'elle un homme au cheveux châtains clairs.

-Professeur Lupin ! vous m'avez fait peur !

-je vois ça, oui. Vous êtes toujours dans cette bibliothèque, dîtes donc.

-oui. J'aime y travailler.

-sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

-sur mon projet d'histoire pour l'examen de fin d'année.

Remus se pencha par dessus hermione pour voir sur quels livres elle était. Un passage dans un des livres retint son attention.

" Methos, immortel d'origine greque, aurait alors 5000 ans à l'heure actuelle. Une autre légende raconte qu'il arait fait partie des cavaliers de l'apocalypse. "

et sur un autre ouvrage :

" Les immortels ne seraient sur terre que pour participer un à jeu. Ils se batteraient en duel ou l'issue pour le vaincu serai la décapitaion, et pour le vainceur, l'apropriation de toute la puissance de son ennemi. Pour ce faire, il se batterai à l'aide d'une arme blanche, qui serai le plus souvent, une épée. "

Remus se tourna vers Hermione et haussa un sourcil exprimant une question muette, ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un grand faux-sourire.

-drôle de lecture, mlle Granger…

-bah euh…

Remus continua son regard en coin, lui faisant comprendre parfaitement qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

-bon bon… j'avoue. j'ai surpris le combat entre le professeur Pierson et ce mangemort, puis la conversation que vous avez eu avec lui, vous et le directeur Dumbeldore… 

-je me disais aussi… c'est vraiment votre projet ?

-oui…. Je travaillait sur l'immortalité des elfes et la probabilité qu'il l'aient donné à certains humains…

-hn hn…

-ça va me couter des points ? Fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Remus reflechit quelques minutes.

-eh bien…. J'aimerai moi aussi en savoir plus sur cette histoire … vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ?

-euh… ouais mais je ne sais pas grand chose moi.

-je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre…. vous pourriez peut-être chercher dans les livres pour moi… et pour vous !

-j'ai déjà quasiment épluchées tous les livres de la biblothèque… si je pouvais aller dans la réserve…

-c'est bon… je vais vous faire l'autorisation. donnez moi un parchemein et une plume et vous pourrez y aller dans 10 minutes…

***

-salut Duncan ! qu'est ce que je te sers ?

-double aspirine, ou un grand verre de whisky, stp Joe… lui répondit Duncan, avec un air très fatigué.

-qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

-j'ai reçu une lettre de Methos…

-oh !

-…par hibou…

-par hibou ? 

-ben ouais… un hibou qu'est venu toquer à ma fenêtre et qui a insisté, un, pour que je prenne la lettre qu'il avait d'attaché à la patte, deux, pour rester perché sur mon antenne télé…

-et c'est ça qui te traumatise au point de combiner l'aspirine et le whisky en sachant que ça ne doit faire très bon ménage ?

-nan…. C'est la lettre.

-qu'est qu'elle raconte ?

-tiens, lit-toi même…

__

Duncan, 

J'écris cette lettre en 4ème vitesse. Ne sois pas surpris de la recevoir par hibou.

Tu dois te demander ce qui se passe, surtout que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis presque deux mois. Je n'irai pas par 4 chemin. Kronos est vivant, et il bosse pour le plus grand meutrier qu'il puisse exister sur cette Terre.

Je sais et je suis sûr que tu l'avais décapité. Mais mainteant qu'il est revenu, il va vouloir se venger de ma trahison envers les cavaliers, et il va commençer par tuer tous ceux qui me sont proches…. Aussi je voudrait que toi et Joe venez me rejoindre à Londres, samedi prochain. Je connais un endroit où vous dissimuler. Et je vous donnerai plus de détails sur l'affaire.

J'ai aussi prévenu Amanda. Je sais qu'elle fera ce que je lui dirai.

Je t'en pris, Duncan, fait attention à toi.

Methos.

Ps : toi qui en a déjà beaucoup vu avec l'immortalité, attend toi à voire plus…

Joe releva les yeux vers son ami qui venait de descendre son verre.

-qu'est ce que tu compte faire, Duncan ?

-aller à Londres…, répondit Mac leod en empoignant la bouteille de Whisky.

-et pour le reste ?

-quel reste ?

Joe secoua la tête.

-un de ces jours, Mac leod, il faudra que je t'apprenne à lire entre les lignes… 

Duncan regarda le guetteur avec des yeux ronds, puis entrepris de vider la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

-je viendrais à Londres avec toi.

-si tu veux…. Repondit l'immortel.

***

Methos se dirigait vers le bureau du directeur.

-smarties…

la gargouille pivota et l'immortel entra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-oui, Mr Pierson ? en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-je…. J'ai un problème ?

-un problème ?

-un GROS problème même dirais-je. Deux de mes amis sont en danger de mort, et je cherche un endroit pour les protéger…

-des amis ?

-deux moldus.

-et vous pensier les faire venir à poudlard ?

-je… oui.

-vous, savez, jeune homme. Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr. Ce mangemort à réussi à entrer, et si c'est, comme je le pense l'homme qui veux tuer vos deux amis, ils ne seront pas beaucoup plue en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs… de plus deux moldus dans une école de sorciers ! ils seront complètement perdus ! cinnaissent-ils au moins le monde de la magie ?

-non… qu'est ce que je peux faire alors ? 

-je vois bien une solution…

-laquelle ?

-les loger dans une maison, et faire le sortilège de fidelitas…

les yeux de Methos s'illumminèrent. Purquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il remercia rapidement le directeur et se prépara à partir.

-oh, Methos ?

-quoi ?

-bonne chance.

-merci.

Le directeur le regarda partir, et étira ses lèvres en mince sourire de satisfaiction en notant que l'enseignant n'avait même pas régit lorsqu'il n'avait pas été appelé par son vrai prénom…

__

Si Adam Pierson est bien son nom…

***

-professeur Lupin ! j'ai trouvé un tas de choses interressantes !

-Hermione ?

l'étudiante posa lourdement plusieurs manuels sur le bureau de son professeur.

-alors… c'eeeeeeeeeest… pages 29 ! voilà.

" chaque immortel est suivit par un mortel. Un guetteur. Il observe tous les faits et gestes de l'immortel qui lui est assigné, sans jamais interférer. Ils sont reconnaissables par le tatouage qu'ils ont sur le poignet gauche. "

il y avait un dessin de ce tatouage juste après le texte.

-ils écrivent ça comme si les immortels existaient vraiment.

-je pense qu'il existent. Dans ce manuel là, ils en parlent.

-je le lirai plus tard. En quoi l'histoire des guetteurs est vraiment interessante ?

-je sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, mais Le professeur Pierson à ce tatouage au poignet gauche.

-mais alors, il est mortel ! là ça coince avec l'histoire de Methos.

-je sais…

-merci quand même Hermione.

-ya pas de quoi.

***

__

chroniques de Methos :

je suis à Londres. J'ai trouvé comment proteger Mac et Joe. 

Je les attends au bar en sirotant ma bière. (comme d'hab quoi….)

J'espère que ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar qui prendra rapidement fin.

Who wants to lives forever….. j'ai cette chanson dans la tête depuis quelques jours

Who waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaants to live foreveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ?…. yéééé…

***

je deviens très productive niveaux chapitres moi !

merci à tout le monde pour les révious ! ! !

lasy de lys : si Kronos a été ressucité, c'est pour mieux re-mourir… hinhinhin.. pis il me fallait un immortel mangemort que Methos connaissait alors…par contre, a que poukoi Lucius y se transformerait en fantôme ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? g pas tout saisi dans ta réviou là…

luffynette : t'as pas à patienter longtemps…. Voilà le chap suivant dans la même journée ! ! ! !

A BAS KRONOS ! ! ! ! ! !

Merci à tout ceux qui reviewerons pendant que FF.net mettra mon chap en ligne…. J'ai déjà dit que ce dite était long pour updater les fics ? ? ? ? ? ?

@+ san.


	7. tout plein de choses

San : *tiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptip*

Tous : ENCORE ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

***

fidelitas.

-Duncan ! Duuuuuuuncaan ! ! ! ! ! !

-Joe ? il est là-bas.

Duncan Mc Leod et Joe Dawson descendirent du metro qui les aviat mené de l'aèroport jusqu'au centre de Londres. Methos les attendait.

-alors, bon voyage ?

-magnifiquement bien ! ya des grèves…. -_-

Methos souri à la blague de son ami. L'écossait restait toujours égal à lui même.

-venez. Je vous emmène boire un verre.

Joe et Duncan échangèrent un regard. Methos pas locace…. Ça sentait vraiment le pâté…

Le vieil immortel entraîna ses amis vers une toute petite échope que seul un oeil habitué pouvait voir. Sur l'enseigne on pouvait lire : Au Chaudron Baveur.

-Salut Adam ! qu'est ce que je te sert ?

-trois bières Tom, s'il te plait ! venez. On va s'assoir à l'écart.

une fois assis, et les bières sur la table Methos fut confronté à deux paires d'yeux remplis de points d'interrogations.

-quoiiiiiii ? arrêtz de me regarder comme ça ! ça me destabilise ! 

-Meth, arrête ton char et dit nous ce qui ce passe.

-vous le savez ! Kronos est vivant. c'est le plus important !

-et va-tu enfin nous dire le MOINS important ?

-ben…. C'est pas facile. Vous prommettez de ne pas me ragarder Bizarre ?

-de toute façon on nage déjà en pleine bizarrerie…. Fit Joe en regardant toutes le personnes autour de lui.

-bien. Et ne m'interropmez pas ! ! ! !

-nous sommes tout ouïe…

Methos pris une grande inspiration.

-une chose importante à savoir est que je suis un sorcier.

-un kouah ?

-t'es mal partit pour pas m'interrompre, Duncan… j'ai dit SORCIER ! et je suis pas le seul ! regarde autour de toi ! il n'y a que ds sorcier sici ! bon parfois ya des trolls, des géants, des vélanes et autres choses...

-ben voyons…

-Vous ne me croyez pas ?

il eu le droit a deux secouement de tête négatifs. Methos sortit une longue bagette de bois de da poche.

-bon… on va faire un truc soft… Wingardium Leviosa…

le petit chandelier qu'il avait visé s'éleva doucement, Guidé par la baguette de Methos. Le tout en laissant les machoires de Joe et de Duncan fracassées sur la table.

-voilà, vous êtes au courant du premier point. La suite maintenant.ET CETTE FOIS CI, SANS ME COUPER LA PAROLE ! !

-…

-bien. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je suis prof d'histoire de la magie au collège de Poudlard, grande école de sorcellerie. C'est dans cette école qu'étudie harry Potter, quelqu'un d'assez célèbre pour avoir resisté au mage Noir, alors qu'il n'avait Qu'un an. Ce Mage noir, Voldemort, connu aussi sous le terme de " celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononçé ", ou alors pour raccourcir " tu-sais-qui ", est un sorcier qui a mal tourné. Il a décidé en bon méchant de règner sur le monde, le truc hyper classique quoi…. Le problème c'est qu'il y est presque arrivé, à regner sur le monde. Il est à la tête d'une armée de sorciers qui jouent les lêche-culs : les mangemorts. Kronos en fait partie. Et la semaine dernière alors que j'arbitrait le match de quidditch, sport sorcier, 'vous expliquerai un autre jour, bref, Kronos à attaqué la fameux Harry Potter, surement sous les ordre de son maître et dieu. C'est une des fonctions d'un mangemort : tuer Harry Potter, le survivant, Qui avait presque réussi à detruire Voldie. 

Vala. 

O_O fut la réaction à peu près intelligente qu'eurent Joe et Duncan.

-Kronos à vu que j'était à Poudlard. Il cherchera à me tuer. Mais il s'en prendra aussi à vous. C'est pourquoi je veu que vous veniez avec moi à Poudlard. Le dirlo à trouvé un moyen de vous cacher aux yeux de tous… 

-ah…. (deuxième remarque intelligente…)

***

-mr Lupin ! mr Lupin ! mr Lupin !

Remus fit à bon de trois mètres sur sa chaise. Hermione entra en trombe, un gros sac sous le bras. La jeune fille s'arrêta au bureau.

-Hermione… je pense que maintenant vous pouvez m'appeler Remus…

-ah bon…. Bah, alors : Remus ! Remus ! Remus !

-mmmmmmmmmouais ?

-j'ai d'autres nouvelles…

-qui sont ?

Hermione sortit un gros objet rectangulaire et plat, le posa sur le bureau et en souleva le couvercle.

-kécécé ? 

-un ordinateur portable.

-d'où vous tenez ça ?

-ben c'est le mien ! mes parents sont moldus. Cadeau de Noel.

-et à quoi ça sert ?

-vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des ordinateurs ?

-si…. Mais j'ai jamais su ce que c'était….

-mon dieu…

-HEY !

-bon bon….alors, commença la jeune gryffondor après avoir allumé l'engin en question, j'ai réussi, après avoir piraté les ondes magiques pour les faire coincider avec les ondes des satellittes moldus, à récuperrer ce site web. C'est le site des guetteurs.

-d'abors, un,je comprend rien à ce que vous racontez, deux, comment une organisation secrète comme celle des guetteurs mettrait des informations à la disposition de moldus ?

-ils ne la mettent pas à disposition. J'ai du priater le système informatique.

-'comprend toujours rien…

-bon…. Ça y en a être ordinateur qu'y en a permettre d'aller sur une gigantesque base de données qu'y en a s'appeler " le web " ou " internet ". après que moi y en a réussi à aller sur internet depuis Poudlard, moi yen a du pirater les barrières informatiques, pi moi y en a trouver ça !

Hermione navigua sur la page web pour affigher un emblème que Remus reconnu comme celui des guetteurs. Puis elle fit défiler une liste de nom…

-alors…. Coddazzi… Debrer…Dawson…c'est beaucoup plus loin….hhhhnnnn….Owald… là ! Pierson. Adam Pierson… assigné au projet Methos ?

-ah bah le revoila notre fameux Methos !

-ouaip… sauf que Pierson n'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis debut septembre…

-depuis qu'il est prof ici quoi…. Qu'est ce qu'un guetteur viendrait foutre ici en temps que prof ?

-mouais… ça laisse songeur tout ça …. Et ça dit toujours pas pourquoi ce Kronos à l'a appelé Methos… en parlant de Kronos…

Hermione cliqua sur un lien qui lui donna une autre liste de nom.

-alors, voilà : Kronos, immortel d'environ 4500 ans, aurait fait partie des cavaliers de l'apocalypse, avec trois autres immortels : Kaspian, Silas et leur chef, Methos.

-j'ai déjà dit je j'y comprenais plus rien ? 

-c'est pas la peine de le dire…. On avait compris avant ! moi même…

-et là c'est quoi ?

-quoi quoi ?

-ça : guetteurs probables.

-je sais pas…. Des remplacants ou des candidats…. Je vais voir…

-'commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces listes de noms ! marmona le loup-garou en se détournant les yeux de l'écran.

-uh ?

-quoi ?

-bah….

Remus se retourna, et sous l'effet de la surprise, agrandit ses yeux comme des soucoupes et les colla presqu'a l'écran.

-ROGUE ? ? 

***

arf, pas de chroniques de Methos aujourd'hui. Je suis pas inspirée…. Peut-être que thotos chéri n'avait pas envie de penser….

Mais bon….

Je vous laisse donc sur la découverte de Rogue parmis les candidats au poste de guetteurs…. Pitetre que deux trois malins sauront poukoi il est là….

et pas de chapitre pour demain, je part à Vulcania dans le puis de Dôme (j'ai eu des entrées gratuites, alors je vais pas m'en priver.) donc lundi ou mardi, j'updaterai peut-être l'affaire.

lasy de lys : lucius sera décapité (j'ai finalement décudé de la faire mourir… hinhin) mais je sais pas encore par qui…. Quoi que j'en ai bien une titite idée…. Vive thotos ! !

matteic : vala vala ! je continue ! ! ! j'ai encore accrché qqun ! ! ! ! )

jesse (mais pourkoi est ce que je t'ai appelé devine_un_peu ds le chap précédent….v_v) : merci ! ! ! ! ! je pensais pas aboir autant réussi mon match de Quidditch ! ! ! l'action, c'est vraiment hard à écrire….

Severogue : comme quoi, je vais finir par croire que j'écris vraiment bien ! et tu veux les méga spoiler de la mort qui tue la vie des vivants pas morts ?……. Voldie n'est pas immortel…. *paf beng aoutch !* mais enfin ! ! ! pas taper ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

Kmi : nan nan nan… remus ne mourra pas…. Enfin…. Ça dépend de ce que t'appelle mourir !

Luffynette : mouais ben là tu va patienter un chtit peu plus, paske lundi je reprend les cours, alors ça va tout de suite devenir plus compliqué…

Et si ya des fautes, tant pis : aurtografe an graive.


	8. 22! planquez vous!

Pffffiiioooooou……. Finalement, les cours me prennent plus de temps que je l'aurais pensé…

Surtout que quand je rentre, ma mère est sur l'ordi…. (ce qui est normal, parce que, après tout, c'est SON ordi…)

Alors, on va répondre à tous mes gentil révieweurs. (tout ça en une fois ? ? ? ?) :

Top_cerise : ça te plait ? Vala ta suiteuh ! ! ! ! ! 

Nefra2 : VOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAIIIS n'est cool les personnes qui n'aime ma fic ! ! ! ! ! 

Lazy de lys : v_v, nan, j'ai pas pété les plombs….. je sais exactement ce que je fais… t'as cas lire. Tu comprendras. Nan mais ! ! ! ! !

Missouisstiti : la voilà… la voilà… la voilà… la voilà… la voilà… la voilà… la voilà… la voilà…

Severogue : remus inculte ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? *passe en mode coup de gueule* NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CA HEIN ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? MUMUS DE NOUS PAS IGNARE ! SEULEMENT ON LUI A JAMAIS APPRIS A SE SERVR D'UN ORDINATEUR ! ! !

*fin du mode coup de gueule*… bon, maintenant l'explication concernant le tatouage pour sevie…. : simple, il en a pas encore. en fait, il n'est pas encore guetteur, mais seulement il est _candidat au poste_. Et de plus, quand il l'aura ce tatouage, ça f'ra pas zizi top avec celui de mangemort pour ces deux raisons : 1)le tatoo de guetteur est au poignet, celui des mangemorts plus haut sur l'avant bras. 2) celui de mangemort n'aparait que quand Voldie reprend du service et comme il va forcément finir pas mourir, le tatoo disparaîtra avec. Vala. Donc non, Rogue en Guetteur n'est pas un bon gros trip de ma part suite à une trop grande consommation de Nutella.

Luffynette : eeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…. Ben nan…. C'est pas Harry ni Draco qui vont devenir immortel. Si tu relit le chap 1, tu verra qu'on y parle d'un pré-immortel. Maintenant, à toi de faire le lien.

Sailor Digitale : ……………….. Giscard d'Estaing… genre il a pas foutu du fric en l'air en faisant ce parc Vulcania…. Quand t'as vu un volcan, tu les a tous vus ! y'avais que le film en 3D qu'était bien. j'ai eu la vague impression d'être à Jurassic Parc… en moins bien.

Le sortilège fidelitas se fera pas trop loin de Poudlard. On va pas séparer nos deux chouchous ! ! ! ! et la vérité finira par être découverte…. Mais pas par tous !

Et pi ouala !

Maintenant, chapitre ouite, la suite des révélations…

***

cela faisait maintenant 10 bonnes minutes que Remus était sous le choc, les yeux démesurément agrandis par la surprise et la bouche grande ouverte ce qui lui avait fait gober très exactement 5,12 mouches…

-euh… Remus ? 

-j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas…

-si ça peux vous rassurer, moi non plus…

-j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas…

-ouais bah, c'est bon. On avait compris.

-j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas…

-hé ! on se réveille ! 

-de quoi ? ah vi. N'empêche que j'en reviens pas…

- *soupir*

-mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire là ? 

-ben en bas de la page ils disent que des candidats sont postés là où il y aurait un pré immortel.

-quoi ? mais j'y comprend plus rien.

-vous vous répétez, prof.

-ouais…. Bon, on va reprendre depuis le début. : d'abord, qu'est ce qu'ont sait sur les guetteurs ?

-qu'ils surveillent les immortels sans intervenir, que chaque guetteur à son immortel, et que des personnes pas encore guetteurs surveillent des personnes pas encore immortelles.

-ok. Comment ça : pas encore immortelles ?

-bah je sais pas moi ! peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de devenir immortel. Faut que je continue à creuser dans le site, il y aura peut-être des réponses !

-d'accord… au fait, j'ai dit que j'en revenais pas ? 

*bom bom bom bom* (tête d'Hermione heurtant frénétiquement le bureau)

***

Duncan jouait nerveusement avec la chope de bière vide.

-on est pas dans la mouise….

-je ne te le fais pas dire…

-pourquoi tu nous a rien dit plus tôt ?

-pourquoi ? parce que tout aurait tout compris et tout accepté comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ? déjà que quand t'as sut qui j'était vraiment…tu te rends compte de quel monde il s'agit ? pis ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fait de magie moi !

-bon, ok ok… alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-j'ai un moyen de vous cacher.

-attend, je veux pas vivre ma vie caché dans une pauvre grotte comme un Hermite !

-mais arrête un peu de t'emballer Mac ! on va faire de la magie ! mais il faut d'abors que vous veniez avec moi à Poudlard.

-……… qu'est ce tu en pense Joe ?

-…

-joe ?

-…

-JOE ! 

-hein ? quoi ? où ?

-je te demandais si tu était d'accord pour suivre la proposition de Methos ?

-heu… ouais….Si ya rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons…

-dans le genre résigné.

-bon, coupa Methos. Suivez moi.

Le vieil immortel emmena ses deux amis à la gare de londres. Ils arrivèrent entre le quai 9 et 10.

-et on va où maintenant ?

-droit dans le mur.

-t'es frappé ! 

-va. Dans. Ce. Mur.

-bon bon…

Si Duncan et joe étaient déjà très étonnés, là, il avait carrément atteint le dernier étage de la surprise… c'est sur que traverser des murs, c'est pas vraiment courant. Surtout quand une grosse locomotive rouge attendait derrière, crachant quelques halos de vapeurs.

-un si gros train pour nous ?

-c'est le Poudlard express.Il n'y a pas grand monde qui le prend en ce moment. Juste quelques élèves qui sont rentrés chez eux ce Week-end, et deux trois personnes qui veulent se rendre à Pré au Lard.

-où ?

-à Pré au lard, répéta Methos le plus naturellement du monde, puis devant l'air ahuri de ses compagnons : ah…. Une ville de sorciers pas loin du collège.

-et… euh…. Pour nos bagages ? demanda Joe 

-on s'en occupera plus tard. Ils finiront par arriver.

Le train amena ses voyageurs à destination tard dans la soirée. Les trois voyageurs prirent une des dilligeances sans chevaux pour aller au collège, où ils furent accueillis par Dumbledore.

-bien, professeur Pierson. Vous avez réussis à les convaincre…

-je sais pas si je vais m'habituer au " professeur "… souffla Duncan dans un coin.

-j'ai entendu !

-maiheuh !

-messieurs… si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à mon bureau.

Les trois hommes suivèrent le vieux directeur jusqu'a la gargouille au mur.

-twix.

et la gargouille pivota, laissant deux personnes encores perplexes.

-Duncan, arrête avec tes yeux de merlan frit ! je t'avais dit de t'attendre à des choses ahurissantes !

-et encore, Jeune homme, vous allez voir plus surprenant encore. ajouta Dumbledore

Les deux immortels durent se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire là mainteanant tout de suite à l'expression " jeune homme " qu'avait annonçé le directeur à Mac Leod, surtout que par reflexe, c'était Joe qui s'était senti visé, ses deux amis étant booooooooooocoup plus vieux que lui. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau.

-bien. asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Le professeur Adam Pierson ici présent m'a fait part de ces inquiètudes face à une certaine menace qui peserait sur vos épaules. Aussi, désirant vous protéger, nous pensions avoir recours au sortilège de Fidelitas.

-……………………………………………………………………………….. hein ?

-c'est un sortilège qui consiste à rendre une personne gardienne d'un secret, en l'occurrence ici, le secret de l'emplaçement de votre nouvelle deumeure, qui sera près de ce collège afin de mieux vouloir vous protéger. Les autres personnes qui ne seront pas gardiennes du secret ignorerons totalement où vous vous trouverez. Ils auront beau avoir le nez collé à votre fenêtre, personne, a part le gardien, ne pourra vous voir.

-oh……………. cool.

-mais nous n'avons ne vous avons pas encore trouvé de propiété où résider… aussi, je vous invite à rester à Poudlard quelques temps… mais éviter de trop vous exposer. Certain pourrait venir vous coller en vous prenant pour des attractions de cirque, alors que d'autres detestent cordialement les moldus.

-les ?

-les moldus. Les humains sans pouvoirs magiques…

-ah…

-genre vous êtes très constructifs, les mecs…

-et tu voudrais qu'on dise quoi ?

-je sais pas.. vous vous posez sûrement des questions….

-euh…. Vous avez pas peur que des tas de gens découvrent le collège ?

-le château est protégé par des sorts anti-moldus.

-dans ce cas j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique ce que je fais là…

-en passant la porte, un sort vous à été jeté, vous donnant ainsi, et ceci tant que vous restez dans l'école, assez de magie dans votre corps pour que vous puissiez résider ici.

-oh…

-bien. je pense que vous savez tout messieurs. Le professeur Pierson vous montrera vos appartements.

***

Methos, duncan et Joe ressortirent du bureau du vieux directeur. Il fut convenu que les deux nouveaux arrivants seraient logés dans les quartiers voisins de ceux de Methos.

C'est sur le chemin menant à ces quartiers qu'ils croisèrent Remus. Ce dernier cherchait toujours à en savoir plus sur son collègue. Et il décida d'engager la conversation avec lui et les deux inconnus. Ne dit-on pas que pour connaître quelqu'un il faut aussi connaîtres ses amis ?

-professeur Pierson !

-Remus ! comment allez vous ?

-bien. ce sont des amis à vous ? fit le loup-garou en désigant les deux personnes qui accompagnaient le professeur d'histoire de la magie.

-de très vielles connaissances.

-_// décidément, ça commence à faire beaucoup de vielles connaissances// _oh. Je vois.

-Duncan, Joe, je vous présente Remus Lupin. Il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. Remus, voici Duncan Mac Leod, et Joe Dawson.

-_//Dawson ?mais ? la liste ?//_ enchanté.

Furtivement et grâce à sa vue très dévelloppé, Remus chercha le tatouage au poignet gauche de Joe. //_Bingo ! !//_

-bien je vous laisse messieurs, j'ai des choses à faire s'excusa poliment le sorcier.

***

__

chroniques de Methos :

je l'ai revu ! ! ! !

je l'ai revu ! ! ! ! je l'ai revu ! ! ! ! je l'ai revu ! ! ! !

et en plus, il est là ! ! ! ! ! là ici maintenant à Poudlard ! !

lol ! on dirai une collégienne dont les hormones lui sont tombées sur la tête !

voilà. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de drôle à dire.

Ce qu'il y a de moins drôle maintenant, c'est que j'avais pas envie de le revoir dans ces conditions. Déjà que lorsqu'on se voyait c'était très superficiel, là ce sera superficiel ET dans un climat tendu… c'est pas comme ça que nos relations s'arrangeront… et ça commence serieux à me saouler !

De plus, je sais pas si j'arruverai à garder le secret de mon immortalité… Hermione Granger à choisi pour son examen de fin d'anné l'mmortalité des elfes et le truc qu'ils auraient put la refiler aux hommes…. Et je trouve Remus de plus en plus curieux… mais lui il est pré-immortel alors…

Marreuh… allez thotos ! faut te changer les idées, sinan si va finir en plein dépouille spykologique !

OUNE DOS TRES !!!!! ça y'est y'arrive à compter sur mes doigts !!!!!!! OUNE DOS TRES, avant y'arrivais paaaaaaas….

C'est pas bon de perdre son CD de Quenn. Oukilé le 2 titres que m'avait filé gentiment ma copine ?

****

pfiiiiiiioooooooooooouuuuuuuuu…. J'ai cru que j'arriverrai jamais à le finir ce chapitre ! j'arrivas pas à taper plus de lignes par soir… ça commençait à devenir franchement énervant de taper en pointillés…

mais bon. Ppour l'histoire du " oune dos tres ", j'ai pêté un cable, je me suis mise à écouter le CD du festival Roblès, ou il y a une parodie de " un dos tres, maria " alors fallait que je le colle dans cette histoire. Je sais , ça fait un OOC majeur et je vais me faire taper dessus, mais flûte, je respecte à peu près la personnalité de Methos depuis le début, alors j'ai bien le droit de me lacher au bout du 8ème chapitre, rien qu'une fois… Merci à la charmante révieweuse qui à filé le cd 2 titre " who wants to live forever " de Quenn a notre thotos national.

Maintenant il va falloir que j'écrive le 9ème chap… 'faut que je mette plus d'action là… on commence à s'endormir.

Biz.sandra.


	9. au collège

Pfffiiiiiiiooooouuuu…. Enfin ! Enfin je peux me mettre à taper ce 9ème chapitre ! Le temps me manque en ce moment, et j'ai peur que les chapitres ne viennent beaucoup moins vite qu'au début. Vous ferez avec ?

Alors je vous avertis, il y a un méchant OOC de Rogue. C'EST NOR-MAL ! Ben ouais quoi. Ch'uis une ficeuse, et dixit une autre auteuse (je me rappelle plus laquelle, j'en connais trop…) " alors, je fais ce que je veux des persos des autres ". Si j'ai envie de déguiser Rogue en vahiné et de lui faire danser la macarena sur la tour sud de Poudlard, j'ai le droit ! Si je veux faire Tom Jedusor zoophile avec son Basilic de serpent, j'ai le droit aussi ! Si j'ai envie de faire un Mumus perdu dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine avec un Obiwan en surplus de testostérone lui courant après, sans oublier un Quigon jaloux qui, de dépit apprendrait à Yoda et à Trelawney à jouer au bowling, je peux ! Si j'ai envie de faire tricoter Hagrid, je peux ! Si j'ai envie…. Wah ! ! ! ! Mais toutes ces conneries, ça fait une tapée de défis ! Lol ! Si l'envie vous en prend, faite une histoire avec l'un de ces sujets…. M'est d'avis que ça ressemblera à rien tout ça…

Mais bref, réponses (comme d'hab. quoi…)

Missouistiti : nan, à peine que tu te répètes…. ) La voilà ta suite… rââââleuse !^__^

Kmi : ouh là ! Que de questions, en effet ! Pourquoi Joe et methos ne sont pas au courant du " guetteurisme " de Rogue ? Methos, il le sait pas, oui… y peut pas tout savoir quand même ! Et pis, rappelle-toi que Roguichou n'est pas encore guetteur, donc, Thotos pas obligé de savoir… Maintenant pour Joe, qui te dit qu'il ignore l'affaire, hein ? Après comment Kronos il est revenu ? Ben par la porte tiens ! nan, je rigole ! Ce sera expliqué après, et ça a bien un rapport avec on-sait-qui. Et oui, forcément, mumus-chéri-de-nous sera avec Sirius, à la fin…. Il est inconcevable que ces deux la ne finissent pas ensemble ! C'est vrai quoi….

Luffynette : you are excused… je sais pas si c'est anglais ça mais bon. Voilà la suite

Jesse : je crois que j'ai là une grande admiratrice ! ! ! ! ! Mon style te fait imaginer toutes ces scènes ? waw ! Pour de vrai de vrai ? Waaaaaaaaw ! Sinon… quand rem's deviendra immortel ? Vraisemblablement dans le chapitre suivant. Il finira sûrement par parler avec rogue, mais ça, j'ai encore rien prévu là dessus…. Fidelitas va marcher. Je vais quand même pas trop exposer dun-chou et Joe….. @ + et bonne lecture !

Lasy de lys : c'te question… c'est Duncan qu'il a revu ! Le pauvre, ça faisait trois moi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Meth était en manque, alors voilà et oui, il retrouvera son Cd, dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs.

Bon, allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture….

***

" M'enfin ! C'est pas vrai ! Il ne s'est tout de même pas volatilisé ? "

Methos fouillait ardemment toute la piece et ne prêta pas un grande attention au buzz qu'il venait de ressentir, mais répondit quand même à la personne qui frappa à la porte.

-entrez !

-Methos ? qu'est ce que tu …

SPOUF

-…fait… termina Duncan après s'être pris un oreiller en pleine tronche.

-je cherche.

-tu cherches quoi ?

-ce que je ne trouve pas.

-certes, mais encore ?

-mon CD de Quenn.

-lequel ? T'en as des centaines !

-hem… celui que miss maraudeuse m'a donné.

-qui ?

-miss maraudeuse tu sais, la fille du bar…

-c'est son vrai nom ?

-nan je crois pas. Mais où c'est qu'il s'est planqué ? Ah ! Le voilà.

-et pour quoi te le cherchait ?

-pour Remus. Il voulait écouter… d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-oui, d'ailleurs je suis là…

-ben oui, puisqu'il est là…

-ouh là !

Remus Lupin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait avec des yeux ronds le bordel sans nom de son collègue.

-c'est toujours aussi bien rangé chez lui…. 'faut pas s'inquiéter…

-DUNCAN ! 

-bonjour M. Mc Leod. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-moi de même…. Mais appelez-moi Duncan.

-Installez-vous Remus.

-merci.

-alooooors…qui veut une bière ?

-euh…. Ça vous tente, Remus ? Fit Duncan d'un air d'un peu septique.

-j'ai jamais goûté les bières Moldues

-c'est l'occasion ou jamais, j'en ai plein le frigo !

-t'en a toujours plein de frigo, Adam.

-et toi ? T'es veux une ?

-mouais….

Les trois hommes s'assirent donc autour d'une table basse avec une cannette de bière à la main, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres de deux d'entre eux face à la mini-grimace que le loup-garou eu pour la bière. Il trouvait ça un " un peu amer quand même… " (ndla : ma première réaction face à une bière.)

Ils discutèrent tant, que le Cd de Queen finit oublié sur un coin de bureau.

Vers 18h, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Remus partit le premier.

-maintenant qu'il est partit, je peux te proposer un entraînement à l'épée ?

-Duncan….

-allez, ça te fera pas de mal.. Et puis, tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

-ouais ouais…. 

-au fait, t'as remarqué que Remus était des nôtres ?

-oui ! je sais ! ne me prend pas pour un débutant, quand même !Où est Joe dans tout ça ?

-euh, il est partit faire un tour.

-faire un tour ? Dans le collège ? Mais il est maboul ? 

-bah…

-et t'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?

-c'est son problème, pas le mien.

-ok ok…… laisse tomber. On se retrouve dans 10 minutes à l'arrière du parc. Ya jamais grand monde là-bas, on sera à l'aise pour s'entraîner.

-très bien. A tout de suite.

***

L'homme brun était occupé à sa table de travail. Quand on toqua à la porte, il ne put maugréer qu'un vague " entrez ", tant il avait horreur qu'on le dérange dans son labeur.

-toujours aussi accueillent Severus…

L'interpellé leva la tête et afficha une surprise totale.

-Joe ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ? 

-je pourrais te poser la même question fit le vieil homme en s'approchant du bureau.

-oh… désolé.

-c'est pas grave.

-alors, Joe, que fais-tu ici ?

-un truc…. C'est pas important. Je te le dirai en temps utile.

-hn…

-et toi ?

-quoi moi ?

-pourquoi es-tu-la ?

-je suis sorcier.

-ça j'avais vu…. Mais vu que tu es futur guetteur, et dis-moi merci pour t'avoir pistonné, je voulais savoir sur qui tu étais..

-alors, oui, merci de m'avoir pistonné pour rentrer chez les guetteurs, quoique tu n'aie pas eu grand chose à faire, et que de toutes façons je ne suis pas encore vraiment guetteur, puisque mon rôle ne prendra effet que lorsqu'il deviendra immortel *respiration*, et de deux, l'immortel en question, c'est un collègue à moi, Remus Lupin.

-ah…oui, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure.

-voilà. C'est lui. Au fait, Adam Pierson est bien guetteur, c'est ça ?

-moui.

-alors, qu'est ce qui vient faire sur mon terrain ? Il y a un autre immortel ?

-non, non. Adam, ne fait plus partie de l'organisation. Il est juste ici en tant que prof, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-oh… et l'autre ?

-MacLeod ? C'est un immortel.

-et depuis quand les immortels connaissent l'existence des guetteurs ?

-c'est un peu particulier avec Duncan.

Un grand silence suivit, laissant deux personnes méditer sur les phrases qu'ils venaient d'échanger… 12 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus… et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à se dire….

-alors… qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-moi ? oh rien… je tiens un bar en France en ce moment…

-oh…

-voilà…

-…….Kronos est revenu.

-je sais.

-et il s'est battu en duel avec Pierson.

-je sais.

-ça ne te dérange pas qu'un guetteur sache manier l'épée ?

-non. j'ai quelques notions dans le domaine moi aussi …

-et de plus, Kronos est mangemort…

-à tes souhaits.

-Joe… s'il te plait…

-bon bon….C'est quoi un mangemort ? Quelqu'un de nécrophage ?

-berk ! Non ! C'est un allié de voldemort.

-et c'est qui Voldemort. ?

-*soupir* LE mage noir… je te laisse imaginer la suite.

-oh… ah oui. Adam m'a tout expliqué en plus… suis-je bête…

-un guetteur qui ne retient pas ce qu'on lui dit ?

-oh, je t'en prie. La situation est déjà assez destabilisante…

-et je vais d'ailleurs te laisser tout cours, j'ai mes cours à préparer pour demain.

-ouais. Surveille Lupin en attendant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

***

Le katana fusait dans l'air, pour aller se cogner contre l'ivanohé. Le style samouraï de Duncan faisait toujours autant effet. Presque tous les coups atteignaient leur but, sans pour autant blesser l'adversaire. Methos réagissait à chaque attaque, entamant une danse plus puissante et plus dévastatrice à chaque coup, si bien qu'ils finirent tous les deux hors d'haleine, ce qui fit grandement sourire Joe.

-eh bé…

-ah t'es là toi ? nan mais ça va pas d'aller se promener comme ça dans les couloirs du bahut ?

-c'est ça. prend une bière, ça ira mieux…

-nan, mais je rigole pas Joe ! Qu'est ce qui va dire le dirlo ? 

-tu te fais des idées pour rien…. Je suis juste allé faire un tour… voilà…. 

-calmos Methos…

-arrête Duncan, mon amusomêtre va péter l'échelle…

-je suis venu voir ce que vous faisiez…

-eh bien, nous nous entraînions….

-c'est bien…. Dis-moi, Methos, c'est quoi ces trucs qui volent là bas au loin ?

-c'est des joueurs de quidditch sur un balai. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille surveiller l'entraînement, je suis arbitre.

-Methos…

-c'est moi.

-tu savais que l'école t'avait vu en train de te battre en duel à l'épée et qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui trouve ça soupçonneux ?

-naaaaaaaaaan…. C'est vrai ?

-Methos…. S'ils finissent par se douter de quelque chose, t'aura l'air de quoi ?

-d'un type vieux de 5000 ans, qui se trimballe avec une épée dans une main, et une baguette magique dans l'autre, le tout en arbitrant tranquillement un match de Quidditch sur un balai volant, avec deux ahuris qui le regarderont bizarre, le tout sans oublier les élèves qui se demanderont ce qu'un prof d'histoire de la magie fout là haut sur un balai avec un gros cure-dent, et puis un pré-immortel qu'il faudra peut-être initier, un psychopathe qui tue plein de monde et un survivant à protéger…. Un vrai héros quoi.

-ben voyons…

-abrégez votre conversation, les coupa Duncan, il y a du monde qui arrive.

En effet, un jeune garçon blond platine arrivait d'un pas décidé vers les trois amis. Le regard dur, et froid, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite…. Quelque chose de petit, noir, en métal, qu'il dissimulait quelque peu…

-Malefoy…. Vous devriez être sur le terrain…. De plus nous discutions en privé.

-c'est parce que c'est privé que ça m'inquiète.

Il dégagea l'objet de métal de sa main droite, le tout en continuant d'avancer rapidement. Smith et Weston 9mm. C'est ce que Methos eu juste le temps de reconnaître avant que le coup ne parte et ne l'atteigne en plein cœur.

-ADAM ! !

Draco restait en face de la scène, tout à fait stoïque, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait, car un charme de silence les entourait sur une circonférence de 10 mètres.

Il regardait son professeur. 

Mort.

-mais allez chercher du secours ! ! ! ! !

-j'irai si c'est nessécaire. Je crois que de toutes façons c'est plus la peine puisqu'il est mort.

Joe et Duncan le regardèrent avec une incrédulité parfaite. Soit, le meurtre ne lui faisait aucun effet… soit…. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache.

-et merde.

Considérant Draco une dernière fois, Duncan s'assis par terre et se contenta d'attendre, tandis que Joe cogitait toujours.

Soudain, une respiration. L'air froid qui revient dans son corps, le ramenant douloureusement à la vie. Methos se redressa doucement sur son séant.

-bon dieu… ma chemise !

Duncan observa alternativement son ami et le jeune serpenatrd. Celui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-euh…. Adam ?

-mm ?

-y'a le jeune garçon qui vient de te tirer dessus qui te regarde d'un air.. euh.. pas du tout surpris dirais-je…

-KWA ? ?

-je le savais…

-de quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous saviez jeune homme, s'enquit Joe, laissant Methos se remettre de ses émotions.

-il est l'un des leurs

-a qui ?

-il est comme mon père ! C'est un monstre !

-de quoi ? Mais Malefoy, arrêtez votre délire !

-NON ! VOUS, ARRETEZ ! VOUS ETES IMMORTEL !

-Draco…

-ET JE LA CONNAIS LA SUITE : ESPION POUR VOLDEMORT ! UN DE SES ESCLAVES ! COMME MON PERE !

-laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.

-pardon ?

-enfin… pas tout à fait…. Dites, vous voulez pas qu'on rentre, se mettre à l'aise devant une bière pour discuter de tout ça ? Oh… et enlevez-moi ce charme de silence. J'aime pas quand un truc me suit partout.

Les 4 personnes partirent en direction du château. Draco en profita pour ranger son arme moldue, sous l'œil inquisiteur de son professeur.

Le jeune homme continuait de regarder son aîné d'un œil méfiant, craignant un coup foireux.

La porte du château se referma lourdement après qu'ils furent entrés.

***

naon ! Ne râlez pas ! Pas de chroniques ! J'ai déjà mit deux semaines a taper ce foutu chapitre, et en plus, je trouve mon histoire de plus en plus nulle. Et cette fin de chap est à chier. Pas vous ?

Donc voilà. 

Et c'est tout ce que j'avais à raconter. 

Biz. San.

Ps : au fait, j'ai dit que j'aimais les reviews ?


	10. une mort, un ami, un beau crash et deux ...

Bon. Etant à peu près rassurée sur la qualité de ma diction, je pense qu'il est temps que je me mette à taper ca chapitre 10. Pour ceux qui se demandent quand Mumus deviendra immortel, ben, ça devrait être dans le chap 10 ou 11, suivant comment ça évolue. Je sais, j'ai retardé sa 1ère mort, elle aurait dut avoir lieu dans ce chap là normalement, mais voyez vous, je ne suis pas normale… ^^

Et bien commencons à répondre ! 

Lasy de lys : mais, t'es bien curieuse toi ! ! ! ! t'en a pas marre de poser des questions ? Oui draco a un papa immortel et ce chapitre devrait expliquer pourquoi. Ya pas à s'inquéter, c'est normal, c'est normal…. Et pis Draco il à bien le droit de boire de la bière ! même si ce n'est pas dit que finalement il n'en boive pas dans ce chapitre… vala. Et pis la suite, elle arrive ménan. Satisfaite ?

Cami : methos concon sur les bords ? ? ? ? ? et les bords sont larges ? ? ? ? ? m'enfin ! ! ! ! ! il est pas concon, il est juste un peu martyrisé par une auteuse un poil sadique ! ! ! ! voilà la suite.

Miss maraudeuse : ma ya pas de quoi ! je te devait bien de te placer 5 minutes dans l'histoire, tu m'avais refilé virtuellement le CD. Merci pour tout, merci de m'encourager, merci de préferer mes fics et mon style ! ! ! je t'aime fow fow ! ! ! ! snif *pleure de joie*. Maarciiiiiiiiiiiiii-ii-ii…

Severogue : ah bon, je l'avais déjà dit ? bah tant pis alors. Allez, pour le fun je vais le répéter encore un coup : j'aimeuh les revious ! ! ! ! ! merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fais énoooooooooooooooooormément plaisir, et a que moi contente que ma définition de Thotos en héros te plaise ! )

Strobinell : un (une ?) nouveau reviouveur ! ! ! (ou reviouveuse… sé pas…) alors, ça te plait ! ! ! ! ! mraaaaaaaa ! ! ! *contente contente*. C'est vrai qu'imaginer Kronos mangemort peut paraître un peu farfelu, parce que ce type est un meneur et a énormément de mal à se laisser commander. Tu t'es jamais dit qu'il se pouvait qu'il soit sous les ordres de Voldie par interêt ? a que vala la suite !

Miss ouistiti : bah je vois ouais que t'es une râleuse née ! ! ! ! moi qui pensait être la seule…. Maintenant j'ai de la concurrence ! ! ! ! ! et je suppose que tu voulais me demander la suite, nan ?

Jesse : ok, merci pour la bière. Mais comme j'en bois pas souvent, je sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'experiùenter tes recettes ! . et oui, le CD de Quenn était quelque part sous le lit (c'est làq ue moi, généralement je retrouve tout plein d'affaires. Meth et moi avons un grand point commun : on est bordeliques à souhait !). Drago trouve sont papa méchant, vi, c'est un scoop. Pourtant, je sui pas la première ficeuse à lui donner ce trait de caractère… biz, ô fanne-de-mon-histoire ! je t'adore ! ! !

Kmi : ah bah c'est cool alors. Mon chap est bien ! vala qui me rassure ! happy ! les chroniques devraient revenir. C'est juste que là, je saivais pas comment les inserer, vu qu'il était dehors et en train de marcher, et moi je n'arrive pa à écrire en marchand, alors je doute que lui, il y arrive !. pour le Smith et Wetson, ça sera assi expliqué, Meth aussi trouvait que ça beugait ce truc, alors il va bien falloir que j'explique comment dray il a fait pour se servir d'un truc moldu dans poudlard. Si Rogue en guetteur et Mumus immortel te réjouissent déjà, attend toi à plus ! c'est vrai aussi qu'il faut que je pense à faire revenir Sirius. Mais t'inquètes, il était pérvu dès le départ qu'il est un Role. De toutes façons, il faut qu'il soit avec Rem's à la fin de cette histoire. Donc siri devrait être là lors de la sortie à Pré au lard que j'ai prévue ! et c'est quoi l'idée que je t'avais donnée au fait ? 

Isly : je suis pas pessimiste, juste réaliste. Seulement, si vous aimez autant mon histoire, c'est que ça doit pas être si nul que ça ! oui Mumus va finir par savoir que rogue est à poudlard pour lui, comme il va finir par devenir immortel, d'ailleurs….

Woéééééé ! ! ! ! ! ! j'ai eu vraiment tout un tas de revious ! ! ! ! ! ! je vous aimeuh ! ! ! !

Biz. Et commencons ENFIN l'histoire !

***

les 4 hommes était dans les apartements du professeur d'histoire de la Magie. Drago avait poliment refusé la bière que lui avait proposé son prof. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il avait un immortel en face de lui. Il avait un homme qui appartenait à une race des plus detestables…. Encore pire que les sang-de-bourbe.eux, ils étaient justes abrutis. Les personnes comme son père étaient peut-être des abrutis, mais surtout, les seuls que Drago avait jamais put observer étaient les êtres sans pitié, sans vergogne, des monstres.

Quelle attitude fallait-il adopter ? il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre son professeur. 

-Drago ?

l'interpellé releva la tête.

-je crois qu'il faut que l'on s'explique…

-je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y aie quelque chose à expliquer.

Methos réprima un soupir, et se contenta de se passer la main de les cheveux.

-il y a plus de choses à dire que vous ne le croyez, Drago.

Le blond réflit un moment, et finit par hocher la tête, acceptant les explications de son aîné.

-vous avez raison sur un point : je suis immortel.

Drago roula des yeux. Etait-ce donc tout ce qu'il avait d'important à dire ? ou alors avait-il d'autres révélations toutes aussi pertinentes ?

-mais je ne suis pas un monstre.

-ben voyons. Et je suppose que je dois vous croire ? les seuls immortels que j'ai jamais connu ne sont que des…. Des…. Choses, informes et répugnantes tant elles ont un esprit corrompu par le pouvoir !

-et vous croyez que je suis là pour le pouvoir ?

Drago fut pris de court par la question. Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête encore une fois.

-qu'est ce qui vous fait croirre que les immortels sont des monstres ?

-je vous l'ai dit. La plupart sont des mangemorts. Il ne vous faut tout de même pas un dessin. Mon père fais partie de ceux là. Un leche botte de Voldie. Ce mégalomane les a choisi justement pour leur immortalité.

-ah. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne… à moins que vous pensez que je suis espion pour le lord noir? Si c'est la cas, je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiement autre chose à faire plutôt que de m'abaisser à lui. Il faut que vous sachiez que tous les immortels ne sont pas comme votre père… nous sommes différents, nous ne pouvons pas mourir, sauf si notre tête est tranchée. Mais nous ne somme pas nécésséssairement des monstres… nous essayons de rester en vie. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être immortel pour être un monstre. Il faut juste être… euh… monstrueux ? je commence à faire redondance là…. Il y a bien des mangemorts mortels , non ?

-ja sais, mais.. les immortels… c'est pire…

-vous voulez des immortels gentils ? regardez à ma droite. Duncan McLeod en est un.

-adam ! je vois pas en quoi ça l'avancera de savoir que je suis immortel moi aussi !

-il faut bien qu'il comprenne que nous ne sommes pas tous mauvais !

Drago savait de moins en moins ce qu'il fallait penser. Il se contenta de fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

-et j'ajouterai même que les deux mangemorts immortels que je connais sont des types que je peux voir, ni en peinture, ni de loin en courant et dans le brouillard.

-deux immortels ?, demanda Duncan en haussant les sourcils.

-Kronos. Il fait partie de ce groupe de dingues.

Un sielnce reigna dans la pièce. Plus personne ne savait quoi dire. Drago se sentait presque coupable. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il sache….

-je suis désolé.

-pour ma chemise ? oui moi aussi…. J'aurai peut-être pas dut la mettre aujourd'hui….

Drago esquissa un maigre sourire. Peut-être cet immortel avait-il raison… ça y est…. Il se sentait totalement coupable maintenant. Qu'allait-il faire de ce Smith et Wetson ? dire qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour qu'il fonctionne dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-je… je pense que je vais y aller. 

-mmh. Oh, si Rusard vous attrape, dîtes lui que vous veniez me demander des trucs pour les cours. Il va enrager et j'adore ça !

cette fois ci, Drago éclata franchement de rire. Il était totalement convancu. 

-professeur ?

-moui ?

-j'espère que…. Qu'on pourrat s'entraider pour ces mangemorts… pour detruire ce qu'est mon père.. et ce Kronos.

Methos arbora un grand sourire.

-je l'espère aussi Drago.

L'étudiant sorti de la salle pour rentre vers son dortoir. Il repassa par le hall d'entrée pour s'informer des dernière nouvelles qui étaient affichées sur le pannaeu d'information à côté des sabliers qui comptabilisaient le nombre de points de chaque maison.

Une nouvelle feuille venait d'être ajoutée.

" préfets, préfetes, veullez informer quiconque n'aura pas lu cette affichette qu'un sortie à pré-au-lard sera prévu le samedi prochain. Les autorisations des troisièmes années devront êtres aportées au plus tard jeudi soir. Le trajet s'effectuera en calèche avec les chevaux de l'école. " (ndla : dans le film, c'est des chevaux qui tirent des traineaux dans la neige. Mais là comme y neige pas, bah…. Et pi j'adore cette scène^^).

Rien ne pouvait mieux compléter cette journée. Drago rentra le cœur léger dans la salle commune des serpentards.

La nouvelle de le sortie était déjà parvenue à Gryffondor. Harry avait même déjà reçu un hiboux de Sirius lui annoçant qu'il viendrait le voir aux Trois balais.

-pourquoi viendrait-il te voir, harry ? il me semble que tu habite chez lui et que vous vous voyez à chaques vancances ! demanda Ron en machonnant un dragée surprise de Berthie Crochue.

-il a quelque chose d'important à me dire.

-oh….

-et puis on se s'est pas vu depuis les vacances d'été !

-ch'est frai…

-hein ?

-*gloups* je disais : c'est vrai…

-les prochaines vacances étant celles de noël, ça fesait un bout de temps avant de se revoir. Je l'aime comme mon propre père. Il me manque aussi !

-rho…. Comme c'est mignon….

Cette remarque valu à ron un beau coussin rouge dans la figure. Une bataille de polochons générale s'en suivit, laissant des plumes un peu partout…

-où est Hermione au fait ? fit Harry en reprenant son souffle après la partie de franche rigolade.

-où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? à la bibliothèque pardi ! lui repondit le rouquin en recrachant quelques plumes.

Et c'était vrai. La studieuse jeune fille était penchée sur un épais volume dans la salles sombre. Tous les autres étudiants étaient parti depuis longtemps. Elle était la dernière… comme toujours.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle cherchait des informations sur le moyen de devenir immortel. Mais rein. Les recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses, commes elles l'étaient un peu trop souvent en ce moment d'ailleurs.

De rage, elle referma le livre, le remit à sa place et sortit de la pièce sans oublier de prendre ses affaires.

Elle décida de faire un détour par les cuisines pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Le travail l'avait tant absorbé qu'elle en avait oublié de manger. Mais mainteant, il fallait éviter de se faire prendre. 

Et c'est an remontant qu'elle percuta de plein fouet un de ses professeurs, qui avait l'ai aussi affamé qu'elle l'était 10 minutes auparavant.

-Miss Granger ?

Hermione reconnu la voix, et fut tout de même très soulagée que ce ne soit pas Rogue. Le descente des points serait sans doutes moins sévère.

-Mr Pierson ?

Methos se pencha pour ramasser les affaires de son élève qui étaient tombées dans la collision.

-je… je suis désolée…

-ce n'est pas grave. Tenez. C'est à vous je crois.

Hermione prit ses livres d'une main timide.

-il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez maintenant, avant de tomber sur de mausvaises personnes.

Hermione remercia discretement la pénombre des couloirs qui masquait la couleur rose qu'avaient pris ses joues, et balbutiant un vague " merci " elle s'en alla en courant vesr la tour des Gryffondors.

***

__

chroniques de Methos.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai l'estomac plein, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir écrire…

Le journée à été riche en émotions. Une mort, un ami, un beau crash, et deux bières

Une mort : je viens de me faire tirer dessus par un élève, Drago Malfoy, désireux de verifier la bon fonctionnement de mon immortalité. Ce qui est finalement un bon point, car ça nous a permis de discutern et je suis content d'apprendre que nous comptons un allié dans la luttes contre Voldie. Il n'est donc pas comme son père. Ceci dit, je ne saistoujours pas comment il a fait pour être le fils d'un immortel…

Un ami : eh bien, Drago, comme je le disais précédement.

Un beau Crash, et c'est le cas de le dire, quand on percute de plein fouet une belle jeune fille comme Hermione Granger. Je crois que je l'intimide, la pauvre.

Deux bière : bah… euh… une avec Remus (et Duncan, non les choses n'ont pas changées, et ce n'est surement pas demain la veille qu'il changera de position ! ce mec est plus têtu qu'une mûle… et ça me fait mal. Dur dur la désintox !), et l'autre en parlant avec Drago. Deux bières ! je suis vraiment loin de mon record ! pas bon Meth, ya du relachement dans l'air ! 

Je dois ajouter aussi que j'ai été désigné volontaire pour accompagner les élèves à Pré-au-lard. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que quand je dois y aller, bah je peux pas, et que maintenant qu'on m'offre la possibilité d'aller y faire un tour, j'ai rien à y foutre ! ! ! ! ! frustant quand même !

***

VOU-A-LA ! ! ! ce chapitre est clos ! HA-PPY ! ! !c'est vrai qu'il n'y a toujours pas beaucoup d'action, mais je suis assez fière de cette partie : bcp moins de dialogues et plsu de ârties narraitives. J'ai réussi à ne pas trop m'embrouiller dans mes explications, et ça, c'est chouette ! en plus, j'ai mis une chronique. Et pis mon style devient plus sérieux. Ça vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

Bah allez, biz. San.

Ps : allez… j'ose ou j'ose pas ? bon, j'ose…. je peux avoir des révious ? ? ^^


	11. minute, je meure, et je reviens

Ce chapitre sera totalement unique, puisque j'ai commencé à le taper en cours de communication…. Voyez-vous, j'ai absolument rien à foutre et la comm., y'a rien d plus chiant….. on a finit le boulot donné depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et j'ai pas l'intention de continuer à m'emmerder jusqu'à 11h. (il est 9h20).

Donc, pour une raison pratique, les réponses aux revious seront à la fin : bah vi, les commentaires sont tous dans ma boite mail qui est sur mon ordi, qui est chez moi. Et je ne suis pas chez moi, puisque je suis au lycée… (plus logique que moi, tu meurs….)

Dans de chap., plus de Duncan, plus de Joe : le sortilège Fidelitas à été pratiqué.

Petit rappel : sortie à pré au lard de prévue…

Et puis maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

***

-ressemblez-vous, s'il vous plait !!!

tous les sorciers à partir de la troisième année se massèrent devant les portes du château.

Plusieurs professeurs encadraient la sortie, Dont Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Lupin et Pierson. 

Les élèves et leurs aînés se dirigèrent vers les gigantesques écuries de Poudlard. Tous montèrent dans les calèches tirées par des poneys blancs.

Remus et Methos fermaient le cortège. Le poney allait tout seul. Le vent froid fouettait le visage des deux hommes.

-Alors ?

-alors quoi ?, fit Methos intrigué.

-où sont vos deux amis ?

-oh…. Euh… partis…

-ah… // yaw, passionnante discussion…. T'es super Rem's…//

Si bien que le silence radio régna jusqu'à leur arrivée au centre de la ville des sorciers. Les étudiants se pressèrent de descendre pour courir à leurs magasins favoris : Honeydukes, Zonko… les professeurs, quand à eux, se contentèrent d'aller aux Trois Balais, malgré une grande réticence et une tronche de six pieds de long du professeur rogue. S'il avait accepté d'encadrer la sortie des élèves, c'était seulement pour faire ce que lui avait dit Joe… lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il valait mieux être là… au cas où…

Pendant ce temps, un grand homme brun marchait dans l'avenue principale. Les yeux bleus, un sourire charmeur, les cheveux lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules : Sirius Black. Il cherchait quelqu'un.

-siiiiiiiiiriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!!!!!!

-bonjour toi ! répondit l'interpellé à son filleul. Comment tu vas ?

-je vais bien tout, tout va bien !

-et je suis gai, tout me plait, c'est ça ? comment elle s'appelle cette copine ?

-quoi ? mais j'ai pas de copine ! j'ai pas besoin de copine pour être heureux !

-Sirius !

les deux amis du survivant arrivait derrière, tout aussi heureux de revoir l'animagus.

-comment allez vous les jeunes ?

-très bien merci ! Harry n'a pas arrêté de parlé de vous depuis qu'il à reçu le hiboux. Je doit dire que ça commençait à devenir fatiguant…

-qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, parrain ?

-rien de bien important. Ça vous dit on va discuter devant une bieraubeurre ?

-d'accord.

Les trois jeunes et sirius se dirigèrent vers le bar. 

-Siiiiiiiiiiriiuuuuuuuuuus !!!

-mais c'est pas bientôt fini tout ces ultrasons ?

Remus s'approchait de lui d'un air joyeux, tout content de revoir son ami d'enfance.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent fortement, sous le regard attendri des autres professeurs, minus Rogue, qui se contenta de garder la même tête mais en rajoutant une pointe d'exaspération.

-joint toi à nous, mon ami.

-je préfère prendre une table à part pour discuter avec mon filleul, mais libre à toi de venir.

-je vais pas abandonner Adam. Entre Mc Gonagall et Rogue, il est servi, le pauvre. De plus, ces deux la s'en vont. 

-bon, bah dit lui de venir. C'est pas confidentiel ce que j'ai à dire à Harry.

Du coup, ils changèrent tous d'endroit, avec en prime, un immense sourire soulagé de la part du professeur d'histoire de la magie. Une fois les présentations faites et les commandes passées…

-alors ?

-eh bien, je voulais te dire Harry, que je ne serai pas la aux vacances de Noël.

Le jeune garçon prit un air plus que déçu.

-eh ben heureusement qu'on peut rester à Poudlard pendant Noël. Ça sera que la septième année…

-je sais que tu voulais absolument qu'on passe les fêtes ensemble. Mais tu sais très bien que je fais partie de l'ordre du Phoenix, et Voldemort court toujours. Je dois continuer à chercher des alliés. Il va bien falloir qu'on l'arrête si on veux vivre en paix un jour, non ?

-mmh…

-Harry…

-je vais faire un tour.

-non, Harry ! attend !

Sirius courru derrière lui, et le rattrapa sans peine.

-je suis désolé Harry, je ne savais pas que ça te décevrai à ce point, fit il en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-je…je sais…mais…

-allez, on aura d'autres bons moments à passer ensemble.

Là, Ron pouvait vraiment voir à quel point Harry considérait Sirius comme sont père… la scène fit sourire Hermione, Remus et Methos.

-viens, Harry, on va faire un tour. Fit Black avec un sourire.

Il partirent en direction de la forêt avoisinante. Ron avait décidé de Retourner à Honeydukes pour finir son argent de poche accompagné par Hermione.

-et nous ? on fait quoi ? demanda piteusement Methos en regardant le vide qu'avait laissé les autres depuis bien dix minutes déjà.

-on va se balader aussi ?

Methos allait acquiescer quand un Buzz fit contracter son estomac. 

-Adam ? ça va ?

-oui, c'est juste que….

Mais le professeur scrutait déjà l'horizon à la recherche de l'immortel. Remus, le voyant observer ainsi le paysage, se mit lui aussi à regarder les alentours pour voir ce qui clochait. Son odorat hyper développé lui fit remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel.

-Sirius et Harry ont des problèmes.

-quoi ?

-leur odeur à changé… ils ont peur.

Ni une ni deux, Methos se mit à courir dans la direction qu'avaient pris les deux sorciers. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à les trouver, face à deux mangemorts, qui firent accentuer le Buzz de Methos.

Kronos et Lucius, cachés sous leur capes, avaient les baguettes pointées sur Sirius et Harry. L'arrivées des deux autres professeurs les déstabilisa. Methos en profita pour faire diversion.

-stupefix !

le premier mangemort fut touché. Mais il allait se défiger dans peu de temps. Un simple stupefix ne pouvait pas garder figé un sorcier aussi puissant.

-Sirius ! emmène Harry ! vite!

L'animagi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il embarqua son filleul malgré les réticences de celui- ci. L'héroïsme des gryffondors… encore et toujours… ils couraient dans la forêt. Se tirant mentalement un baffe pour avoir laissé Remus tout seul. La lune avait été pleine il y avait à peine trois jours, et transformations maîtrisées ou pas, c'était toujours aussi fatiguant.

Seul Pierson avait une chance de s'en sortir.

Les deux professeurs se tenaient en face des deux serviteurs du lord noir. Leur capuches étaient tombées.

-très imprudent de se découvrir Kronos. Nous avons maintenant des preuves visuelles.

-pas si nous vous tuons.

Il dégaina son épée. Methos en fit de même. Tant pis si Remus assistait à la scène, s'il le fallait, il lui expliquerait tout. Lucius sortit lui aussi son arme, tenant sa baguette dans la main gauche.

-tu connais la règle Kronos. On ne se bat qu'a un contre un !

-oh… eh bien Lucius se chargera de ton ami.

Le regard de Remus prit une teinte horrifiée. 

Un combat s'engagea entre les deux anciens cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Remus regardait le tout avec un oeil mi-ébahi, mi-apeuré. Personne ne semblait prendre l'avantage, chaque adversaires connaissant parfaitement les techniques de l'autre. Sauf que Methos, poussé par une rage indescriptible, porta un coup d'épée dans le ventre de son ennemi. Celui ci tomba à terre et vit une Ivanohé se placer sous sa jugulaire. Il ne restait plus qu'un solution…

-Lucius…

-quoi ?

un sourire se dessina sur les lêvres de l'immortel à terre.

-tue-le…. Et une fois qu'il sera revenu, décapite-le.

Methos détourna vivement la tête pour n'apercevoir qu'une dernière fois l'expression du visage de son collègue.

-avada kedavra.

-REMUS ! ! ! ! NOOOOOOON ! !

Mais la lumière verte s'insinua dans le corps du loup garou, prenant chaque parcelle de vie qui s'y trouve*ait, bloquant le sang, l'air, les sentiments, n'en laissant qu'un seul : peur. Remus s'effondra dans un souffle.

Dans la forêt, pas loin de la ville, un animagi se retourna, après avoir crié au plus jeune qui l'accompagnait 'aller chercher de l'aide. une soudaine douleur l'avait pris en son sein, contractant le moindre de ses muscles, et laissant place à une panique inexplicable…

-REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! ! ! ! !

Sirius était figé sur place. Son ami… perdu, parti… regrets, remords, peine, refus, haine…. Tout se mélange. Tout est fini. Tout commence. Non. ce n'est pas possible. Il fait demi-tour, revient sur ses pas, revient vers son ami, revient vers ce qu'il reste de chaleur… même s'il est trop tard…

Le corps est toujours là, étendu à terre…

Methos, sous le choc en tomba à genoux.

// ils l'ont fait exprès… ils l'ont fait exprès…non…//

-Kronos… Tu n'est… qu'un monstre !

-c'est aussi ce que tu à été ! regarde ça…. C'était pourtant monnaie courante avec toi avant. Mais Lucius fait quand même ça mieux que toi…

le regard de Methos se remplit d'une haine incontrôlable…

-je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Le vieil immortel sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le gros rocher avoisinant.

-destructum !

l'explosion provoqua un gros nuage de poussière. Il lança ainsi d'autre sorts afin de créer une épaisse nappe de brouillard, et dans la confusion totale, il se jeta sur la dépouille de son collègue et le plaça en travers de ses épaules, pour courir et courir, fuir loin des cris de son ennemi, sans se soucier qu'il risque de tomber à chaque foulées. Il faut le sauver, il ne pense plus, il court, il n'entend pas ce cri de rage, ce nom, le sien, que Kronos hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons, mais il ressent… Sirius ! il est là devant. La lucidité refait surface. L'animagi est toujours aussi tétanisé.

-Sirius ! bougez-vous !

le sorcier réagit enfin, mais il ne comprend pas. Remus est mort… c'est tout… et quelqu'un essaie de sauver sa dépouille ?

ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Methos reprit son souffle, et regarda vaguement sa montre pour vérifier combien de temps il lui restait avant que… il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit, calme, où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Sirius aussi commençait à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-où peut-on se planquer ?

-quoi ?

-j'ai dit : où peut-on se planquer ?

-euh… la… cabane hurlante.. mais pourquoi faire ? il faut rentrer à Poudlard ! !

mais l'immortel n'écoutait plus, il courait vers la maison abandonnée.

-Pierson ! ! ! ! écoutez moi ! ! il est mort ! Pierson ! bordel ! qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

Black était presque au bord des larmes. Mais Methos entra dans la cabane, et couru direct au premier étage, pour déposer le loup-garou sur le lit poussiéreux.

Toujours autant d'incompréhension flottait dans l'esprit de Sirius.

-et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-on attend…

***

__

En des temps immémoriaux, apparurent les immortels.

Nous étions alors parmis vous. Nous le sommes encore aujourd'hui, menant un combat sans fin pour survivre, dans un jeu sans limites de temps et d'espace…

Nous sommes aux sources de la légende, mais nos origines demeurent inconnues…

Nous sommes, tous simplement…

***

pas de chroniques non plus pour aujourd'hui. On peut pas dire que Thotos soit vraiment en état d'écrire. Mais bon. Je suis toute contente de moi ! j'ai tapé ce chapitre en quelques heures, et en plus, j'adore comment j'ai écrit….. je me met à aimer mon style… j'espère que vous aussi d'ailleurs ! je préfère que ça plaise d'abord aux lecteur…

j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour le chapitre 12, bien je que suis sûre que vous savez deux ou trois éléments de la suite.

Les phrases en italique à la fin sont tirées de Highlander : endgame.

Et donc maintenant, les réponses à mes revieweurs adorés-que-j'aime-fow-fow…

(2h plus tard) ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ordi à la con qu'arrête pas de planter ! ! ! il m'a éffacé touts les réponses à mes révious ! ! ! chuis obligée de recommencer ! ! ! ! pas happy !

jesse : merci merci merci ! ! ! sirius est donc revenu, et pis moi " adore " que tu aime ma fic. Au fait, c'estq uoi des guindailles ? ? ? ? ? ?

kmi : je sais qu'on s'est dit une bonne partie des choses par mail privés, ùmais je tiens quand même à te re,ercier dans le corps de la fic. Oui je trouve Lucius classe (classement méchant ! ! ! ! !) surtout dans le film d'ailleurs ! ce mec me fait trop triper ! la chemise de methos ? ? ? oh, bah je l'imagine.. noire…. En soie…Un peu ouverte pour laisser place aux sugestions^^ et je te confirme que moi je n'écris pas en marchant, sous peine de martyriser des réverbères ! ! ! si tu veux, je pourrais continuer à te divulguer deux ou trois trucs par ci par là, en privé, si je suis d'humeur ! ! ! ! biz quand même !

strobinell : une réviouveuse donc …contente que le style te plaise. Et je suis au regret de t'informer que je n'épargnerai pas ton Kronos dans ma fic, donc tu peut d'ores et déjà acheter une couronne de fleurs marquée " a mon Kronos mamour de moi " pour la fin de l'histoire !

Vilya : une nouvelle lectriiiiiiiiiiiiiiceuh ! ! ! ! ! ! happy ! et oui, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée avant toi ! mais t'inquiète, t'auras toi aussi des bonnes idées ! c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup Harry, mais c'est parce que la fic n'est pas centrée autour de ce personnage. Methos m'a chargée de te reùercier pour la pinte magique, sauf que mainteant, ça va être dur de décuiter….

Isly : chouette tout ça ! mon style plait ! moi y en a te remercier bcp bcp bcp !

Lasy de lys : meuh non je suis pas facjée ! ! ! c'était ironique ! ! ! ! comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer une personne qui réview chacun de mes chapitres ! si t'as pas compris ce l'histoire avec Dray, tu peut m'envouyer un mail en privé (voir dans mon profile) et je tenterai de t'expliquer la chose….

Saloir digitale : TOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! quand c'est que tu tape la suite de ta fic ! ! ! ! je veux la lire ! ! ! ! ! sinan je te jure, je te transforme en taupe ! mais merci d'aimer ce que je fais…

Missouissititi : ouias comme tu dis, ça tombe bien, mais t'es pas obligé de commenter chaque chapitre ! ! ! ! ! merci kan même ! !


	12. il est des nôôôôtreuh, il est immortel c...

Alors, vous l'attendiez ce chapitre 12 ? ? ? ? chuis une sadique hien ? j'ai fait mourir Mumus… mais si vous êtes un tantinet logique, vous devriez avoir compris que ce n'est que provisoire…

Hihi ! ! ! ! sandra contente !

Mais bon. Réponses à mes gentils reviouveurs !

Nefra2 : je te rassure tout de suite, ya pas de moquette chez moi, donc je risque pas de la fumer…. Par contre, ya des feuilles de platanes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire… ^^ merci d'aimer mon style ! ! ! !

Jesse : oui, j'ai bien reçu ton feedback, mais si francofanfic foire, c'est au webmaster qu'il faut le dire ! ! pas à moi…. Merci pour l'explication de la " guindaille ", en France, on appelle ça tout simplement un fête, ou une teuf, une fiesta, une boum, mais pas une guindaille… ah ces belges… z'ont de ces expressions.. )

Isly : mon style y plait ! ! ! ! happy ! ! ! ! sandra happy ! very bokou happy ! tu veux voir ce que va donner l'immortalité de rem's sur son ami ? ça va être fun, je te le promet !

Hikari kura : euh, réviouveur ? reviouveuse ? bref, c'est toujours sympa d'avoir des commentaires de la part de nouvelles personnes. Ça donne un oeuil neuf sur la chose. Merci, voilà la suite !

Lasy de lys : O_O j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ecrire autant d'ultrasons dans une review ! ! ! " reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus " ! mes pauvres tympans… ç_ç. en tout cas, voilà la suite. ^^

Sailor digitale : les réponses ont été effacées suite à un beug de Kokotte (ma bécane). Je dut les rajouter plus tard. Tu les à lues ? dis au fait, je te signale que les vacances sont finies et que je n'ai toujours pas vu l'ombre du prochain chapitre de te fic ! ! ! ! nan mais qu'est ce c'est que ce bin's ? ^^ alors ? j'attend mouah !

Missouistiti : merci pour les deux chapitres. Mon ordi avait foiré, j'ai dut le modifier en ligne wattmillion de fois ! tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'énerve… je trouve que la phrase " la suite " est pas mal répétée là…

Cal : bon alors, merci z'a toi reviouveur/veuse. (merci de préciser si vous êtes fille ou garçon quand vous êtes nouveau, c'est 'achement plus pratique pour répondre, précisez de quelle espèce vous êtes aussi ! ^^) Meth et Kronos se reverront, forcément, on pourra pas y echapper ! vala !

Cami : bah, il est dans le chap 11 sirius ! il est déjà revenu ! ! ! 'comprend pas tout là. Marci quand même.

Et pis merci à tout ceux qui lisent sans commenter la fic.

***

-on attend..

on attend… on attend… ON QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ?

-pardon ? fut la réplique que sirius parvint à articuler.

-on attend.

L'animagi affichait un air plus qu'ebahi. Attendre… et attendre quoi ? que les mangemorts arrivent ? parce qu'ils n'étaient surement pas partits ! attendre les secours ? non, personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les chercher dans la cabane hurlante… bon alors…

-et qu'est ce qu'on attend ? le déluge ? vous vous rendez compte que c'est pas vraiment le moment ? on est danger et Remus est mort !

-Sirius, calmez-vous…

-IL EST MORT ! vous m'entendez quand je vous parle ? le coupa l'animagi, les larmes prêtes à jaillir. On ne peut rien pour lui si ce n'est le ramener au château pour pouvoir s'occuper de son corps !

-PUTAIN, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS LA FERMER ?

sirius se figea de nouveau. Les larmes aussi. Il ne connaissait le professeur que depuis aujourd'hui, et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais put imaginer qu'il prenne un ton si rude.

-on attend. Point à la ligne.

Sirius allait tout de même répliquer quand un souffle rauque se fit entendre derrière les deux hommes. Methos accouru au chevet du loup-garou, lui prenant une main pour tenter de le calmer. Remus était dans un état proche de la transe, à l'exeption que c'était beaucoup plus douloureux… sa respiration était saccadée, il n'entendait pas les mots réconfortant que lui disait son collègue… il savait juste que ça se voulait rassurant, mais bon dieu, il avait trop mal… cet oxygène qui passait dans ces poumons n'avait jamais été si brulant, comme si il avait oublié de respirer pendant trop longtemps…

__

… apparurent les immortels…

-Remus ! Remus..shh… ça va aller…

__

…les sources de la légende…

le loup-garou se calmait peu à peu. Sirius commençait enfin à envisager de percuter, et décida de s'approcher de son ami, dont la respiration était encore difficile. Il avit du mal à s'habituer à sentir l'ai dans son corps. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

__

…nous sommes, tout simplement…

-Adam… ? sirius.. ?

-shh … oui.. on est là. Sirius est là aussi… tout va bien…

-je…je ne comprend pas… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? c'est comme si on m'avait tué et que j'avais gravit des centaines de falaises de lave pour remonter de l'enfer… et puis j'ai rêvé de ces phrases…

le viel immortel ne sut quoi répondre… que fallait-il dire dans ces cas là ? 

-Remus.. vous avez été touché par un avada Kedavra…

-quoi ? et je suis pas mort ? comment ? j'ai resisté à un sort pareil ? ?

-Adam, intervint Sirius qui était totalement perdu je l'ai vu, il était mort… personne ne peut échapper au sortilège de la mort. Sauf harry mais ça c'est autre chose.

Le professeur d'histoire de la magie lança un regard noir à sirius pour qu'il se taise. C'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-j'étais mort ? quoi ? mais comment..je…

-vous êtes immortel.

Pour la deuxième fois en 10 minutes, remus perdit l'usage de la parole. Il se tira un coup de pied au cul mental pour pouvoir répondre à son collègue.

-immortel ?

-oui, ça veux dire qu'on ne peut pas mourir.

-je sais ce que ça veut dire " immortel ". mais…

remus cherchait vainement à rassembler ses idées. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il effectuait des recherches avec hermione sur les immortels, et voilà qu'on lui annoncait qu'il en était un.

-et vous lui dîtes ça comme ça ? demanda Sirius qui parraissait maintenant plus choqué qu'autre chose.

-vous auriez voulu que je lui sorte ça comment. " oh salut ! au fait, je voulais te dire, tu vas avoir à peu de mal à mourir maintenant… j'espère que ça te dérange pas trop ? "

-eh vous voulez pas arrêter tous les deux que j'essaye de digérer ce qui m'arrive ? les coupa le loup-garou.

Les deux hommes se turent, tandis que Remus se passait une main lasse sur le visage. Il finit par le se lever et par faire les 100 pas dans la pièce.

-Remus… je suis désolé… j'aurais voulu empêcher ça…

-vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie ? ça veux dire que je vais rester un loup-garou pendant des sciècles et des sciècles…

-si vous vivez jusque là….

-… subir les effets de lune, même si mes transformations sont sensées être maitrisées, ya des fois où ça déraille, et tout ça chaque mois pendant l'éternité… 

il s'arrêta d'un coup.

-………….pardon ? si je vis jusque là ? attendez… je suis immortel ou je ne le suis pas ?

-il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de tuer un immortel… la décapitation…

-……….. oui… j'avais oublié…

-hein ?

-vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que j'étais resté les bras croisés penant tout ce temps. Une Jeune fille du Nom de Hermione Granger à effectué des recherches assez possée, et j'en sais déjà pas mal sur les immortels…

-…

-euh, dîtes…

les deux immortels se retournèrent vers l'animagi.

-qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

***

-Harry ! ! ! dépèche toi ! ! ! il faut rentrer dans le château ! ! !

-hermione ! où est Sirius ? 

-quoi ?

-il avait dit qu'il me suivait… et Lupin ?

-et Pierson ? rajouta Ron.

-il ont dut rester à Pre-au-lard pour combattre les mangermorts… suggéra Hermione.

Harry fit soudain demi-tour, et partit en courant dans le direction du village de sorciers.

-Harry ! Harry mais t'es malade ! tu va pas y retourner à pied ? ? ? ça nous à déjà pris 20 minutes en calèche !

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau, réfléchissant à vitesse grand V.

-où sont les écuries ?

-au sud du parc… mais Harry, stoppe un peu ton délire !

-sirius est en danger. Je vais l'aider.

le survivant courait maintenant en direction des stalles où logeaient les doubles-poneys blancs. Une fois sur place, il fit rapidement un tour par la sellerie pour prendre de quoi harnacher un animal, Hermione et Ron toujours sur ses talons.

-Harry ! mais réfléchit 5 minutes ! t'as quasiment aucune chance de les arrêter !

-je vais là bas… avec ou sans vous. Leur dit-il en bouclant la sangle de la selle.

Les deux autres sorciers échangèrent rapidement un regard, et foncèrent à leur tour en direction de la sellerie, pour en revenir avec l'équipement nécéssaire. Quelques instants plus tard, trois ponys blancs avec un cavalier chacun sur leur dos, foncaient au triple galop vers Pré au lard. Une silhouette habillé de noir assista à la scène de loin. Il réagit tout de suite en voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient…

-eh merde…

Rogue fonça lui aussi vers les écuries, et pris juste le temps de prendre un filet et le plus grand animal de l'écurie, un magnifique Lippizzan, et sauta immédiatement dessus à cru, pour ensuite partir au galop après un coup de talon dans les flans de sa monture.

Quand il arriva à pré au lard, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne trouva que les trois poneys blancs. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et il baissa la tête de découragement. Comment allait-il les retrouver maintenant. Il ne pouvait rien faire…. De dépit, il regarda ses main…et .. son poignet gauche ? ? ? qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? le tatouage des guetteurs ? oui, il se rappelait maintenat, il avit été programmé pour apparaître au moment où Lupin…

-oh putain… oh putain de merde ! Lupin !

severus sauta rapidement du Lippizzan et chercha aux alentours un indice qui l'ammenerai à Remus ou harry… minute… Remus était un loup-garou non ? la cabane hurlante ! l'espion mangemort fonçat vers la maison abandonnée. Mais lorsqu'il y arriva, des jets de lumières fusaient partout. Kronos et Lucius étaient face aux trois adolescents. Seulement, le maitre des potions ne pouvaient pas se montrer, ou toute sa couverture tomberai. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa le combat. Harry tentait difficilement de rester debout, le douleur lui lacinant sa cicatrice. Rogue ne comprenait plus. Le jeune garçon n'avait cette réaction que face au seigneur des ténèbres normalement. Il vérifia rapidement son bra gauche au niveau du coude, mais non, aucune marque ne montrait l'activité du seigneur de ténebres… 

-psssst ! ! !

le professeur releva rapidement la tête en direction de la fenêtre de la cabane. Le professeur Pierson s'y trouvait.

-Rogue ! poussez-vous qu'on saute de cette fenêtre !

severus s'executa, en reculant d'a peu près un d'un mêtre pour laisser la place à adam qui venait de dégainer un épée, un remus vivant mais qui avait l'air d'avoir très mal à la tête aussi, et un sirius à la fois abasourdi par ce qui se passait, et très énervé de trouver Rogue devant lui, bref, il se poussa pour laisser tout ce peiti monde atterir.

-Pierson ? qu'est ce que vous foutez avec cette épée ? vous n'allez pas les décapiter. Lupin ne supporterait pas un Quickennig de cette taille !

-hein ? de quoi ? fit l'interressé.

-rein laissez tomber remus. Il faut sortir ces élèves de là. Severus, emmenez Remus au château, et confiez le au professeur Mc Gonagall, elle saura quoi faire. Sirius ? venez avec moi.

Le professeur de potion s'approcha du loup-garou pour le soutenir, et l'emmena vers sa monture.

-Severus ? c'est bien la première fois que tu m'aides…

-je ne suis pas sensé intervenir, mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu te fasse écapiter dès le premier jour de ton immortalité…

-comment tu sais ça toi ?

Rogue ne dit rien, mais lorsqu'il posa la main gauche sur le dos du cheval pour prendre appui, Remus eu le temps d'apercevoir le tatouage.

-tu es guetteur ?

-monte la dessus, Lupin.

-attend, attend… tu es guetteur ? ? ? ? ?

-tu monte là dessus et tu ne discute pas.

Remus s'executa, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son collègue. 'faut dire qu'avec le mal de crâne qu'il avit contracté grâce aux supers nouvelles de l'immortalité et grâce aussi aux trois autres immortels autour de lui, il ne se sentait pas vraiment de tenir tête à Rogue. Le professeur de potion monta juste derrière lui sur le cheval et l'animal partit au galop en sens inverse pour rentrer au chateau.

Tandis que l'immortel et son guetteur galopaient au loin, Sirius et Methos avaient rejoint les trois aolescents. Harry était toujours conscient, tenant d'une main sa baguette, utilisant l'autre pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son parrain.

-quand comprendras tu, Methos, que ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais ?

-pourquoi il vous appelle Methos ?

-pour rien.

-oh, tu ne leur a pas dit qui tu étais ? s'amusa Kronos. 

-mais de quoi il parle ? s'enquit Ron

-je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai une vague idée, lui répondit discrètement Hermione.

-alors, veut tu que je leur raconte ton hstoire Methos, leur dire ce que tu es…

-je suis juste Adam Pierson… et toi, tu es foutu. Fit Methos en levant son ivanohé.

-notre dernier vrai combat remonte à 1996… tu sais que je suis bien plus fort maintenant… tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement.

-Kronos…

-qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Lucius ? fit l'immortel avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

-il nous appelle.

-met le répondeur, et dit lui qu'il me saoule, je suis occupé.

-je ne suis pas sûr que tu garde la tête bien longtemps sur les épaules après ça…

Kronos parut réfléchir quelques instants et abaissa son épée.

-c'est bon…. Dit lui qu'on arrive. On se retrouvera Methos…

-tu dis ça à chaque fois.

Cette dernière remarque lui valu un couteau en pleine poitrine, alors que les deux mangemorts disparaissaient… il s'effondra au sol, le visage déformé par la douleur.

-Professeur ! ! ! !

-ça…ça..va… je survivrais…

Methos retira la lame de sa poitrine.

-espèce de con… il aurait put me le rendre autrement ce couteau qu'il m'avait fauché !

-Pierson ? comment vous vous sentez ? fit sirius en s'appochant de lui.

-comme si mon cœur était transpercé d'une immense joie… mais on devrait pouvoir y aller maintenant… (cette réplique provient de la série)

-quoi ? mais attendez, vous venez de vous prendre un couteau quand même !

-j'avais sur moi quelques sorts defensifs, ce qui me permet de cicatriser assez rapidement.

Hermione l'observait en retrait. //bah voyons..//. Harry se sentant beaucoup mieux suggéra que l'on rentre assez rapidement au château, avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent. ils se dirgièrent tous vers les poneys. Sirius monta derrière Harry, craignant que celui ci n'ai encore un faiblesse due aux mangemorts, et Pierson, lui, après avoir longement hésité, grimpa derière Hermione, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Ron. La jeune benit le fait que son professeur ne puisse pas voir son visage : elle avait viré au cramoisi. Par contre cela n'échappa pas à harry, qui fit un mince sourire, et qui se transforma en vrai grand beau sourire moqueur lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ron, lequel devint encore plus furax.

***

bon, je sens que vous allez encore râler, mais pas de chroniques… *voit des tas de regards noirs* * sort sa baguette et lance un sort de défense contre tous ceux que lancent les lecteurs pas contents* Armoirumdevantumporteum ! ! ! ! ! ! (sort qui sert à se cacher derrière une porte et une armoire, inventé par Kmi) *les sorts des lecteurs ricochent* vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! ! ! ! et je continuerai à écrire ce que je veux ! ! ! ! iark niark niark ! ! ! hum.. pardon.

Ce chapitre est arrivé avec du retard, paske j'étais chez mon père et que mon père n'a pas d'ordi (la desh totale, quoi…) et donc pas d'internet, et donc pas de chapitre, puisque je ne sais pas mettre un truc online sans odrinateur.Bref. Remus n'est plus mouru, il doit y avoir des heureuses maintenant… (regard lourd sur Kmi)

Et puis comme d'hab, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

Au fait, la série Highlander repasse à partir du samedi 11 janvier sur M6 à 17h25, un épisode par semaine. Vala.


	13. et ça discute tout ce que ça peut

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! Enfin ! ! ! ! L'inspiration est revenue ! ! ! ! Et on dit merci aux épisodes d'HL qui repassent sans quoi vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre 13 ! ! ! 

HA-PPY !

Bref, comme d'hab. on va répondre à mes gentils revioureurs que j'aime ! !

Kestrel : t'adore ma fic ? La vérité, que voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Et oui, j'écris encore des trucs humoristiques (j'ai écrit Ah la dinde, parodie sur HP et la suite est en prépa.) Biz. Et merci.

Erika : je sais pas si t'as reçu mon mail t'expliquant d'où m'est venue l'idée de coller Methos à Poudlard. Sinon je te réexpliquerai. Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, parce qu'apparemment, les cross-over n'ont pas l'air d'être vraiment ton truc. Happy Sandra !

Nefra2 : si Harry à mal à la tête, c'est parce que j'ai fait la connerie du siècle dans le chapitre du match de quidditch : le fait qu'harry réagisse à la présence de Kronos, alors qu'il n'a mal à la tête que quand c'est Voldie qu'est là. Donc je me dois de rattraper cette bourde, et par conséquent cette particularité sera expliquée dans les chapitres à venir. Vala. Au fait, tu peux me dire ce qu'est " abgdlste " ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Cal : bien alors, chère _réviouveuse_, tu préfère quand Methos et Kronos sont plus présents ? Très bien je le note dans mon carnet " comment satisfaire les fans ". Merci.

Cami : oui c'est ce que je vois que tout le monde attend la suite avec impatience ! Je suis en train de me faire harceler ! ! ! ! Merci !

Jesse : oui, je sais on discute par mails privés, mais je t'avais dit que je te répondrais en détails dans le corps de la fic ! C'est chose faite. Apparemment, vous avez tous aimé la résurrection de Mumus, mais personne ne m'a dit comment vous trouviez la mort de Rem's ? ? ? Oui je sais que c'est pas la mort que vous préférez, mais je m'étais déchirée à l'écrire, alors que je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de sa résurrection…. Vala.

Lasy de lys : oui mes oreilles vont à peu près bien, mais par pitié, arrête de crier dans tes révious ! ! ) Pour les chroniques, Methos allait avoir du mal à écrire à cheval, déjà que la dernière fois en marchant c'était pas possible, alors à cheval ! ! ! ! Les lignes allaient pas être très droites. Mais rassure-toi, il devrait y avoir une chronique dans ce chapitre !

Strobinell : 'tain, tu m'oblige à ressortir le chp pour te répondre ! ! tu peut pas lire en même temps que tout les monde ! ! ! ) par contre dsl, j'ai absolument pas envie de faire survivre ton Kronos. Il me faut un immortel à décapiter alors…. )

Note : qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de revoir HL à la télé ! ^_____________________^

***

La vielle femme sortit du château en courant lorsqu'elle vu une silhouette noire descendant d'un cheval et aidant un autre homme à tenir debout.

-severus ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Pierson vous le dira lui-même. Il m'a dit de vous confier Lupin, et que vous sauriez quoi faire.

Le professeur de métamorphose afficha un air plus que résigné et porta son regard sur le loup-garou qui, avec le mal de crâne qu'il devait probablement avoir, pensait voir des poules à quatre doigts flottant un peu partout autour de lui.

-venez, amenez le jusqu'à mon bureau.

Le professeur Rogue repassa le bras de son collègue autour de ses épaules et entreprit de le traîner jusqu'au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors, et bien que la tache ne fut pas facile (je voudrais bien vous y voir moi, traîner 75 kg de muscles ! ! !) Ils y arrivèrent assez rapidement.

-mettez le là, sur le canapé.

Le maître des potions s'exécuta et se prépara à s'en aller, laissant là un Remus pas tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. 

-oh… donnez-lui un peu de potion Wiggenwield. Ça devrait calmer son mal de tête.

L'homme disparut dans un froissement de robes, alors que Remus tentait péniblement de se redresser. Minerva s'approcha de lui après avoir été cherché la potion qui venait de lui être conseillé.

-restez allongé, remus. Et buvez ça.

Il ne posa même pas de questions, tant il y en avait trop, et se contenta de boire d'un trait tout le liquide violet que contenait le gobelet. Une fois fini, il le reposa délicatement à terre, et posa ses yeux sur Minerva, haussant si bien son sourcil pour qu'elle puisse voir sa question muette : " Qu'est ce que vous savez au juste ? "

La prof détourna les yeux. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un de ses collègues serait comme Methos. Encore un qui allait traverser les âges, alors qu'elle ne commençait plus à se faire toute jeune…

-j'imagine que ça a du être difficile à avaler pour vous.

-comment vous savez que je suis immortel ?

-c'est Adam qui m'avait prévenu.

-prévenu ?

-il va falloir que vous appreniez certaines choses sur l'immortalité, Remus. Adam m'avait de vous raconter s'il n'était pas en mesure de le faire lui-même.

-mais il va revenir ?

-oui, mais il ne voudrait pas laisser vos questions sans réponses trop longtemps. Alors… par où commencer ?

-par pourquoi les immortels existent….

Minerva hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas choisi le sujet le plus simple…

-bien. Personne ne sait d'où viennent les immortels. Nous savons juste qu'une poignée de personnes naissent avec le gène de la pré-immortalité. L'immortalité d'un homme qui a ce gène ne sera révélé que s'il est victime d'un mort violente, pour vous en l'occurrence, L'avada kedavra. Si la personne en question meure lentement (maladie, vieillesse, et autre) elle ne devient pas immortelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi certains sont immortels et pas d'autres. C'est un peu comme les pouvoirs magiques des sorciers. C'est aléatoire, je pense.

Ce que nous savons, par contre, c'est que les immortels sont sur Terre pour participer à un jeu, où à la fin, il ne peu il y en rester qu'un. Ces combats pour la victoire sont sans merci : le vainqueur décapite l'adversaire, ce qui me fait penser qu'il faudra vous entraîner à l'épée. Ma décapitation entraîne un quickennig, c'est à dire l'absorption de toute la puissance de l'adversaire.

-en parlant de quickchose, rogue a sortit à un moment que si Adam décapitait Lucius ou Kronos, je n'allais pas supporter un bidule truc de cette taille.

Mc Gonagall se mordit la lèvre. Severus n'était pas au courant de l'immortalité d'Adam. Mais Remus allait finir par le découvrir…… en temps utile…. Il ferait lui-même la découverte.

-lorsqu'un mortel décapite un immortel, le quickennig va à l'immortel le plus proche. On ne devient pas immortel en étant touché par la puissance, le corps ne le supporterai pas.

-ah…et c'est quoi le zigouigoui qui fait " buzz " dans la tête ?

cette question lui valu un long soupir de la part de son collègue…

***

Les trois poneys arrivèrent au petit trot dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce fut un Ron passablement furieux qui déscendit la premier, suivit d'un Harry mort de rire, d'une Hermione aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, un Methos qu'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser, et d'un Sirius totalement largué par l'attitude des autres. Ils ramenèrent en silence les poneys dans les écuries, et rangèrent le harnachement.

-remontez dans votre salle commune… Sirius, venez avec moi, fit assez autoritairement Methos.

Les quatre autres personnes haussèrent les épaules dans un parfait synchronisme, et les trois élèves partirent vers la tour est du château. Le professeur lui prit la direction de l'aile où étaient enseignés les cours de Métamorphoses, un animagi sur les talons.

-vous êtes sûr qu'il est bien là bas ?

Methos sentit un buzz dans son esprit.

-ooooooooooh que oui….

Quelques murs plus loin, dans le bureau de Minerva, Remus était tranquillement en train d'attendre une réponse à sa dernière question quand une violente douleur le prit en son sein. Il resta bloqué sur le canapé, avec l'impression d'avoir la crampe du siècle, Minerva à ses côtés.

-Remus ? Remus, ça va ? ? ?

-je sais pas, répondit-il en grimaçant de douleur.. ça m'est déjà arrivé tout à l'heure, mais pas si soudainement…

Ses crampes s'accentuèrent quand Methos entra dans la pièce, suivit de Remus. Minerva comprit instantanément d'où venait le mal du loup-garou, et s'écarta un peu de son collègue pour aller rejoindre son ami.

-pour votre question, fit Minerva avec un petit sourire, voilà le zigouigoui qui fait " buzz " dans la tête.

Methos secoua la tête devant la scène et s'approcha de Remus. 

-laissez vous aller, plus vous allez contenir la douleur, plus ça fera mal…

Lupin écouta les conseils de son collègue et tentât de décontracter ses muscles. Au bout de quelques secondes, le buzz disparut.

-Merlin ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? ?

-ce qui permet de savoir si un immortel est en approche.

Remus releva la tête et regarda alternativement Sirius et Adam…

-et c'est lequel…. ?

-euh, je pense pas que ce soit moi Remus… fit timidement Sirius. Adam, Vous aviez sut que Remus était dans la pièce…. C'était à cause du Buzz ?

-baaaaaaaaaaaah………. Fit piteusement la personne concernée en se grattant pensivement le crâne.

Remus regardait le professeur d'histoire de la magie avec des yeux ronds.

-vous êtes immortel ET guetteur ? ? ? ?

-hé ! D'où vous savez que j'étais guetteur ? ? ? ?

-intuition Remussienne et recherches sur Internet…. Fit le loup-garou avec un vrai faux sourire.

-magnifique… tu en étais où dans les explications Minerva ?

-au " buzz " de reconnaissance. J'avais à peu près tout dit, et je pense que je vais te laisser le soin de continuer le cours. 

-ah, parce qu'il y a encore des trucs à dire ? je vais faire une surchauffe cérébrale…

- oui il y a encore deux trois précisions que l'on peut ajouter… dit Methos en prenant la suite de Minerva. Les immortels sont stériles…

-HEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? ? ? ? Firent en cœur les deux maraudeurs.

-pas d'enfants. désolé…

-……………….Génial. C'est tout bonnement génial, râla remous en se levant du canapé. J'allais fêter tranquillement mes 38 ans, quand brusquement, je me fais tuer, et Paf ! Je reviens d'entre les morts. On me dit que je ne vais plus pouvoir mourir du tout, que je serai un loup-garou pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et par-dessus le marché, pas de gamin ? ? ?

-oh, y'a pas de quoi s'énerver…. Ça fait quelques millénaires moi que je supporte ça.

Minerva adressa un regard plein de surprise à son ami. Soit, il était en train de lui dire qui il était, soit, il était vraiment con…

-millénaire ?

-oups ? Fit Methos en regardant Minerva, qui venait de rendre la tête dans ses mains de désespoir.

Ok. Il avait fait une connerie. Le tout : comment rattraper ?

-vous êtes Methos.

Cette fois, c'est vers Remus que Minerva adressa un regard surpris. Le silence s'installa, laissant Methos la bouche ouverte, signe disant très clairement : " mais comment ki sait autant de choses ? ? ? ". Ce fut Sirius qui dénoua la situation.

-c'est qui Methos ? Demanda Sirius largué de quelques années lumières. C'est moi qui fait la surchauffe cérébrale….

-bon, maintenant à moi de faire le cours. Je pense que vous voulez probablement savoir ce que moi, je sais. J'ai appris l'existence des immortels grâce au nom de Methos, personnage que j'ai trouvé dans les livres l'histoire de la mythologie, où j'ai trouvé des textes relatants de certains cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

Le regard de Methos se rempli d'une peur indescriptible… Minerva tenta de lui envoyer des regards réconfortants, Remus ne pouvait pas savoir… en fait, il ne devait pas savoir. Et ce dernier remarqua la tension qui venait de naître dans la pièce.

-j'ai dis une connerie ?

-mmmmnmnnan. Continuez.

-…. Euh.. Et donc, bah, euh. Voilà.

-c'est tout ?

-Mumus, comment, tu savais pour la décapitation des immortels, quand on était dans la cabane hurlante ?

-et pour les guetteurs, ajouta Methos, ravit de changer de sujet.

-ah, on a réussi à pirater un truc d'Internet, genre des tas d'écrans qui se suivent…. Comment ça s'appelle… le oueb ? Nan ?

-un site web ou un site Internet….

-voilà, et on a trouvé des tas et des tas de listes dont celle des guetteurs, où votre nom et celui de votre ami Dawson apparaissent, puis y'avait une liste d'immortels, là, on a trouvé Methos, et les listes de pré-guetteurs, où il y avait Rogue… 

-Severus est guetteur ? Posa précipitamment Minerva.

-oui, et je peux savoir, Remus, qui est " on " ?

-je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Hermione Granger. Et ne lui mettez pas de retenue pour ça, c'est moi qui lui avais demandé de faire des recherches.

-Severus est guetteur…. Guetteur de qui au juste ?

-il est guetteur tout neuf, parce qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, il n'avait pas de tatouage sur le poignet gauche… bizarre… y aurait-il un nouvel immort… *tilt* ……..

Tous s'entre-regardèrent, sauf Remus, qui venait de sortir de son monologue pour afficher l'expression du type surpris, choqué, largué, j'en passe et des meilleures…. Ce fut Sirius qui réagit le premier en s'avançant vers son ami d'enfance.

-bien, je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais apparemment, si a chaque nouvel immortel, il y a un guetteur, et que tu es un nouvel immortel, alors Rogue te guette… et je compatis, Remus.

***

Cela faisait bien 20 minutes que Harry tournait en rond dans la salle, en parfaite synchronisation avec Hermione. Ron avait arrêté de regarder la scène depuis longtemps déjà. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu le tournis, mais plutôt pour concentrer son esprit sur une rage indescriptible.

Par contre, pour les autres Gryffondors…

-y m'rendent malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade… gémit Dean.

-c'est pire que pour le match de quidditch contre serpentartd ajouta Neville tout aussi frais que son camarade.

-je les assomme ? Demanda innocemment Matis Fitipaldi, le deuxième batteur de l'équipe, alors qu'il venait de dégainer sournoisement sa batte.

-moi je vote plutôt pour un seau d'eau sur la tête. Affirma Seamus.

-ou alors, pour Harry, un bisou de Ginny… hein Ginny ?

-Fichez-moi la paix, répliqua l'interpellée en devenant aussi rouge que les couleurs de sa maison.

-bon, bah puisque personne ne se décide, je vais appliquer ma solution, fit Matis en se levant.

-si je sens ne serais-ce que l'ombre de l'anticipation de l'idée d'une batte sur ma tête Matis, je te jure que je te fais fumer ton balai et tu me fera 60 tours de stade en courant avec des boulets au pied, répondit Harry, sans arrêter de tourner en rond.

-y tourne en rond, mais il a pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Comme quoi, les battes, c'est efficace, gloussa Matis en rangeant son instrument de guerre, à dire la suscitée Batte de batteur.

-'vais faire un tour…

Hermione arrêta de tourner en rond pour regarder son ami partir d'un pas déterminé hors de la salle commune. Elle poussa un long soupir, et se laissa tomber sur un des gros fauteuils.

-qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda doucement Ginny à sa meilleure amie.

-il se passe des tas de trucs bizarres… je peux te confier un secret ?

-bien sûr. Mais pas ici, montons dans mon dortoir.

Les jeunes filles montèrent quelques étages et se posèrent sur le lit jeune Weasley.

-Alors ?

-eh bien…. C'est surtout Harry le problème. Il réagit à la présence d'un mangemort comme si c'était Voldemort lui-même. J'ai appris que des personnes étaient immortelles et qu'elles se baladaient dans les environs.

-immortelles ? Comment ? Comme des elfes ?

-à peu près. Le Mangemort Kronos en serait un. Et je suis prête à parier que le prof d'histoire aussi.

-Pierson ?

-oui, enfin, si c'est son vrai nom. Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il se fait appeler Methos. Alors, moi, je suis complètement larguée.

-et a part ça, qu'est ce qui se passe d'autre ?

-drago oublie de plus en plus de se foutre de moi. 

-? ? ? Tu crois qu'il… est amoureux de toi ?

-mais nooooooon…. Je crois qu'il est fortement préoccupé… surtout depuis le match, où le mangemort à attaquer Harry. Et puis ya Ron aussi. Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

-de qui ? 

-de Pierson ! Quand on est revenu de Pré au lard, il s'est mis derrière moi à cheval… et je t'explique pas la réaction de ton frère ! ma réaction aussi au passage…

-c'est vrai que d'avoir un si beau mec collé derrière soi, c'est hmmm…. Evocateur…

-oah, t'es con, ginny ! ! !

***

Harry marchait mécaniquement, les mains dans les poches, plongé dans une réflexion aussi profonde que les gouffres du grand canyon. Lui aussi, cette réaction face à Kronos le turlupinait. Comment était-ce possible ? Si cette particularité s'étendait à tous les mangemorts, autant dire qu'il était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Il continua d'avancer ainsi, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour, et c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il manqua rentrer de plein fouet dans Severus Rogue, qui venait précipitamment de faire demi-tour pour retourner vers le bureau de sa collègue, professeur de Métamorphose, ignorant totalement la présence du jeune Gryffondor. Le survivant fut passablement surpris du manque de réaction de son professeur. D'habitude, être au milieu du passage de celui-ci devait valoir, oh, facilement une petite trentaine de points….

Mais la trentaine de points resta bien sagement dans son compteur, et le maître des potions continua d'un pas précipité sa progression vers le bureau de McGonagall, où Remus, Methos, Sirius et Minerva était encore en grande discussion sur les guetteurs. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée lorsque Severus entra, laissant en suspend l'énième question de Sirius qui commençait à avoir l'expression maussade du type qui voudrait se trouver 4 galaxies plus loin.

Severus marcha dans la pièce sans décrocher un mot et avança vers le professeur d'histoire de la magie qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir : son collègue venait de l'empoigner par le bras et le tirait brutalement à l'exterieur du bureau.

-héééééééééééééééééééé ! ! ! ! ! Minerva ! Mais aid… !

Les trois autres n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre la fin le phrase. La porte venait de se refermer sur la sortie assez théâtrale des deux professeurs.

Rogue traîna Methos sur quelques mètres, malgré les virulentes protestations de celui-ci, et le poussa négligemment contre un mur. Methos, commençait sérieusement à se faire des idées comme quoi était tombé sur la tête, et avait chopé la subite en vie de le violer, ici, maintenant, tout de suite, quand Severus se calma et lui posa une question.

-Où est Joe ?

-quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à Joe ?

-je dois lui parler, cela concerne les guetteurs.

-je suis guetteur moi.

-vous l'étiez. Où est joe ?

-il n'est… plus là.

-arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et dîtes moi il est.

-il est parti je vous dis. Répondit un peu violemment Methos.

Severus réagit rapidement et attrapa son collègue par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-je suis un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment, alors dîtes moi ce que je veux savoir !

-mais lâchez-moi !

-il faut que je voie Joe !

-Ok. OK ! ! ! Il est caché par le sortilège fidelitas. Je ne peux pas vous dire où, et vous savez pourquoi. Si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, je pourrais peut-être aller le voir, mais je ne vous promets rien. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me poser par terre que ça m'arrangerait…

Severus adoucit un peu son regard et reposa Methos à terre, lui rendant un peu de dignité.

-alors allez lui dire qu'il faut qu'on sache si des guetteurs sont positionnés sur Kronos et Lucius, et sur d'autres mangemorts immortels. On à besoin d'infos. 

Sur ces derniers mots, il retourna vers les cachots aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu dans le bureau.

-ce type est un malade….

***

Bien loin du collège, un jeune homme était assit dans l'herbe, une épée posée à coté de lui. Il regardait les derniers rayons du soleil es frayer un chemin entre les collines de la drome. Encore une journée de passée… et tellement encore à venir. Oh, oui, tellement. Il était jeune. On lui donnait tout juste 17 ans. Et pourtant, il en avait trois de plus. Mort jeune. Jeune pour toujours. Un vrai jeune immortel. _//jeune… je ne sais plus si ce mot aura un sens désormais…//_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne approcher derrière lui. Une grande blonde aux cheveux courts.

-qu'est ce que tu fais ?

L'immortel se retourna.

-je réfléchis. A qu'est ce la vie maintenant. 

La femme s'assit doucement à ses côtés.

-je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Ta première mort est survenu assez tôt. Mais j'espère t'avoir assez bien formé en trois ans. L'avantage d'être mort à 18 ans, c'est qu'on a beaucoup de capacités, et on apprend facilement. Tu es un élève doué.

-tu es un bon professeur, Amanda. Et une vrai grande sœur pour moi.

Tous les deux se turent. Et après un bon moment de silence, Amanda se décida à reprendre la parole.

-je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Poudlard.

-c'est Marie Longdubat qui te les a envoyées ?

-oui. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle fait pour arriver à savoir autant de choses…

-son petit-fils, Neville est à Poudlard. Et puis, tu as bien dût lui apprendre quelques trucs…

-c'est vrai…. Mais je lui ai surtout appris la magie moldue. Elle aussi à été une élève très douée.

-je n'en doute pas. Alors, que disent ces nouvelles ?

-il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts à Pré au lard. Ils sont tous les deux immortels. Kronos et Lucius.

-Lucius ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Les immortels sont stériles, et pourtant il a un fils.

-tu n'es pas le seul à t'être posé la question. Et Kronos m'inquiète aussi. Il à été décapité par Methos…

Le jeune garçon considéra longuement toutes les nouvelles, attendant la suite. Amanda allait sûrement lui demander quelque chose…

-j'aimerai que tu ailles à Poudlard.

Nous y voilà.

-pourquoi ?

-parce qu'ils y a sûrement d'autres immortels, qu'ils faudra que la bande infernale des sorciers sachent manier une épée si les immortels les attaquent, et que je ne peux pas y aller moi-même. Meth m'a dit de rester cachée, ici en France.

-…. Bon. J'irai.

***

wéééééé ! ! Enfin fini de taper ce chapitre ! ! Il est bcp plus long !

Alors, 1ère note : je pense que les puristes HL auront remarqué la deuxième bourde que j'ai faite dans cette histoire : dans la série, c'est Duncan qui décapitai Kronos (enfin, je crois.) Et non pas Methos. Mais comme je suis une fanficeuse et que j'en ai strictement rien à faire, on fera comme si kronos avait été décapité par Thotos.

2ème note : aloooooooooors ? Qui est ce jeune homme dont on parle à la fin de la fic ? ? ? ? ? Allez-y ! J'attends vos suggestions. Levez le doigt ! ! ! Oui ? Je vois une main qui se dresse subitement au fond de la salle ! ! ! ! Kmi ? nan, toi tu sais déjà c'est normal, alors tu dis rien. Alors ? Des idées ?

3ème note : pour la forme et puis ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait, on va faire pêter le disclaimer. Aller zou.

Harry Potter et compagnie sont propriété de madame Rowling, les persos de HL appartiennent à je-sais-plus-qui, mais en tout cas, ils leur appartiennent, ça c'est sûr, quoi je on se bat avec Kmi pour savoir qui aura le droit de planquer Methos et Remus sous son lit. Je crois que ça va finir en garde alternée tout ça … 'Ai pas gagné de pépettes pour cette fic, et c'est bien dommage parce que ça pourrait toujours renflouer le compte en banque…

Pour les autres noms : 

Matis fitipaldi. Matis est le prénom de mon ch'tit frère, il lui appartient, Fitipaldi est le nom d'un pilote de F1, il lui appartient aussi. Suzy Chapman : suzy (à l'origine c'est Susie) est le prénom d'une très bonne amie à moi, chapman appartient à la génialissime chanteuse Tracy chapman, que je remercie chaudement parce que ses disques me permettent de bien occuper les cours de communication. Christophe Mali : le nom et le prénom appartiennent à la personne qui se prénomme ainsi, à dire un des trois chanteurs du Groupe Tryo. Colin Mc gregor : colin, c'est le petit frêre de mon amie Susie, et Mcgregor, bah c'est à l'acteur du même nom. Liam paris : Liam, c'est de l'acteur Liam Nesson (qui a dit que j'aimais les acteurs qui jouaient dans star Wars ? ? ?) Et Paris, c'est un personnage de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette. 

Bon, c'est tout ce qui ya à dire. C'est personnages n'étaient pas importants, mais fallait que je les cite.

A part ça bah, comme d'hab., j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! ! ! !

Biz.san.


	14. retour in ze passé

Nous voilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et encore une fois, il sera écrit en cours de communication. Vous pouvez voir à quel point j'apprécie ce cours. On peut y faire n'importe quoi, la prof ne remarque absolument rien. C'est assez hallucinant !!! O_O

Bref, comme moi, je n'ai rien envie de faire, je vais taper le chapitre 14 pour votre plus grand plaisir !!! 

Disclaimer : l'idée m'appartient, Lucius-maitre-spirituel-de-moi est planqué sous mon lit, mais il va falloir que je le déménage dans le placard, parce que j'ai quelqu'un qui va être jaloux. Tout le reste est à Madame Rowling. (Ceci dit, en passant, il paraît qu'elle s'est mise à poursuivre en justice tous les sites Yaoi HP ! ! ! ! !)

***

-j'irai.

Il avait dit ça quasiment sans réfléchir, sur un air neutre, mais qui trahissait une petite excitation. Revoir son ancien collège était toujours agréable… revoir les anciens élèves…. Et son équipe de Quidditch. Comment se débrouillait Harry ?

Sans plus attendre il se leva, et partit en direction de la maison qu'il occupait avec Amanda.

-qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Olivier ?

-c'te question. Préparer mon sac !

Amanda se leva à sa suite, et le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Olivier descendit les deux marches qui menaient au fond vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé dans la petite pièce aux murs bleus, il contourna la lit et se dirigea vers le placard pour y prendre toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour son voyage. Amanda le regardait faire, calée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune brun releva la tête.

-au fait, question : j'y vais en transplanant ou par des moyens moldus ?

-les mangemorts surveillent les transplanages en ce moment. Kronos ne s'intéresse pas à toi, mais ce serait plus prudent que tu y ailles en avion, depuis l'aéroport de Satolas, à Lyon.

-c'est beaucoup plus long….

-tu en as pour 2 ou 3 heures à peine.

-c'est bien ce que je disais…

-fainéant ! 

-oui mais les deux heures, il faut les compter en plus du trajet vers Lyon, de l'embarquement, du débarquement, et du voyage en Poudlard express ! …. Heureusement que je me suis acheté une voiture moldue ! ce sera beaucoup plus pratique pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport…

-toujours en train de râler… fit Amanda en secouant la tête, alors qu'Olivier bouclait sa valise.

Le jeune immortel s'écarta de l'armoire pour aller vers le fond de la pièce, vers la fenêtre, et attrapa son balai d'un geste vif, et revint le poser sur le lit avec son autre bagage.

-heu, tu comptes partir tout de suite ? c'est pas très gentil de me laisser comme ça…

-mais non, tu avais dis que ce soir, on se regarderait X-men. je partirai demain matin par le premier avion…

Amanda baissa la tête avec un sourire mélancolique.

-j'espère que tout se passera bien…

***

-bon bon bon…. C'est pas tout ça mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda innocemment Sirius en regardant la nuit tomber par la fenêtre.

-on va s'coucher, lui répondit son ami d'enfance en baillant ouvertement. J'en ai marre, je suis crevé, et j'ai qu'une envie, fusionner avec ma couette… Minerva ?

L'interpellée relava la tête de ses dossiers. Methos était partit depuis un bout de temps déjà, elle en avait donc profité pour continuer toutes les formalités administratives liées à l'établissement.

-qu'il y a-t-il, Remus ?

-ça fait combien de temps que vous connaissez Adam ?

-bien longtemps… c'était un peu avant que je rentre à Poudlard…

-et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-oh, c'est une longue histoire…

***

__

flash back

-vous êtes qui monsieur ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à la jeune demoiselle qui tenait un nounours dans ses bras.

-je suis juste un visiteur… pourquoi ?

-t'as une tête bizarre…

Il sourit face au comportement de la petite fille…. Le passage du " vous " au " tu " était assez amusant.

-Sidonie ! Cesse d'embêter ce monsieur !

-mais Minerva ! Je parle ! c'est tout !

-tututut… maman t'a dit de ne pas t'éloigner d'elle. Retourne là-bas !

-rhôôô la la…. T'es même pas drôle d'abord…

La petite Sidonie s'en alla vers un banc voisin où lisait tranquillement une femme, en traînant lascivement son nounours.

-je vous prie d'excuser ma petite sœur. Elle n'est pas très diplomate.

-ce n'est rien. Tiens, tu vas à Poudlard ?

-pardon ? Ah oui, fit Minerva en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa main droite qui tenait toujours la lettre d'admission. Vous connaissez cette école de sorcellerie ? Je croyais que vous étiez Moldu, vous êtes habillé comme eux.

-oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que je reste la plupart du temps avec les moldus. Et puis, je trouve leurs grands manteaux très pratiques…

Minerva sourit à la remarque. Il avait l'air sympathique, malgré cette lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Il était jeune, à peine la trentaine, mais pourtant, on pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il avait traversé plus d'épreuves que quiconque, plus qu'il n'en eut été possible en trente ans de vie sur Terre. Une sagesse infinie émanait de lui.

-Minerva ! ! ! On y va ! Viens ma chérie !

-pardon, il faut que j'y aille…. J'ai été très contente de vous connaître, monsieur… ?

-Pierson. Adam Pierson.

-Monsieur Pierson, donc. Peut-être nous recroiserons nous un jour…

-j'en suis certain. Bonne chance pour tes études!

-Merci !

La jeune sorcière lui fit un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Methos perdit enfin le bague sourire qui lui avait fleurit sur les lèvres, et remarqua quelque chose tombé à terre. La jeune fille venait de perdre son ruban…

***

-et vous vous êtes revu ?, Demanda Sirius qui avait volé le canapé à Remus pour s'y étaler de tout son long, sur le ventre, en battant l'air de ses pieds comme un gamin.

-bien sûr. Trois ans plus tard, à Pré au lard…

***

flash back 

La jeune Gryffondor effectuait sa toute première sortie à Pré au lard depuis son admission à Poudlard. N'étant pas du genre à aller dépenser ses mornilles chez Zonko en farces et attrapes, Minerva avait donc choisit de passer à la librairie de la ville afin de trouver des ouvrages complémentaires sur les sorts de niveau trois. Elle était dans les rayons et parcourait les étagères du bout des doigts. Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur un ouvrage relié de cuire, qu'elle prit en main afin d'étudier son contenu. Elle le trouva d'ailleurs fort intéressant, et se dirigea vers la caisse, toujours le nez dans le livre ce qui lui valu de percuter de plein fouet un autre client de la boutique. Confuse, elle releva le nez, en bafouillant des excuses, qui s'arrêtèrent net quand elle reconnut ce regard plein de sagesse.

-bonjour, on se connaît ?

Visiblement il ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

-oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a trois ans, dans un parc. Ma sœur vous trouvait bizarre…

L'homme parut réfléchir quelques instants.

-ah oui ! fit il en souriant. Je me souviens de toi. Nous avions pas mal discuté… je vois que tu es maintenant entrée à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que tu es une élève très brillante…

Minerva commença à rougir. C'était bien le premier homme avec qui elle arrivait à discuter librement comme ça. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un véritable grand frère en face d'elle…l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un pour la guider, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui montrer le chemin comme elle le faisait avec Sidonie…mais c'était insensé ! Elle le connaissait à peine ! Et sa mère qui lui rabâchait toujours de ne pas parler aux inconnus.

-j'avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions…fit Methos pour rompre le silence, le tout en lui tendant un petit ruban rose.

-Mon ruban ! ! Je croyais l'avoir perdu !

-il aurait put l'être, mais disons qu'il a attendu sagement ton retour. Seulement, je ne savais pas si j'allais te reconnaître. Tu es bien loin de la jeune fille de 11 ans que j'avais connu. Mais heureusement, c'est toi qui m'as reconnu. C'est sûrement parce que le ruban avait un pouvoir magique…

Minerva ne savait pas si son ruban possédait ou non un quelconque pouvoir, mais qui était sûr, c'est que Adam l'avait totalement enchanté avec ses propos.

Minerva prit le ruban que lui tendait l'adulte et le noua dans ses cheveux, le sourire ne lui quittant pas les lèvres.

-merci beaucoup. C'est très gentil de votre part.

-il faudrait peut-être aller payer ton livre…

-oh ! Oui, oui ! J'y vais.

***

-sacrée histoire… mais vous êtes bien proches pour une simple histoire de ruban….

-des éléments sont survenus par la suite… je ne sais pas si je dois vous les raconter…

Remus vit que le regard du professeur de métamorphose s'était voilé. Un mauvais souvenir venait de refaire surface…

-lors de ma cinquième année, une autre sortie…

***

__

-Mc gonagall ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Jedusor ! Je suis préfète aussi, alors un peu de respect !

-on a pas le temps pour ce genre d'élucubrations ! Il faut rassembler les élèves !

Tout autour d'eux, une panique invraisemblable régnait. Plusieurs sorciers étaient apparus et s'amusaient à lancer des mauvais sorts un peut partout.

Minerva avait vu sa joie s'effondrer en quelques minutes. Elle était venue à Pré au lard, toute contente, puisque ses parents venaient lui rendre visite avec sa petite sœur Sidonie, et à trois heures de l'après midi, un cri, coupant toutes conversations aux trois balais.

-Grindelwald ! ! Il est ici ! Fuyez !

Le regard de la jeune préfète s'agrandit et se remplit de peur. Elle se leva, et s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses parents : elle devait retrouver tous les élèves et les ramener le plus vite possible à l'école.

-fait attention Minerva ! Lui avait crié sa sœur qui avait tout juste 9 ans maintenant.

-Hey toi ! Reviens !

Le dénommé Jedusor couru dans une ruelle à la poursuite d'un élève. Minerva parcourut la rue du regard pour vérifier qu'il ne restait personne quand elle vit ses parents s'approcher d'elle en courant, évitant un mur qui venait de s'effondrer d'une maison. Les adeptes de Grindelwald étaient sur la place.

-Maman ! Papa ! Rentrez, je vous en prie.

Mme Mc gonagall enlaça rapidement rapidement sa fille, et après lui avoir déposé un baisé sur la joue s'en alla vers la sortie de la ville. Des explosions se faisaient entendre partout, plusieurs maisons étaient en feu. Jedusor arriva avec un troisième année sous le bras. Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire face à la scène, Tom pouvait être très persuasif quand il le voulait.

-on s'en va ! Les autres doivent déjà être loin !

-Jedusor ! Attention !

Le jeune homme put freiner à temps sa course pour ne pas se retrouver ensevelit sous une pluie de gravats.

-il faut faire demi-tour !

-non ! Non attend !

Minerva venait d'apercevoir une forme qui se battait dans une des rues… c'était…. Un combat à l'épée… non… en fait un homme se battait avec une épée dans une main, et sa baguette dans l'autre, contre un sorcier. Mais l'autre n'avait pas d'arme blanche.

Un autre cri strident se fit entendre à la sortie de la ville. La préfète se retourna et vit qu'une autre maison s'écroulait, ensevelissant une personne. Une femme sous le choc tenait une petite fille de neuf ans dans ses bras. Cette femme, Minerva la connaissait trop bien. Un sorcier de Grindelwald se tenait près d'eux et les menaçait de sa baguette.

La jeune fille commença à courir vers les deux personnes en danger, suivie de peu par l'homme qui se battait à l'épée tout à l'heure.

Un premier sort expelliarmus fit voler la femme. Elle fit son atterrissage en plein sur un rocher et on put entendre le claquement sinistre de cervicales brisées…le deuxième sort, tiré tout de suite après, fut un Avada Kedavra en plein sur la petite fille qui mourut sans un cri. Seuls ses yeux étaient écarquillés, restes d'une peur immense.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! MAMAN ! NON !

Elle continua à courir essayant d'accélérer malgré sa fatigue évidente. L'homme à l'épée venait maintenant de la doubler. Bizarre… il lui rappelait quelqu'un. L'homme allait vers le sorcier qui venait de commettre les deux meurtres, et ne prit même pas le peine de lui lancer un sort. Il lui planta tout bonnement son épée dans le ventre, puis partit vers d'autres assassins.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle enjamba plusieurs décombres, et alla se jeter sur le cadavre de sa sœur.

-Sidonie ! Sidonie ! Je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi !

Elle chercha à mettre la petite fille debout, refusant de croire à sa mort, et l'amena près de sa mère.

-si…s'il te plait… s'il vous plait ! Réveillez-vous. Je ne veux pas.

-il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles…

Minerva leva des yeux mouillés vers la personne qui venait de dire ces mots. L'homme à l'épée se tenait devant elle. Oui, c'était lui. Adam Pierson. Mais pourquoi était il là ?

-il…il les à tué… IL LES A TUE ! Pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi ?

Adam s'agenouilla et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-ils n'avaient jamais rien fait…et ma sœur… elle n'avait que neuf ans…. Elle ne demandait que des câlins…. Ce sont des montres !

Minerva éclata en sanglots.

-Pourquoi… ?

-il faut que tu partes. D'autres sorciers ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Minerva n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, et resta penché sur le corps sans vie de Sidonie.

-c'est mélodramatique.

Les dires de Pierson venaient d'être confirmés. Minerva relava les yeux. En quelques secondes, ils s'emplirent d'une haine d'une force insoupçonnée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Adam l'avait tirée en arrière et avait lancé un sort sur le sorcier.

-Mucus Ad Nauséum !

Le sorcier poussa un énorme éternuement! Mucus Ad Nauséum était un puissant sort de rhume, un des favoris de Peeves.

-Abada Kedabra !

Le sort que le sorcier essayât de répliquer échoua totalement. Il avait le nez bouché !

-bais berdeuh !

Même si la situation avait du drôle, Minerva ne put esquisser un seul sourire. Un des sorciers était quasiment hors d'état de nuire puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas prononcer un seul sort correctement. Seulement, d'autres sorciers en parfaite santé arrivaient en renfort. Il se retourna vers la jeune élève.

-cours ! Cours aussi vite que tu pourras vers le collège. Ton ami Jedusor n'est pas loin, il saura te protéger au cas ou….

-mais…

-COURS !

Adam ressortit son épée, et se rua sur les sorciers, tentant de lancer des sorts pour les déstabiliser, mais il était évident que la supériorité numérique de ses adversaires ne lui laissait aucune chance. Minerva aperçut la lueur d'un autre éclair vert, et vit Adam s'effondrer. Mais elle continua à courir. Tom venait aussi vers elle il la prit par la manche et ils s'en allèrent en courant du plus vite qu'ils purent vers le château de Poudlard.

Minerva était dans l'antichambre du bureau du directeur. La tête basse, elle attendait. Ses parents venaient de mourir, sa sœur aussi, il ne lui restait aucune famille. Si elle n'était pas adoptée, elle resterait dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cette pièce, laissant le directeur et d'autres professeurs débattre sur son cas de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais le souvenir qui la marqua le plus ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas pour laisser entrer un jeune homme brun d'une trentaine d'année, le visage légèrement typé grec. Minerva était stupéfiée.

-je… je… vous…

-shhhhht… écoute-moi bien. Oui je sais que tu m'as vu mourir, et je t'expliquerais plus tard ce qui s'est passé. Mais en attendant, je pense qu'un orphelinat Moldu n'est pas une bonne solution. Je suis ici pour demander au directeur si je peux t'adopter.

La gryffondor devait donner l'effet d'être un poisson sortit de son bocal. Plus spontané que cet homme, on ne pouvait pas. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que trois fois dans leur vie, et voilà qu'il voulait la prendre sous sa protection ?

-mais pourquoi ? J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour que vous teniez tant à moi ?, Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix trahissant encore la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt.

-je t'aime bien, c'est tout.

***

-c'est ainsi qu'Adam est devenu mon tuteur pour les trois années suivantes. Il m'a bien sûr tout expliqué pour son immortalité. Lorsque j'ai reçu mon diplôme, on m'a proposé le poste de professeur de métamorphose. C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il est ensuite repartit dans le monde moldu pour changer de vie. Mais on est toujours vaguement resté en contact…. Et c'est moi qui ai demandé de venir enseigner au collège cette année. C'est un très bon historien…

-c'est…wow…

-Oui. Cette histoire est tellement incroyable que j'ai parfois du mal à y croire moi-même. Et je regrette d'être passée par toutes ces épreuves pour qu'on ai put se connaître…

Remus et Sirius en étaient bouche bée. Ils avaient été loin d'imaginer un tel passé pour le professeur.

-et maintenant, je suis de retour… annonça gravement une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

-Adam ! Où étiez vous passé ? Demanda Remus en se levant du parquet où il s'était posé.

-eh bien, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Severus, et je suis passé dans mes appartements pour récupérer quelque chose.

L'immortel s'avança vers son homologue avec une épée à la main. Les yeux du loup-garou s'illuminèrent sous le reflet de l'arme. Methos lui tendait une Excalibur.

-c'est pour moi ?

-bien sûr. Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire ce sourire timide. Ce n'est pas un cadeau de la St Valentin. Il vous fallait une arme pour défendre votre tête. Et j'ai décidé de vous entraîner. Demain, nous irons à l'arrière du parc. C'est plus tranquille.

-merci…

Dans le fond de la pièce, Sirius regardait la scène avec attendrissement. Même s'il était loup-garou, Remus allait maintenant avoir l'occasion de découvrir plus de choses que n'importe qui. Peut-être même le remède pour guérir sa maladie.

Remus faisait tourner l'épée dans ses mains. La vie prenait un nouveau tournant…

***

*GROS SOUPIR DE SOULAGEMENT* la vache ! J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à le finir ce chapitre…. Tout ces flash backs, c'était trop hard. Pis je savais pas comment j'allais se faire rencontrer minerva et Methos… d'ailleurs, je ne suis moi-même pas très convaincu de ce que j'ai écrit. Vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Pour l'immortel de la fin du chap. précédent…eh ben non ! C'était pas Cédric ! Mais j'avoue en fait que je n'y avais même pas pensé à lui ! J'étais partie sur mon speech " Olivier " et si yen a qui me disent qu'y'a un bug d'un an sur son immortalité, ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres. Vala.

Bien, je vais répondre à tous mes gentils réviouveurs que j'aime twès twès fow !!!!

0 : salut ! alors je savais pas que j'avais des lectrices étrangères ! ça fait très plaisir ! je te rassure, tu te débrouille très bien en français, et s'il ya des mots que tu ne comprend pas, tu peux toujours me demander.

Isly : eeeeeeeeh non ! c'est pô cédric. Oui, c'est vrai que ça collait, mais non, c'était pas mon idée. Je préfère Olivier, alors forcément… ) au fait, oui ça me fait plaisir que tu la fasses lire à une de ttes copine. Elle à même le droit de commenter si elle veux. T'aura cas me dire ce qu'elle pense de ma fic ! ^^

Miss duracel : ben non, t'as pas été frappée par la bonne idée, mais alors pas du tout. Je sais pas si tu te rappelle, mais en fait dans la série HL, Richie était déjà immortel et même qu'après, il a été décapité par Duncan. Donc, c'était pas vraiment possible. ) oui le dessin de mumus en jasmine est toujours dispo, faut que je le rescanne et je te l'enverrai.

Nefra : ah ça oui, je vois que tu es contente ! et je crois que tu n'es pas le seule ! donc si je comprend bien ma fic est un " truc completement déjanté " ? ? merci quand même.

Cami : eh ben non. mais qu'est ce que vous aveez toutes avec cedric en immortel ? il avait déjà du succès auprès des filles dans le bouquins, mais alors là ! j'aurais pas cru ! ! ! !

Jesse : tiiiiiiiiiiens ! ! ! copine ! ça faisait longtemps ! contente que tu aie aimé le chap. voilà la suite, et maintenant tu sais qui est notre tout jeune immortel !

Kestrel : bon je sais que la suite é un peu tardé, mais c'est bon, t'as pas trop pêté les plombs en attendant ?

Missouisstiti : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET VOICCCIIIIIIIIIII LA GAGNAAAAAAAAAAAAANTEUH ! ! ! ! ! ! tu est la seule qui aie deviné qui était l'immortel de la fin du chap. tiens ça me fait plaisir, un de ces 4, j'enverrai le dessin que j'ai fait de lui, épée et balai à la main. Faut juste que je me motive pour le scanner ! ^^

Mikeal is good : eh ben non. encore qui pensait à cedric. M'enfin ! ! ! ! merci pour ta réviou !

__


	15. l'ombre d'une alliance

O_O…

Vous savez quoi ? Je viens de relire toute ma fic…. Et ya des trucs qui viennent de me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête….

J'ai fait des fautes… je ne parle pas des fautes d'orthographe. ça il est clair qu'il y en a (trop d'ailleurs, à mon humble avis -_-…)

Nan, les pires fautes que j'ai fait, celles qui font péter l'échelle, celles qui rendent dingues les puristes highlander, qui seront affligés devant tant d'ignorance…. Ce sont celle là….

J'avais dit que c'était Meth qui avait décapité Kronos…. Oui, j'ai déjà fait la remarque, mais fallait que je le redise, sur ce point, c'était pas bon… c'était Duncan qui avait décapité Kronos ! ! ! (A bas mon ignorance ! Méchante Sandra ! *se tape la tête avec le joystick à la façon de Dobby*) Kmi, t'aurais put me faire la remarque toi qui m'a envoyé la cassette de l'épisode de la décapitation de Ritchie ! ! ! ! Autre faute : quand Rem trouve Hermione dans la bibliothèque au chap 4 ou 5, 'sais plus, que je dis dit que le gathering est le jeu que jouent les immortels, MAIS C'EST PAS DU TOUT CA ! ! ! ! ! Un gathering -_-, c'est une rencontre de fans…. *tout le monde s'écroule autour * very gomen les copains…

*se cache tellement elle a honte*

Bon à part ça, niveau disclaimer, toujours rien de nouveau. Ah si ! Kmi m'a gentiment envoyé une cassette avec trois épisodes de HL, où on voit bien Methos (même torse poil ^^) marci coupineuh ! Harry & Co pas être à moi, ça y en a être JKR. Les persos de HL sont à Rysher (enfin ! ! ! J'ai trouvé le nom des proprios !), L'idée est à moi, les conneries que je plante dans cette fic aussi, et j'ajouterai que vos commentaires sont mon seul soutien ! Je vous aimeuh !

en parlant de commentaires, bah on va répondre aux revious…

Laï-daffy : wow ! ! wow wow wow ! T'as lu toutes mes fics ? Yé ! Une fanne de plus ! ! ! *chope la grosse tête*. Les prochains délires en pouillages, c'est quand j'aurais fini de mettre en forme la révolution des poils ! )

kestrel : so, viss iz ze chaptère 15, beute zat izeunt izi de vrite en révisant… dou iou eunedeurstènde mi ?

Kmi : kawai power donc. Toi, je te l'aime. Je te l'adore, mais t'as du recevoir ma lettre, alors j'ai pas vraiment grand chose à te dire, là maintenant tout de suite. Mais j'aime tes commentaires ! ! ! !

Cami : ah ouais ? il est bon mon chapitre ? moi qui croyais l'avoir totalement foiré… faut que je les foire plus souvent alors, si je veux que ça plaise ? ^^

Alana chantelune : tiens, t'es nouvelle réviouveuse toi ? aaaaaaaaaah… happy ! pourquoi olivier ? tout simplement parce que je l'aime bien et que j'avais envie de le faire apparaître. L'dée m'a farppée un matin à 6h09 pour être précise. Ça a vraiment été un coup de tête. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait put être l'élève d'Amanda. franchement, je me sens trop trop fière de moi sur ce coup là ! et pour mumus, c'est pârce que je l'aime bien aussi, et que j'avais envie de faire original. En fait, au départ je voulais écrire une fic ou Mumus devait devenir immortel par je ne sais quel moyen, et pis c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de faire un Xover avec HL. Et pis tu va voir pour Voldie, tu vas avoir de sacrées surprises sur lui ! ) si t'as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas, ma boite mail est grande ouverte !(quand elle n'est pas encombrée !)

Missouisstiti : oui, on peut dire que tu as été la meilleure. J'ai toujours pas scanné le dessin d'Olivier (que veux tu, je suis une grande flemmarde….). par contre, je peux te dire que la rencontre entre Min et Meth m'a donnée du fil à retordre : au départ c'était pas du tout ça que j'avais prévu !

Ryan : ah bon, bah s'il est très bien ce chap c'est super alors. Merci de ton encouragement !

Sailor digitale : t'as reçue ma réviou sur " erreur passé " ? si t'es ok pour un béta lecturement sur cette fic, fait le moi savoir !

Jesse : et ça y est ! c'est repartit pour des bonds ! ! ! n'empeche, ça ce voit que tu fait des études de psy ! OO, t'as totalemnt analysé Minerva ou quoi ?

***

le highlander était assis sur la canapé. L'air absent, il aiguisait la lame de son Katana, admirant le reflet que lui procurait le métal. Cela faisait une semaine que Methos les avait " cachés ", par le sortilège de fidelitas. Il ne sortait pas, suivant les conseils de son ainé à la lettre. Kronos était de retour, il valait mieux garder la tête sur les épaules. Même si cela impliquait de passer ses journées à s'ennuyer… 

Joe lui, s'était étrangement bien accommodé au monde sorcier. Il avait même demandé à Methos de lui faire parvenir tous les jours la gazette. Au moins, il avait trouvé quelque chose d'interressant à faire. Lui n'avait pas de Katana à aiguiser. En parlant de ça, cela faisait bien la 36ème fois en deux jours que Duncan astiquait son arme.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir, et abandonnant lâchement le sabre et son aiguisoir (OO ça s'dit ?), entreprit d'aller chiper le journal du guetteur.

-tu t'ennuie ferme, duncan ?

-mm….

Le viel homme se leva en s'appuyant sur sa cane, et regarda l'immortel tourner en rond avec la gazette à la main.

-j'y compend rien…

-à quoi ? à ce qui nous arrive ?

-non… au journal. C'est quoi un auror ?

Joe poussa un long soupir. Duncan était réellement dépassé par les évenements. La seule chose qu'on avait vraiment réussi à lui faire comprendre, était qu'ils étaient en danger de mort (encore heureux !). seulement, pour ce qui était du reste… c'est tout juste s'il avait compris que c'était un sort qui leur permettaient de rester cachés…

-Tu veux que je te fasse un petit cours sur le monde sorcier ?

-ça ne sera pas nécessaire. J'espère ne pas avoir à rester assez longtemps pour être forcé de m'y habituer. Ma péniche me manque. Mes disques d'Opéra aussi. Comment ça se fait que tu en connaisse autant sur le monde sorcier ?

-duncan… je ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce monde avant que Methos nous en parle. C'est juste que moi, je m'y suis intéressé… et puis, j'ai découvert que d'autres de mes connaissances en faisaient partie…

-qui ça ? marmonna duncan en essayant de déchiffrer un paragraphe sur des actions de Médicomages.

-quelqu'un.

-tu n'as pas en vie de me le dire, c'est ça ?

-c'est juste que ça ne ferait absolument pas avançer ta vie. Et tu ne te coucherai pas plus intelligent en le sachant.

-mmh mmh… oh ! y'a même une rubrique Paris Match dans ce journal ! c'est vraiment la journaliste à potins ! Rita Skeeter… ouais…. Un vrai nom de commère.

-il paraît que c'est la concièrge du coin…

-c'est paaaaaaas croy…

l'immortel ne finit pas sa pharse. Son esprit s'était mit à vibrer et ses réflexes venaient de prendre le dessus. Un immortel arrivait, et le katana était déjà en position de combat.

-joe, met toi à l'abri.

on frappa à la porte. Mais duncan n'alla pas ouvrir. Methos ne les aurait pas trahis, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

-Mac c'est moi ! ouvre !

reconnaissaant la voix de son (très) viel ami, le highlander se détendit et abaissa son arme. Methos entra en vérifiant qu'il n'vait pas été suivit, bien que ceci fut un précaution inutile.

-Methos ! une visite de courtoisie ?

-oui……et non.

-flûte…

-je peux entrer quand même ?

-oui, bien sûr.

Le professeur passa dans le hall de la maison, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche pour admirer la déco.

-c'est sympa ici. J'avais pas fait gaffe que la tapisserie était si belle. Alors, vous vous habituez ?

-joe oui. Moi non.

-je sais, c'est nouveau pour toi duncan. Et encore, la situation ne te lie pas vraiment avec le monde sorcier. A part le sortilège qui vous cache, vous vivez comme de parfaits moldus.

-aaaah, arrête avec ce mot. Je le trouve si péjoratif !

-bon bon…. Y'a des bières dans le frigo ? faut qu'on discute.

Methos n'attendit même pas la réponse et se dirigea vers le réfrégirateur, pour revenir avec trois canettes. Les trois amis s'asseyèrent en silence autour de la table basse du salon.

-alors ? quelles nouvelles.

-pas très bonnes.

-comment ça pas très bonnes ?

Methos avala une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

-on a eu une attaque de Kronos.

La réaction que l'immortel avait prévue arriva bien. Ses deux amis poussèrent un soupir dans une parfaite synchronisation.

-celui était visé, au départ, était Harry Potter. Mais on l'a sauvé avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Du coup on s'en est chargé avec un collègue. Et d'ailleurs, ça nous a donné un nouvel immortel dans la circulation : Remus Lupin, celui qui est venu nous voir au collège… et à ce propos Joe, tu connais un certain Severus Rogue ?

au regard que tira le vieil homme, duncan comprit tout de suite qui était alors les " connaissances " qu'il avait dans le monde magique…

-oui je le connais. Et si tu pose la question : oui il est bien guetteur sur remus Lupin. Il avait été assigné sur ce pré-immortel il y a de ce plusieurs années, quand il était jeune.

-hein ? ya des guetteurs sur les pré immortels ?, demanda brusquement Duncan.

-il y a des " pré-guetteurs ", pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de suivre vraiement tout de suite un immortel. Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas comment le QG détecte les pré-immortels. Ils n'ont pourtant pas votre faculté de reconnaissance…

-je ne sais pas, mais c'est pas vraiment important. Kronos a dut deviné que vous étiez cachés. Ce qui fait qu'il va s'attaquer à d'autres personnes. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il projette avec Lucius, mais on va sûrement en voir de toutes le couleurs.

Le silence regna quelques instants dans la piece, ponctué par les bruits de cannettes en train de se vider.

-et à part ça ?

-Severus voulait savoir s'il y avait des guetteurs sur Kronos et Lucius.

-il ne rsique pas d'y en avoir sur Kronos ! il est sensé être mort ! personne ne suit les morts, normalement… et pour Lucius, le dernier connu, c'est celui qui l'a suivit alors qu'il nétait pas dans le monde sorcier, vers 1920 : un certain Emile Bravet. Depuis qu'il reste avec les sorciers, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Il n'y a peu, voir pas, d'interaction entre ces deux mondes. Déjà qu'entre guetteurs on ne se dit pas grand chose… il faudrait consulter les archives coté sorcier, s'il y en a.

-bon. Seve ne va pas être très avançé. Et je ne sais pas comment consulter ces archives…

***

près du lac était assi un garçon bruns au cheveux en batailles. Il contemplait l'automne achever son travail en éparpillant les feuilles à la surface de l'eau. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas la jeune fille s'approcher derrière lui. Elle et sa chevelure flamboyante se posèrent près du jeune homme à lunettes.

-tu vas refléchir longtemps comme ça, Harry ?

le concerné tourna la tête vers Ginny.

-c'est bizzare, je m'attendais plutôt à voir Hermione…

-tu es déçu ?

-pas le moins du monde. Ça change. Je n'entendrait pas parler bouquins et cicatrices… on ne te vois pas beaucoup ces temps ci…

-c'est normal, je n'ai pas les mêmes cours que vous… et puis, j'ai quand même des copines.

-ça me fais plaisir de te voir Ginny.

Le jeune fille vira doucement au rose.

-merci. Comment tu vas au fait ?

-à peu près bien… juste deux, trois choses étranges.

-je sais. Hermione m'en a parlé.

-ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

-c'est tout de même inquiètant cette douleur en présence d'un mangemort… peut être que celui là est spécial ?

-il est surtout très embettant…

-tu sais Harry, ça te torture trop. Tu devrais te changer les idées. En fait, c'est peut-être juste le surmenage tout ça. Viens, on ve faire quelques pas…

les deux élèves se levèrent, et entrepirent de marcher dans le parc. Discutant de temps à autre, il passèrent devant la cabane d'hagrid, qu'il saluèrent d'un signe de la main, puis devant la porte du stade de quidditch qui était désert à cette heure ci. Suivant leur pieds, ils finirent par atterirent devant la porte d'entrée.

-tu compte aller plus loin que la grille, Harry ?

l'interpellé resa interloqué devant la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du portail. Un jeune homme avec un valise et un balai attendait qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle même lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne.

-Olivier ? mais que… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-je suis content de te revoir aussi Harry.

-oh, pardon. Bonjour ! moi aussi je sui content de te revoir.

-salut Ginny ! tu a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois ! tu est splendide !

-merci.

-alors, que fais tu là ?

-je suis venu apporter mon aide. Avec ce qui se passe, on aura sûrement besion de moi.

-tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé au village ?

-oui, je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je suis venu voir le professeur d'histoire de la magie, Adam Pierson.

-je ne sais pas s'il est là… mais on peut aller voir. 

Les trois amis se mirent en route vers le château. Une fois la grande porte d'entrée franchie, ils montèrent les grand escaliers. Au deuxième étage, ou était enseigné l'histoire de la magie, ils bifurquèrent à gauche, pour se diriger vers la salle de classe.

-tu pense qu'il passe son dimanche dans sa salle de classe, Harry ?, demanda Ginny avec septiscisme.

-je ne sais pas où sont ses appartements. Alors je vais voir là ou il est susceptible d'aller.

Ginny avait raison. La salle était vide. Le bureau impecablement rangé laissait penser que le prof n'était pas passé par là aujourd'hui. Olivier n'avait rien dit. Pourant, lui, il avait su bien avant d'entrer qu'Adam n'était pas dans la salle.

D'un commun d'accord, il se décidèrent pour essayer de trouver un autre professeur et lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu leur collègue.

Mais dans le grand escalier, olivier arrêta net ses compagnons. Un immortel arrivait, et il était quasiment sûr qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'ami d'Amanda. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea de surprise. A vrai dire, l'autre immortel qui venait de déscendre les escaliers était lui aussi dans un état de surprise tel qu'il en resta bloqué 5 bonne minutes sur les marches qui reliaient le second étage au troisième, celui où était enseigné les defences contre les forces du mal.

Il faut dire que Remus Lupin était à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'un de ses anciens élèves était come lui, immortel.

-que…que…

-professeur ?

-olivier mais… ouh la la…

à côté d'eux, Ginny et Harry se lancaient des regards interloqués, trahissant leur incompréhension

-bon, ok, passons outre. Quel bon vent vous amène parmis nous ?

-à vrai dire, c'est plutôt un vent de panique. On m'a envoyé en renfort, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Olivier !

Tout le monde se retourna. Hermione sortait de la biblihothèque, un livre d'histoie sous le bras.

-mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-décidement, c'est la question du jour…

-c'est fou ! tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis que tu es partit de Poudlard !

-ah oui… fit distraitement, lancier joueur de Quidditch, en glissant un regard à Remus, juste avant de ressentir un nouveau buzz…

-bon, j'espère que c'est lui cette fois.

-quoi ? firent en cœur les trois élèves.

-eh bein eh bien…. On fait les réunion tupperwear dans les escaliers maintenant ? Fit Methos, en arrivant.

-bonjour professeur.

-bonjour. Je n'ai pas le loisir de vous connaître… vous êtes ?

-Olivier Dubois. Je suis un ancien élève. C'est amanda qui m'envoie ici.

Le vieil immortel poussa un soupir résigné.

-je lui avait dit se rester en France. Vous êtes son apprenti ?

-oui. Elle m'a dit que vous risquriez d'avoir besion d'aide.

-pour l'instant on a que deux immortels sur le dos ! on peux s'en sortir !

près d'eux, Harry, Hermione et ginny regardaient leurs ainés. Les questions muettes fusaient. Hermione essayait d'enregistrer ce que disaient les deux professeurs et leur ami. Si bien qu'ils ne firent pas attention à la 7ième personne qui vint les rejoindre.

-hey Potter ! tu sais plus quoi faire de ta vie pour avoir envie de traîner dans les escaliers ?

-boucle là Malfoy. Je traîne où j'ai envie.

-qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ?

-parce que tu crois qu'on va te le dire.

-non. Et c'est pour ça que je vais me renseigener moi même.

Le blond s'approcha du professeur d'histoire de la magie qui était toujours en grande conversation avec ses pairs.

-elle m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il y aurait sûrement des gens à former.

-je m'en occupe déjà.

-oui, mais pas des mortels. Il se peux qu'Harry aie besoin d'un entraînement à l'épée. Après tout, il est l'un des premiers concernés.

-il faut juste qu'on bosse un peu. A deux on peux s'occuper d'eux. Un immortel chacun !

-ben non justement.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers le serpentard qui venait de prononcer ces paroles.

-quoi ? 

-et que faites vous là Malfoy ? demanda poliment Remus.

-je suis au courant pour les immortels puisque vous vous êtes si gentiment crêpé le chignon avec mon père. Et j'ai réussi à avoir plusieurs informations en fouinant un peu partout. Ils ne sont pas deux. Ils sont plusieurs dizaines. Voldemort à fait une énorme rafle, et a amené plus d'immortel dans son camps que nous pourrion le croire. Et puis, c'est pas pour être désagréable, mais on est en train se faire écouter. Alors soit on fait joujou un sortilège d'oubliettes, soit on leur explique tout.

Methos poussa un très long soupir.

-bon, les enfant, ok. On va TOUT expliquer. Hermione, Harry, Ginny. Vous allez veinr avec nous. Allez chercher Weasley aussi. Je sais que vous finirez par le mettre au courant de toute façons…

-j'y vais. fit calement la sœur du rouquin.

-bien. je vais aussi appeler Severus. Ça va nous faire une belle réunion les copains…

Methos rentra dans la salle de classe et se dirigea vers la cheninée. Il prononça clairement un " severus rogue " dans l'âtre, et échangea plusieurs mots avec son colègue, sui n'était pas plue enchanté que ça de la voir. Rogue accepta de bien vouloir venir pour entendre le compte-rendu de se visite avec Joe. Puis ils attendirent quelques minutes que Ginny reviennent avec son grand frêre pour parcourir un des couloirs du 2ème étage.

-on va aller dans mes appartements. On nous y dérangera pas.

Hermione et Remus fermaient le cortège. celle-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Remus, se doutant qu'elle comprennait à tout emboiter tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de ses recherches plus ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, lui jetait plusieurs regards en coin. Mais deux-trois choses échappaient à la jeune fille.

-Remus. Je comprend pas. Comment vous, Olivier et Draco en sachiez autant sur les immortels, alors que moi, j'ai fais d'innimaginables recherches. Vous avez appris des trucs sans me le dire ? après tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour vous ?

-c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air Hermione. Olivier en sait beaucoup sur l'immortalité parce qu'il est lui même immortel.

Voyant l'exprssion d'incrédulité que la gryffondor affichait, il s'empressa de continuer, en baissant le ton.

-il nous expliquera sans doutes ceci tout à l'heure. Pour Draco, c'est son père qui est immortel.

-et… et pour vous ?

-ben…

hermione stoppa brusquement sa marche, et resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

-KOUAH ?

le cri qu'elle poussa fit se retourner tout le monde. Elle se tira une baffe mentale, et revint en rougissant de honte vers son prof.

-maisenfinmaisRemusc'estpaspossiblemaisqu'estcequec'estquecettehistoire ?

-c'est compliqué, j'vous ai dit ! tout sera expliqué…

-j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas… j'en reviens pas…

-j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part….

-euh… ah bon ?

le petit groupe finit par arriver dans les appartements de Methos. Severus les attenait déjà devant la porte. (comme ki fait pour aller aussi vite lui ?). les deux profs se saluèrent d'un rapide mouvement de la tête, et tous le monde entra dans le salon.

-qui veut une bière ?

***

bon j'arrête là. Ça commence déjà à faire long. A vrai dire, mais chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs. Ne vous déplaise, j'espère. )

je remmercie chaudement Kmi et Jesse pour avoir commenté mon chap en cours de route. J'vous aime les filles ! et Kmi, envois d'autres episodes de HL quand tu veux ! j'en serai ravie.

Autre chose : cet acteur, je ne l'ai vu que dans le cinquième élément, mais franchement je suis pas convaincue.. alors, Gary Oldman en Sirius, franchement, ça vous inspire quoi ?

Le suite au prochain épisode. (suspense de mort…)

San.

PS : j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de faire joujou avec le correcteur Word, alors faites comme si vous aviez pas vu qu'il y avait des fautes.

Re-PS : je suis en train de retaper les premiers chapitres de la fic, parce que, au bout de 15 chapitres, mon style s'est amélioré (vous allez me dire, il ne pouvait faire que ça, vu le style de merde que c'était…). ya que le un qui est modifié pour l'instant. jetez y un coup d'oeuil !

Re-re-PS : ya mon petit frangin (qui a juste 1 an passé) qui commence sérieux à me saouler parce qu'il a rien trouvé de mieu comme jeu de sans cesse pousser la tablette informatique, conséquence : j'ai le clavier qui d'un coup disparaît de dessous mes doigts, très très très frustrant !

Re-re-re-re-PS : franchement, ce chapitre là non plus je l'aime pas trop.

A la revoyure, les copains !


	16. little by little

Bien mes amis, je voulais vous dire merci. Merci de commenter ma fic à chaque chapitre. Vous êtes superbes, adorables, et tout ce qui va avec…

Voilà, c'était ma petite phrase lyrique du jour. Profitez en, ça n'arrive que tous les 16 chapitres…^^

Ce chapitre a aussi sa particularité (nan, il n'est pas écrit en cours de comm…) c'est juste qu'on va allez faire un petit tour chez les méchants, un petit tour du côté obscur (Kronos Lucius, je suis ton père… Lucius NAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON).

Sachez aussi que j'ai pris une grande décision (c'est pas la peine de vous planquer !) : je fais un gwosse modification dans la fic. Vous avez put constater ma faute comme quoi j'avais dit que c'était Methos qui avait décapité Kronos. Et bien cette faute m'horripilait de plus en plus ! J'ai donc décidé, de tout changer sur ce point là. Quand vous relirez le début (si jamais vous en avez le courage), vous pourrez voir qu'il est maintenant écrit que Kronos à été décapité par Duncan. Donc, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette élucubration écrite, oubliez dès à présent ce que j'avais écrit, et faite comme si j'avais jamais fait de conneries sur le sujet.

Vala.

Ce qui ne devrait pas m'empêcher maintenant de répondre à mes réviouveurs.

Laï-Daffy : non, non, il est pas copain avec Râ ! le Dumbo-supersonique est bien rangé dans sa niche…. C'est juste que récemment, j'ai consasté la disparition de mon portable à réaction *regard lourd vers Sev'* j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en soit servit pour arriver le premier dans les apparts de Methos…. faudra d'ailleurs dire à ce dernier qu'il pense à vérifier si il lui à pas fauché qqch…

Cami : celui qui va jouer Remus c'est un certain david Thewlis. Il a joué Sirrus Crabbe (était-il prédestiné ?) Dans Dinotopia, qu'est passé à la télé pendant les vacances de Noël en France. Mais c'est clair que Gary Oldman me laisse plus que sceptique…

Vilya : oui c'est clair que c'est vraiment le bordel entre les mortels et les immortels. Mais ça me fit bien marrer ! Merci pour le tube d'aspirine. Il va aussi servir pour autre chose (je t'en dit pas plus, Kmi va me tuer sinan…). Au fait c'est quoi que t'ouvres pas souvent, le sac ou le tube ? ^^

Keina : ah ! Voilà quelqu'un qu'est enfin passé du côté des bavards ! Et oui je te prêterai mes réviouveurs. ANNONCE GENERALE : faudra aller commenter les fics de Keina quand elle les publiera ! ! ! ! ! !

Ccilia : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! coupineuh de la comm ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir quand les lecteurs silencieux se manifestent ! J'ai viendu, j'ai lu, j'ai répondu à ta réviou !

Amy : merci pour tes compliments. Pour le rôle que tenait Gary Oldman dans le 5ème élément, il jouait le méchant (celui qu'avait une mèche bizarre sur le front) qui bossait pour le mal, et qui était à la tête d'un putain de grande société, et qui employait des méchants extraterrestres pour voler les 5 pierres. Je t'ai éclairé ?

Miss ouistiti : pour le dessin, tu sais, je suis vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès flemmarde. D'autant plus que je suis en train de finir un autre (Duncan et Meth, assis dos a dos), et que le scannage en ce moment, me saoule, et qu'en plus, il faut que je le fasse à basse résolution pour pouvoir l'envoyer par mail (donc, ça donne une image de merde…) vala. On verra bien le résultat pour l'acteur dans HP3… j'attends le film avec impatience ! ! !

Erika : comment ça je mets 1 siècle pour écrire mes chapitres ! Sache, ma belle, viens à tout point qui sait attendre ! Na ! Plus t'attend, plus ils sont longs, plus ils sont beaux (sans sous-entendus…). Alors un peu de patience !

Kestrel : meuh ? Tu m'avais presque oublié ? ? ? ? ? ? Snif….. *par chouiner dans son coin* bon à part ça merci bcp !

Paprika : oui c'est vrai, plus c'est long mieux c'est (tjrs sans sous-entendus). Je vais essayer de faire au moins aussi long cette fois ci. Merci !

Et dîtes merci à la médiathèque de Montélimar, où j'ai trouvé un CD de Queen, et même que dessus, y'a " who wants to live forever ", et que ça donne plein d'inspiration !

***

-voilà….

L'explication avait duré deux bonnes heures, tout le monde savait tout sur les immortels, et Methos les avait briefé sur la situation avec les mangemorts.

-…

-c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Pourtant vous devriez avoir plein de questions !

Les plus hébétés étaient Harry, Ron et Ginny. Hermione, un peu moins, mais elle avait réussi à comprendre plusieurs choses qui lui avaient échappé au sujet de son professeur, comme pourquoi il avait si vite cicatrisé après s'être pris un poignard de la part de Kronos. Et puis Draco, lui, n'était quasiment pas surpris. Sauf peu être un peu en ce qui concernait la régénération de Kronos. Une fois décapités, les immortels n'étaient pas sensés se relever. La magie noire était forcément impliquée la dedans, même s'il ne voyait pas comment. Ressusciter les morts n'était pas quelque chose de courant, voire inexistant… à moins qu'il soit un zombie ?

Olivier, à côté d'eux, réfléchissait profondément. La situation n'était pas du tout celle qu'il pensait. Certes, ces attaques étaient graves, mais ils n'y en avait eu que deux. Et à chaque fois, ils s'en étaient sortis parce qu'il y avait déjà deux immortels qui s'occupaient de l'affaire, même si Remus n'était qu'un novice. Où voulait en venir Amanda en l'envoyant ici ? Peut-être il y avait il un autre pré-immortel, mais dans ce cas, comment l'aurait-elle sut ? Elle n'était jamais venue à Poudlard, et son seul contact était la grand-mère de Neville, et elle lui avait assuré que tous les membres de cette famille encore vivants et dans la place étaient parfaitement mortels. Ré-fle-xion….

-bien. Et pour ce qui me concerne, Pierson ?

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à Rogue, qui malgré la situation, n'avait pas fais changer le timbre de sa voix d'un pouce, le laissant toujours aussi méprisable et agaçant.

-j'ai vu Joe. Je…

-pas devant eux. Ils en savent déjà beaucoup trop.

-ce que vous êtes rabat-joie… bon les enfants ? j'ai besoin de faire une discussion privée avec mon collègue ici présent, alors si vous vous pouviez aller réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit ailleurs…

-ça concerne les guetteurs ? Demanda calmement Hermione en jetant un discret coup d'œil à Remus.

-peu importe ce que ça concerne. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que ça ne vous concerne pas justement. Répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Le ton ne laissait pas le place à la réplique. Les élèves et les immortels sortirent. 

-Attendez-moi dehors Remus. On a quelques trucs à voir ensemble après.

Le loup-garou aquiesa en silence, et sortit lui aussi. Sur le seuil, il put voir Hermione qui attendait aussi.

-vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose Hermione ?

-en fait c'est surtout qu'on va devoir s'expliquer un peu vous et moi…

Le professeur poussa un très long soupir : 'commencait à y'en avoir marre des expliquations. Il allait finir aphone.

L'entretient dura quelques minutes, au bout duquel, Rogue ouvrit la porte, pour y trouver Remus et Hermione en grande discussion, ce qui tomba très bien pour lui, il n'aurait pas à aller la chercher à Gryffondor : La jeune fille fut brusquement emmenée à l'intérieur.

-hé ! Mais faudrait savoir ce vous vous voulez ! Ça me concerne maintenant ce que vous vous dîtes ? 

-Lupin, tu rentres aussi.

Deuxième long soupir.

-Pierson, m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé des données sur les immortels.

-oui, moi et Remus on a trouvé le site des guetteurs.

Methos afficha un air un peu surpris, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-ce n'est pas un site. On ne met pas d'informations à dispositions de tout le monde.

-elles ne sont pas à la disposition de tout le monde. Il suffit de s'y connaître un peu en informatique et en magie pour pouvoir passer les barrières de sécurités apposées sur votre réseau secret. 

-qu'est ce que vous y avez trouvé ?

-les chroniques des guetteurs, les fiches concernant l'ordre, et les " candidats au poste ".

-voilà les fameux pré-guetteurs….

-votre nom apparaît, ainsi que celui du professeur Rogue. En quoi ça vous éclaire tout ce que je vous ai dit ?

-il existerait des archives du côté sorciers, sur les immortels non moldus.

-mais elles existent.

-c'est très bien. La coupa Rogue. Miss Granger, vous allez m'aider. Il faut que je consulte ces archives.

-mais….

-et le plus rapidement possible. Allez chercher votre matériel et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et s'en alla. La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même en levant les bras sous la surprise.

-je le crois pas.

Elle partit à la suite de son professeur de potions en un coup de vent, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte, le tout sous le regard amusé de Methos et Remus.

-elle est marrante.

-Rogue l'est beaucoup moins. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle nous sera sûrement très utile…

-moui…, répondit Méthos en étouffant un bâillement.

***

-la vache ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Explosa Ron en plein milieu d la salle commune.

-pas vraiment non. Tout ceci me dépasse. Et parle un peu plus fort Ron. On t'entend pas à l'autre bout du parc.

-oh, y'a personne dans la salle commune.

-les murs ont des oreilles…

-non, Harry. J'ai déjà vérifié.

-c'est une expression.

-mais je sais… je te charrie. Je suis quand même pas stupide.

-ah bon ?

-gna gna gna…

-c'est fini vous deux ? S'interposa Ginny en rigolant.

-oah, c'est bon…. Oh ! Hermione ! Où tu étais passé ? On croyait que tu nous suivais ! Un petit détour par la bibliothèque ?

la jeune fille était brusquement entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor

-mais non. J'ai discuté un peu plus longtemps. On a besoin de mes services. On se reverra au repas.

-ça durera tant de temps ?

-oui.

-Tout l'après midi ? Mais que ce que tu vas faire de si important.

-entamer la phase numéro un pour sauver l'univers.

-il me semblait que c'était mon travail, fit très sérieusement Harry

-eh bien tu ne le feras pas tout seul ce travail. On a forme un grand groupe depuis environ deux heures si t'as pas remarqué…

-hein ? De quoi ? Quel groupe ?

-oh, tu comprendras.

-avec qui tu vas travailler ? Encore ton grand ami le prof d'histoire ? La questionna Ron, avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et pris le gros sac qui contenait son ordinateur portable modifié, et sortit de la salle commune. Le sentiment qu'il se tramait quelque chose de grave planait. Son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait travailler dur pour découvrir ce que c'était, et le neutraliser. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Adam ne savait pas la moitié de ce qui se passait réellement. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours dans son salon, à regarder pensivement par la fenêtre, avec Remus qui l'observait par derrière. Le loup-garou, voyait, ou plutôt sentait que son comparse n'allait pas vraiment bien. Il portait sur lui l'odeur de la tristesse, du désespoir et de l'incompréhension. Il s'approchât d'Adam doucement, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-revoir vos amis à été très pénible.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Les relations qu'il entretenait avec ce Duncan étaient très mystérieuses. Un mélange de confiance et de peur, de certitudes et d'incertitudes. Une relation basée sur la contradiction, mais pourtant, ces liens étaient forts. C'est ce que Remus avait put observer lorsque l'Ecossais était encore à Poudlard, et lorsqu'il avait évoqué son nom alors qu'il parlait avec Rogue.

-c'est si dur, Remus. J'ai mal et pourtant, je ne peux pas me passer de cette douleur. Si je ne le vois pas régulièrement, je deviens dingue. C'est pire qu'une drogue.

-et vous souffrez d'avantage à chaque fois que vous le voyez. Pourquoi ?

-il y a des souvenirs qui s'interposent.

__

***

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que la première cannette de Methos avait été vidée. Si on faisait précisément le compte, il en était à 5 bières et quart, alors que Duncan et Joe avaient abandonné dès la deuxième. Le vieil immortel se baladait partout dans la maison, sa boisson à la main, pour faire un tour du propriétaire digne de ce nom, suivit par ses deux amis qui essayaient vainement de l'empêcher de refaire la déco à sa manière. (A dire, tapisserie motifs canettes de bières, parure de draps motif canette de bière, et toute la panoplie assortie…) il venait de finir la salle de bain à l'étage pour entrer dans la chambre de duncan. Il constatât d'ailleurs que celle-ci était toujours aussi bien rangée (exactement le contraire de la sienne), meublée très sobrement et très simplement. Une armoire, un lit, une table de chevet, sur laquelle était posée une photo.

Cette photo attira d'ailleurs l'attention de Methos. Il la prit délicatement entre ses mains et observât les gens immobiles dessus.

Duncan et Ritchie, se tenant discrètement par la taille.

Il détailla longuement l'image, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu des milliers de fois. Le highlander la conservait toujours avec lui. 

Duncan arriva derrière lui dans la chambre, et remarqua immédiatement Methos et l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-ne touche pas à ça !

L'Ecossais se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rageur et lui arracha la photo des mains.

-Mac… pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-comme ça quoi ? Tu n'y touche pas c'est tout.

Methos poussa un soupir.

-pourquoi tu nie l'évidence ? Pourquoi tu n'accepte pas ce qui s'est passé ?

-j'ai déjà accepté sa mort.

-je ne te parle pas de ça Mac. Je te parle de la relation que tu as eu avec lui.

-JE N'AI EU AUCUNE RELATION AVEC RITCHIE ! 

L'explosion de Duncan déstabilisa quelque peu Methos. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait réagir ainsi.

-aucune. Methos. Nous étions justes amis. Les hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer entre eux. C'est impossible. C'est contre nature. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Joe regardait la scène avec tristesse. Il regardait Duncan qui serrait convulsivement le bout de papier entre ses doigts.

-aucune. Rien. C'est impossible. Impossible.

Methos baissa la tête d'un air résigné. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire changer. Lui n'y arriverait pas. Le seul qui y était parvenu était Ritchie. Et sa mort avait fait revenir Macleod au point de départ : homophobe.

-bien. Je dois m'en aller. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Joe arrêta l'immortel lorsqu'il allait passer la porte de la chambre. Il essaya de se montrer le plus compatissant possible, lui demandant doucement du regard s'il allait bien.

-ne t'inquiètes pas Joe. Prend soin de lui. C'est tout ce que je peux faire : te demander de veiller sur lui. Répéta l'immortel en descendant les escaliers. Duncan était assis sur son lit, et contemplait la photo d'un air absent, son visage trahissant deux émotions : tristesse et dégout.

***

Remus écouta le récit de son collègue avec patience. Methos affichait un air très las.

-qui était Ritchie ?

-son meilleur, ami., Son élève, son amant, pendant un temps. Ils se sont rencontrés en 1990, en amérique. Le petit cherchait alors ses parents. Il était orphelin. Malheureusement, ses recherches se sont révélés infructueuses. Depuis, il est resté avec Duncan. Ce dernier vivait avec une mortelle du nom de Tessa, qui est décédée quelques années plus tard. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Macleod moi-même. Je travaillais avec Joe, et ces deux là se connaissaient. Nous sommes devenus amis. J'appréciais beaucoup Ritchie. Il était jeune, innocent. Et pré-immortel. Après sa première mort, c'est Duncan qui lui a tout appris. Moi, j'observais leur relation de loin. Je voyais bien que Ritchie éprouvait plus que de l'amitié et du respect pour duncan. Le pire, c'est que c'était réciproque, sauf que Duncan ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'inconcevable. J'ai alors eu une discussion avec Ritchie. On a convenu ensemble que la meilleure solution pour que ça marche est que ça vienne tout en douceur et très naturellement. Si naturellement, qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Au début, c'était marrant, parce qu'on voyait Duncan le tenir par les épaules, puis plus tard, ça a été la main, et enfin la taille. Ils on dut mettre 6 mois avant de s'embrasser la première fois. 

Methos sourit à ces pensées. Ce jour là, ils avaient vidé un sacré paquet de bières pour fêter l'évènement. Les deux amants rayonnaient, mais il n'était pas question de faire remarquer à Duncan qu'il sortait avec un homme. Il sortait avec Ritchie. C'était tout. Mais sortir avec un homme était toujours aussi impossible pour lui. Ritchie n'avait pas réussit à abattre toutes les barrières. Mais avec le temps…

-le problème, c'est que le temps, il ne l'a pas eu.

-comment ça ?

-il s'est fait décapiter.

-par qui ?

-…par Duncan.

Remus ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

-par… Duncan ?

Methos hocha doucement la tête.

-c'était un accident. Mac a mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre. Depuis, il n'est plus question de lui parler de sa relation avec Ritchie. Il en devient fou. Et on en peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre qu'il change. Mais il est têtu l'Ecossais ! Tenta d'ironiser Methos pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-et qu'est ce qui vous lie à lui ? Il y a autre chose que de l'amitié… enchaîna Remus, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la mort de Ritchie.

-oui…

-et c'est la réaction de Duncan qui vous empêche de le lui dire.

-je lui ai déjà, dit, il y a longtemps.

***

__

-Duncan ?

-Methos…

-… non rien.

-bah vas-y dit quand même.

-non.

-pourquoi ?

-je sais pas si tu comprendrais…

-j'ai déjà compris toute l'histoire des cavaliers. Alors, je peux tout comprendre.

Methos prit une grande inspiration. Il savait que joe l'encourageait discrètement derrière. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve les bonnes phrases.

-Duncan, depuis quelque temps, j'ai un problème. J'ai des sentiments qui se heurtent à des barrières très énervantes.

-tu veux te débarrasser des sentiments ou des barrières ?

-les barrières, ce serait mieux.

-et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

Methos pris une deuxième inspiration. On passait à la phase décisive. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Duncan

-qu'est ce que tu pense de l'homosexualité ?

L'information mit quelques minutes à arriver à son cerveau. Homosexualité+ Methos+ lui…

-attend, tu te paie de ma tronche là ?

-Duncan je t'aime… glissa doucement Methos

-tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu es pédé ? Ne me dit pas que fais partie de cette race là ?

Methos réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le chagrin commençait à l'envahir. Il fallait pourtant rester lucide. Il ne fallait pas au moindre perdre son amitié. Il décida d'adopter un plan de secours. Il laissa Duncan patauger quelques minutes, puis releva la tête d'un air triomphant et explosa de rire.

-si tu voyais ta tête, Mac, c'est jouissif !

Le highlander se détendit immédiatement. Le coup de théâtre de methos avait parfaitement fonctionné. Le mensonge était l'un de ses plus grands savoir-faire.

-ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça… lui répondit Duncan en l'accompagnant dans son hilarité. Methos se retournât vivement pour commander deux autres bières à Joe. Le vieil homme put lire une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux.

***

-je ne savais pas que vous étiez homosexuel…

-Remus, après tout ce qu'on s'est dit, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer…

-d'accord. Alors tu es homo ?

-à ton avis, c'est de quelle origine, le nom " Methos " ? Repris le concerné d'un ton plus jovial.

-oh, c'est vrai que c'est ça ton nom… euh, c'est grec ?

-biieeeeeeeeeeeeeen…. Et t'as bien dut apprendre quel age j'ai, puisque tu fouines un peu partout…

-5000 ans non ?

-et des poussières, mais c'est ça… tu sais quelle époque c'était en Grèce il y a 5000 ans ?

-l'antiquité ?

-ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu te rappelle un peu de tes cours d'histoire ?

-à vrai dire, non, on suivait jamais. Je me souviens vaguement d'un nom comme Beurk le Puant, ou Sprout le gueux, mais pas sûr… ils avaient de ces noms les gobelins…

-je te parle de l'histoire de la grèce. L'homosexualité était plus qu'acceptée, elle était monnaie courante. On y avait facile 6 amantes et au moins autant d'amants.

-donc tu es homo…

-bi. Je vais voir d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ça laisse un plus large choix…

-oui, bon ça va ! Je me passerais des détails !

Ils explosèrent de rire. Remus avait un don pour faire ressortir la bonne humeur de Methos.

-bien. Si on y allait ?

-Ou ça ?

-s'entraîner. Si tu veux garder la tête sur les épaules, il va falloir que tu apprennes à manier ton Excalibur.

***

Ils avaient l'air insouciant là bas. Ils s'entraînaient comme pour un combat ordinaire. Quels naïfs ! 

-Methos, tu n'es qu'un abruti…

-plait-il ?

-non, rien Lucius. Je parlais tout seul…

Les deux sorciers noirs étaient au manoir Jedusor. Le maître y avait installé une sorte de QG.

-pourquoi souris-tu bêtement Kronos ?

-ils sont complètement à côté de la plaque ! riat l'interpellé. Regarde les : ils sont tous en train de penser qu'ils ont tout découvert de nos plans, que la petite armée d'immortels qu'ils sont en train de constituer sera un atout, et le pire, je crois que c'est Methos qui m'a sortit que j'étais un monstre d'avoir tué lupin pour le plaisir.

-non, le pire, c'est qu'il a caché Mcleod par un Fidelitas.

-oui… il avait peur que je tue l'Ecossais. pourtant, ça me ferait bien plaisir de prendre la tête à celui qui m'avait déjà pris la mienne.

-il n'y a rien de plus simple.

-oui, mais pas tout de suite. Je vais laisser à Methos l'illusion de sa réussite. Il à crut qu'il m'avait dissimulé l'Ecossais, mais en fait, il n'a fait que me l'amener sur un plateau…

-laisse donc ce plateau où il est. Dans dix minutes nous devons être aux pieds du maître.

-je n'aime pas être aux pieds de quelqu'un.

-il est plus fort que toi.

-il n'est pas immortel.

-cela ne change rien. Il faut lui obeïr.

-tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche : Obéïssance…

Lucius rejeta ses cheveux en arrière (l'Oréal.. Parce que je ne vaut rien…. Dsl, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher ^^) et marcha silencieusement dans la pièce, les yeux dans le vague.

-c'est si beau l'obéïssance… ces êtres qui se plient à nos désirs… j'aime qu'on m'obeïsse, et je le rend en retour…

-si je te dis la fermer, tu le fais ?

-il y a une limite à tout… tu n'es pas un maître… tu n'es que son sujet… seul un maître peut donner des ordres. Et tu n'es pas supérieur à moi. Les égaux ne se donnent pas d'ordres…

-je ne suis ni ton égal, ni son sujet…. Je suis la _Fin du monde._

-et une bête de sexe..

-entre autres… mais c'est très déplacé dans la conversation.

-oui… nous ferions mieux d'y aller…

***

*Ein Grosseuh Soupireuh*

il est fini ! c'est pas trop tôt ! ! ! alors, il vous à plus mon passage du côté obscur ? et oui oui… il y a certains sous entendus sur certaines choses… comprendra qui pourrat…. (regard vers Kmi qui connaît tout le script)

et bien, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'a attendre vos révious, et pi peut être songer à envisager de taper le chapitre 17 )

biz à tous. San.


	17. moment de répit

Auteur : Sandra Email : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr  
  
Comment ça faisait loooooooooooooooooogtemps ! Vous pensiez que j'avais disparue de la circulation. Eh bien non. Je me suis tout simplement fait avoir par le manque d'inspiration, et puis je me suis consacrée à d'autres fics aussi. Par contre, comme j'ai changé d'ordinateur en cours de route, j'ai perdu tous les mails-révious que vous m'aviez envoyés. Il va falloir que je retourne sur les sites pour retrouver vos commentaires, et ainsi, vous répondre, mais je risque d'oublier certains lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si je vous ai oublié !  
  
Yume Kuroi Toshise : pour Highlander au Québec, ben figure toi que j'en sais rien du tout. Je ne suis absolument pas au courant des diffusions étrangères. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il le diffuse plus en France.. ç_ç. Et puis, les immortels « n'explosent » pas quand on leur « tranche la gueule », mais il émane d'eux, leur puissance, une sorte d'orage électro- magnétique, qui est absorbé par l'immortel vainqueur du combat. Ils n'explosent donc pas, mais ils produisent ce qu'on appelle un Quickennig. Je vais te trouver une bonne photo de Methos (je dois bien avoir ça sur mon ordi) et je te l'envoie par mail.  
  
Serpentine : Alows, twa, tu sais que tu ma fais wiwe avec ton accent noiw' ? wé ya des sous entendus entwe Lulu et Kronos, mais c'est plus pouw faiwe de l'humouw. Disons qu'ils ne font wien de séwieux. La suite de la wévolution des poils, est pawue : ça s'appelle le commando des poils wévolutionnaiwes, mais j'écwis la suite de la suite, et ça s'appellewa : Sg1, poil aux mains. Gwos' biz.  
  
Luffynette : ravie de voir que t'apprécie mon travail. C'est vrai que je me donne du mal pour qu'elle soit acceptable ma fic. Et je vais en m'améliorant. Merci.  
  
Alana chantelune : oui, je savais bien que le slash allait pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais ce qu'il va y'avoir, ça va être cool, et je vais essayer de le faire le plus plausible possible. Mais attention, y'aura pas que du slash dans le fic, y'aura aussi du Het'.  
  
La scotchée : te résumer Highlander ??? wow, c'est pas facile de te résumer des tas et des tas d'épisodes. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il faut savoir que des gens ne peuvent pas mourir. Les personnages principaux étaient Duncan Mcleod, un écossais vieux de 400 ans, Methos ou Adam Pierson, le plus vieil immortel (et dixit Kmi, c'est le plus bô, le plus bishonen et celui qui a le plus de classe.), âgé de 5000 ans. Y'avait aussi Ritchie Ryan, jeune ami de Duncan et nouvellement Immortel, puis la société des guetteurs, qui consignent les faits et gestes des immortels, mais sans interférer, et Joe Dawson en fait partie. Mais si tu veux savoir plus de choses, court dans ton vidéoclub, parce qu'highlander au départ, c'est des films, et ils en ont sortit 4. (Tu peux zapper le deux, il est totalement nul.) D'autres précisions ?  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Olivier est arrivé à Poudlard, mathos a rendu visite à Duncan, tout le monde il a bien discuté, Rogue fait équipe avec Hermione, et on a un grand groupe de copain qui décident d'?uvrer pour le bien (caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapitaine methos, tu n'es paaaaaaaas, de notreuh galaxiiiiiiie...)  
  
Chapitre 17 : Moment de répit.  
  
*** Une semaine avait passé depuis que Remus était passé dans le camp des immortels. Le loup garou s'entraînait ardemment aux arts des épées, sous l'?il attentif de Methos, son maître d'arme. L'élève était plutôt doué, et la force du loup qui sommeillait en lui l'aidait considérablement pour manier la lourde Excalibur. Ailleurs, Hermione continuait les recherches avec le professeur Rogue. Recherches qui avaient d'ailleurs largement dépassé le but initial : elles consistaient maintenant à trouver le moyen qu'aurait pu utiliser Kronos pour revenir d'entre les morts, les amenant aussi à fouiller sur les origines de l'immortalité. Olivier, hébergé à Poudlard, passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Draco, mettant de côté l'animosité Gryffondor-serpentard, pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Lucius. Au cours de leurs multiples conversations, qui se faisaient de plus en plus amicales, Dubois apprit que Draco savait manier l'épée - son père l'ayant obligé à apprendre à l'utiliser. Il lui montra même son arme : un mastodonte d'acier épais, extrêmement luxueux, avec le sceau de la famille Malfoy sur la lame. Elle avait été spécialement fabriquée pour Draco, prenant pour modèle, l'épée de son paternel. Il fallait donc être un immortel expérimenté pour pouvoir manier ce genre d'arme, ce qui mettait un autre point négatif sur l'affaire Lucius.  
  
Les seuls qui menaient tranquillement leur vie, étaient Harry, Ginny et Ron, qui ne se sentaient pas directement concernés par la situation. Bien qu'Harry aurait pourtant dû se sentir concerné, parce qu'au départ, c'était pour lui tout ce tapage. C'était en voulant le protéger que Methos avait découvert que Kronos était vivant, et c'était face à ce même Kronos que Harry ne tenait pas debout, tant la douleur de sa cicatrice se faisait insistante. Mais contaminé par la bonne humeur de Ron et de sa s?ur tous deux excités à l'approche de Noël, il s'était un peu détendu, et profitait un peu de ce mois de décembre, et de la fine couche de neige qui s'était posée sur le gazon du parc depuis la veille. En parlant de bonne humeur, on était aujourd'hui samedi, et un match de quidditch devait avoir lieu dans l'après midi. Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. A l'idée de pratiquer son sport favori, Harry se sentit encore plus joyeux. Le match étant dans moins d'une heure, il décida de se préparer, ordonnant par la même occasion à toute son équipe de faire la même chose. Une vingtaine de minutes avant de rejoindre le stade, un elfe de maison se profila discrètement dans la salle commune, et allant doucement jusqu'à Harry, il délivra d'un voix timide le message qu'on lui avait confié.  
  
-Monsieur Adam Pierson voudrait Voir Harry Potter et tous ses amis, dit la voix chevrotante. -Tout de suite ?  
  
L'elfe de maison approuva de la tête, et repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Devinant de quels amis il s'agissait, Harry mit sa dernière protection, et alla chercher Ron, Hermione et Ginny. C'est ainsi que, tous en tenue de quidditch, ils allèrent dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, où Mr Pierson était censé les attendre. Il était là, debout appuyé sur son bureau, à regarder plusieurs dossiers. Olivier et Remus se tenaient près de lui. Il releva la tête quand les trois amis entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui.  
  
-Bien. Vous êtes là. -Oui, en effet, répondit Harry d'un air neutre. Que se passe-t-il ? -Rien de grave. On a décidé deux trois trucs. -Qui sont ? -Vu la situation actuelle, c'est-à-dire, beaucoup de mangemorts immortels comme nous l'a dit Draco, vos connaissances magiques ne vous suffiront pas. Il faut vous entraîner au maniement de l'épée.  
  
Les trois adolescents le regardèrent avec des yeux comme deux ronds de flans.  
  
-C'est Olivier qui se chargera de vous entraîner. Moi, je dois m'occuper de Remus.  
  
Ils mirent quelques minutes à digérer l'information. Puis Ron fut pris d'un fou rire rien que d'imaginer Hermione avec une épée. Déjà que Le balai, ça avait été dur à voir, mais là, c'était le topo.  
  
-Il faudra aussi vous trouver des armes. Et j'en ai pas des millions en stock. Je n'en ai qu'un seule d'ailleurs, très légère, qui devrait parfaitement convenir à Miss Granger. Ron et Harry, vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-même. -Je crois savoir quelle est l'épée qui conviendrait le mieux à Harry, intervint Hermione.  
  
L'intéressé tourna la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. La jeune fille éclaira sa lanterne.  
  
-Rappelle toi, Harry. Une épée toute en argent, incrustée de rubis ! Même qu'elle est posée sur le bureau du directeur !  
  
Ce fut Ron qui réagit le premier : -L'épée de Godric Gryffodor ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est évident ! -Et pour Ron ? demanda Harry. On peut tout de même pas se permettre de lui en acheter une ! -T'inquiète pas pour moi Harry. Je vais peut-être pouvoir en prendre une vielle à une des armures traînant dans le château. Ça me correspondra parfaitement. -Arrête de dire des âneries. On t'en trouvera une. -Bon. Eh bien, tout est quasiment réglé, les coupa Methos.  
  
Puis il regarda ses élèves d'un air dubitatif. -Ceci dit.... Pourquoi vous êtes habillés comme pour un match de quidditch ? -Tout simplement parce qu'il y en a un aujourd'hui. Dans 10 minutes, même.  
  
Methos sembla ne pas comprendre. Puis au bout de quelques instants, une lueur de compréhension éclaira ses yeux.  
  
-LE MATCH !!!!!!!!! ohlavachelematchjel'avaiscomplètementoublié !!!!!  
  
L'immortel fit un fulgurant départ, courant à travers la salle en zigzaguant entre les tables, puis, arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il effectua un magnifique dérapage contrôlé vers la gauche. Sans freiner, il aboya le mot de passe au tableau qui gardait la porte de ses appartements. Laissant la porte ouverte il se rua sur son armoire, sortit divers fringue en les jetant derrière lui, tout ponctué par des « flûteetreflûte,j'suistropnuuuuuuuuuul !!». Habillé tant bien que mal de la tenue d'arbitre, Methos entraîna les trois joueurs de gryffondors à sa suite, au pas de course vers le terrain. Olivier les suivait de peu. Un fois arrivés sur place, chacun prit son balai.  
  
L'équipe habillée de rouge fit un détour par les vestiaires, pour réviser les techniques d'attaque, alors que l'arbitre rejoignait sa collègue au milieu du terrain. Olivier er Remus s'étaient installés dans les tribunes des professeurs, tandis que Drago partit se confondre avec le vert et gris de Serpentard.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux équipes de quidditch apparurent sous les applaudissements d'une foule en délire. Le présentateur pris son micro :  
  
-Nous ne présentons plus la magnifique équipe de Gryffondor, déjà trois fois championne, avec à sa tête Harry Potter, le légendaire attrapeur, Ronald Weasley et Matis Fitipaldi, tout deux batteurs, deux poursuiveurs Neville Longdubat et Christophe Mali, accompagnés de la charmante Suzy Chapman, et pour terminer, une superbe gardienne, Hermione Granger.  
  
L'objectivité du commentateur n'avait pas changé.. Et les regards noirs de MC gonagall non plus. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdaient pas.  
  
Tous les supporters de Gryffondor acclamèrent leur équipe. Puis Lee Jordans se chargea de présenter l'équipe de Poufsouffle tous habillés de jaune  
  
-Dirigée par le batteur Justin Flinch Fletchey depuis maintenant deux ans, l'équipe de Poufsouffle va donner du fil à retordre à Gryffondor ! il se sont plus que considérablement améliorés et sont lon de l'équipe que nous connaissions ! D'autant plus qu'ils ont un autre excellent Batteur, ou devrais-je dire batteuse, Loreena McFerson. Ils ont aussi trois non moins talentueux poursuiveurs : Bruce Hopkins, Celina Ferguson et Felipe Lopez, sans oublier l'attrapeuse, Rachel Portmore. Les buts sont gardés par David Parker.  
  
Les deux capitaines qui se connaissaient déjà depuis leur seconde année se serrèrent chaleureusement la main. Justin, un sourire éclairant son visage, lança un « que la meilleure équipe gagne » à Harry, qui le lui rendit d'un signe de tête, le tout sous l'oeil attentif de Madame Bibine et de Methos. Quatorze joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai et se mirent en cercle dans les airs. Methos se dirigea vers la caisse qui contenait toutes les balles. Il fit sauter l'ouverture et les deux cognards, accompagnés du vif d'or s'envolèrent. Puis il prit le souaffle à deux mains, et se redressa. Sa collègue était déjà en hauteur pour surveiller le début du match. Elle lui donna son accord pour faire le lançement et l'immortel propulsa la balle rouge vers les joueurs situés plus haut.  
  
Lopez des Poufsouffles se rua sur la balle alors que Methos montait sur son balai pour rejoindre le match. Le joueur jaune zigzagua entre les deux poursuiveurs Gryffondor et fit passe à Celina Ferguson, qui elle, accéléra un peu pour se diriger vers le cerceau le plus bas des buts. Elle tira, mais la balle fut superbement arrêtée par Hermione, qui la relança à sa coéquipière Suzy Chapman. La gryffondor avançait avec aisance, fit passe à Christophe Mali. De leur côté les batteurs faisaient la chasse aux cognards. Le plus ardent dans la bataille était Matis Fitipaldi, qui prenait un malin plaisir à envoyer tous les cognards qui passaient sous sa batte vers le gardien poufsouffle, et ainsi, laisser le champ libre à Christophe Mali qui se rapprochait rapidement des cerceaux. Le poursuiveur tira, et Gryffondor ouvrit le score en marquant dix points. Un coup de sifflet, et la balle fut remise en jeu. Felipe Lopez prit la balle, et voulu faire la passe à Bruce Hopkins, mais ce dernier fut déstabilisé par un cognard de Ron, et le souaffle tomba à terre. Methos le récupéra et la relança dans le match. Neville la prit en main, et après quelques prouesses marqua un deuxième but pour gryffondor. Nouvelle remise en jeu. Ce fut Celina cette fois qui attaqua, et réussi à percer la défense Gryffondor pour s'approcher dangereusement des buts. Hermione se tenait prête à intercepter le Souaffle, mais Célina la feinta, et au lieu de tirer dans le cerceau de gauche comme elle le laissait prévoir, fit la passe à son coéquipier sur la droite, et Bruce marqua le but, laissant Granger frustrée sur son balai. Mais autour du stade, les supporters acclamaient la prouesse de Celina. La balle repartit dans le camp gryffondor. Harry lui, observait le match depuis quelques minutes. Il avait décidé de laisser l'attrapeuse Poufsouffle chercher le vif d'or à sa place, après quoi, il ne resterai plus qu'à la rattraper, et à lui prendre le petite balle dorée sous le nez pour emporter la victoire. Mais Potter pouvait être fier de son équipe. Ses poursuiveurs étaient excellents et les batteurs faisaient tout pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. De plus, la Gardienne était aussi superbe, même s'il lui arrivait de laisser passer certains souaffles. Il vola un peu autour du stade, se tenant derrière Rachel Portmore, l'attrapeuse, et continua d'observer le match. Le score était maintenant de 50 à 20 pour gryffondor. Matis Fitipaldi et Ron travaillaient en symbiose pour déjouer les plans des deux batteurs adverses qui étaient franchement très agressifs. Justin frappait les balles de tout son saoul vers les poursuiveurs Gryffondors pour éviter qu'il ne s'approchent trop près des buts. Alors Ron et Matis devaient sans arrêt escorter leurs joueurs pour pouvoir marquer les buts. Alors que Fitipaldi était sur le flan gauche de Suzy pour la protéger, chose qu'il faisait avec un grande galanterie d'après le commentateur, Loreena McFerson voulu désarçonner Neville, mais Ron veillait : le cognard fit un retour à l'envoyeur. Sauf que la batteuse avait prévu le coup. Elle redoubla de puissance, et le relança sur Ron, qui satisfait d'avoir protégé Neville, ne pensait pas que la bestiole allait jouer au boomerang et revenir sur lui. Quand il tourna la tête, c'était trop tard. Il se sentit juste tomber, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Matis hurla, en même temps que le sifflet de madame Bibine, et Harry qui était à l'autre bout du stade, tourna la tête, et vit l'horreur qui allait se produire : Ron faisait une chute de près de 15 mètres de haut, et allait certainement se tuer. Pourtant, il distingua une deuxième forme qui rejoignait Ron, un balai, et une tunique jaune dessus. Justin, en adversaire tout à fait loyal, ne pouvait laisser le Gryffondor tomber. Tous les joueurs autour s'étaient arrêtés, et un silence de mort s'était installé dans les tribunes. Harry était tétanisé sur place, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien pour son ami. C'est à quelques mètres du sol que Justin parvînt à se placer en dessous de Ron, et il l'attrapa sur son balai. Mais avec le poids d'un autre joueur, le balai chuta lui aussi, mais assez lentement pour permettre aux deux batteurs d'atterrir sans trop d'encombres sur le gazon. Ron était inconscient, et Justin avait roulé sur le côté, à cause de la vitesse. Harry se décida enfin à bouger, et c'est des murmures d'inquiétudes qui s'élevèrent ds tribunes. On fit venir l'infirmière sur le terrain. Potter atterrit près de l'attroupement et chercha à atteindre son ami. Mais on le lui refusa. Weasley fut transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Les deux équipes étaient au sol et Justin se relevait juste. Bien que sous le choc, il allait parfaitement bien. Hermione, son balai à la main, s'approcha d'Harry.  
  
-Que fait-on ? -On a pas le choix. On continue, mais avec un batteur de moins.  
  
Il porta alors son regard vers Matis. Le jeune homme affichait un mélange de tristesse et de détermination. Il était prêt à se battre. De l'autre côté, Justin hurlait après Loreena et son manque de retenue. Puis voyant le désarroi d'Harry, il voulut demander à ce qu'on exclue sa batteuse pour continuer le match à armes égales. Mais sa demande fut éconduite. Si une équipe perdait un joueur à cause d'un cognard, elle devait continuer sans. Néanmoins, les deux arbitres décidèrent que gryffondor bénéficieraient de deux penalties vu la violence du coup qui avait été porté à Ron. Harry remonta lascivement sur son balai, et décolla sous le murmure de la foule, suivit par ses autres joueurs. Methos attendit que tous les joueurs fussent en place, et relança le souaffle. Christophe Mali le saisit immédiatement, et usa de toutes ses feintes pour approcher des buts adverses. Il leur fallait gagner ce match, Pour Ron. Hermione avait redoublé de vigilance devant ses cercles, et le peu de souaffles qui viendraient avaient peu de chance de percer sa défense. Les poursuiveurs virevoltaient avec une grâce infinie, mais leurs mouvements étaient si rapides qu'on aurait pu les comparer à des oiseaux de proie. Harry avait changé de tactique. Il passait à l'offensive et scrutait la moindre parcelle du stage dans le but d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée. Mais rien ne parvenait à ses yeux. il n'en oubliait pas de surveiller Rachel, son adversaire, pour voir si elle ne trouvait pas l'objet avant elle. Mais c'était Matis qui était le plus déterminé à remporter la victoire. Il se battait seul contre deux cognards, et pour augmenter sa cadence de tir, il avait pris la batte de Ron dans sa main gauche, et ne dirigeait son balai qu'avec les jambes. Si les autres étaient comparés à des oiseaux, lui était une véritable fusée. Il se battait comme un beau diable, et n'hésitait pas à faire des figures de cirque pour renvoyer les cognards sur ses adversaires, comme lorsqu'une de ces deux bestiole voulu passer en dessous de lui, pour le doubler et aller frapper Neville : il n'hésita pas à prendre le manche d'un main et à se mettre sous le balai pour renvoyer la sournoise chose aller voir ailleurs. Seulement, plus il frappait, plus elles le collaient. Alors pour plus d'efficacité, Matis fit encore plus d'acrobaties Il arrêta de frapper quelques secondes, et rassemblant ses mains sur le manche, il prit le balai pour une planche de surf et se mit debout sur son engin. Satisfait de sa position, il s'autorisa un petit sourire. Ma foule applaudit. Dans le camp adverse, Loreena et Justin étaient déstabilisés. Jamais un batteur ne s'était mit à faire de pareilles choses en plein match. Pas même les jumeaux Weasleys. Matis dirigeait son balai avec dextérité, se mouvant gracieusement dans le ciel. Chacun de ses mouvements de pieds étaient puissants, et son engin lui obéissait avec une facilité déconcertante. Justin vit que c'était peine perdue de s'attaquer aux poursuiveurs, aussi, il préféra se retourner contre la gardienne. Il fila à l'autre bout du terrain, laissant les poursuiveurs et leur souaffle aux bons soins de David Parker, le gardien. Quand Hermione vit un cognard lui foncer dessus, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Mais la réalité vint bien vite : elle était sans défense. Et si les poursuiveurs adverses arrivaient, elle n'arrêterait pas leurs tirs. Le score était rapidement monté 120 à 210 pour Poufsouffle, vu que eux, ils avaient deux batteurs. Il fallait absolument qu'Harry trouve le vif d'or avant que ça devienne catastrophique. Là !!! Harry l'avait aperçut. Malheureusement, il en était assez loin, et le score montait encore pour Poufsouffle. Matis était revenu vers Hermione, toujours debout sur son balai. La pauvre gardienne essayait vainement de s'occuper et du souaffle et des cognards, mais c'était peine perdue. Le batteur de gryffondor faisait aussi tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il lui fallait absolument déstabiliser les joueurs adverses, en commençant par un des batteurs pour pouvoir être à armes égales, et puis ensuite, il fallait viser Rachel Portmore, pour qu'Harry puisse attraper le vif d'or. Il avait une ouverture : appuyant avec son pied droit sur le manche du balai, Matis descendit en piqué vers le cognard et se retrouva rapidement en dessous de lui, puis il se mit à l'horizontale, et d'un grand moulinet du bras, renvoya la balle vers le haut, visant sournoisement Loreena Mcferson. Le cognard toucha le bout du balai, qui fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, et envoya Loreena dans le bac à sable en dessous des buts. Matis avait tout de même veillé à ce qu'elle atterrisse sans encombre. Le premier objectif était atteint, et les Poufsouffles se trouvaient amputés d'un joueur. Le jeune homme rejoignit de nouveau son cognard, et usant de ses deux battes, il maintint la balle devant lui, tout en avançant vers l'attrapeuse Pofsouffle qui était sur les talons d'Harry. Elle était dans se ligne de mir, et alors qu'elle allait devancer Harry pour lui prendre de vif d'or, Elle entendit le cognard arriver derrière elle, et du rattraper le manche à deux mains pour ne pas tomber en évitant la sournoise chose qui volait sur elle. Harry refermait alors ses doigts sur le vif d'or, et la foule explosa littéralement. Lee Jordan ne contenait plus sa joie sur son micro- et Mc Gonagall ne retenait plus ses reproches sur Jordans Les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient aux anges. Matis toujours en équilibre, un peu précaire maintenant, sur son balai, hurlait victoire comme un malade en brandissant ses deux battes. Hermione affichait un air plus que soulagé, et les trois poursuiveurs s'étaient calés les uns contre les autres et applaudissaient avec la foule. Les deux arbitres, chacun à un bout du terrain faisaient de même. Chaque personne redescendit à terre. Et les deux capitaines se resserrèrent la main. Justin était indéniablement épuisé, mais son visage était impassible, comme s'il hésitait entre la rage d'avoir perdu, ou la joie de voir que le match s'était terminé sans trop d'encombre. La seule personne à afficher une tête franchement maussade était Loreena, elle était humiliée, et en plus, ce foutu sable s'insinuait partout dans sa tenue de Quidditch.  
  
On fit une fête ce soir là dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui se termina tôt le lendemain matin.  
  
*******  
  
disclaimer pour le prénoms des joueurs de Poufsouffle (même si vous en avez rien à faire !) :  
  
-Justin flinch Fletchey : bah lui on le présente pô.  
  
-Loreena McFerson : Loreena, c'est de la chanteuse Loreena Mc Kennitt (celle qui chante la BO d'Highlander), et Mcferson, c'est dans la série Popular.  
  
-Bruce Hopkins : Bruce, de Bruce Wayne (Batman, non mes références ne font pas peur !!) at Hopkins, c'est inspiré du nom Hawkins (l'île au trésor, ou la planète au trésor pour ceux qui ne connaissent que le Disney) avec une légère modification.  
  
-Celina Ferguson : Célina, du prénom Céline, ma meilleure amie. Ferguson, un nom au Hasard.  
  
-Felipe Lopez : Felipe, le prince d'Espagne. Lopez, deuxième nom de ma prof d'espagnol, pi ça collait bien avec le prénom.  
  
-Rachel Portmore : Rachel, le nom de mon amie qu'on surnomme Madame Propre, Portmore, de la chanson « Bonny Portmore » chantée par Loreena McKennitt citée plus haut. (c'est cette chanson qu'elle chante pour Highlander.)  
  
-David Parker : david, de David Beaume, l'homme de ma meilleure amie Celine, et accessoirement, mon meilleur pote aussi. Parker, de mademoiselle Parker (le caméléon)  
  
(la prochaine fois Camille, je t'intègre à l'équipe Serdaigle, qui sera vraiment l'équipe serdaigle. Je me suis emêlé les pinceaux avec les maisons, les élèves etles couleurs ds ce chapitre, même si je viens à l'instant de rectifier. Dsl pour tout ceux qu'on lu avec des fautes de logique.)  
  
Alors ? Comment c'était bien non ?....... non ?............ alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez dîtes que vous avez aimé, et arrêtez de faire la tronche parce que j'ai mis 6 mois à faire le chapitre.. Non plus de 6 mois.... oah, j'ai la flemme de compter ! Mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là non ? Allez, reprenez les bonnes habitudes, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
  
Ps : merci à ma béta lecteuse que j'aime et à qui je donne trop de boulot avec mes stupides fautes.  
  
Biz.san. 


	18. STOP IT

Chroniques d'une fanfic à l'abandon

Chroniques d'une fanfic à l'abandon.

Après avoir déserté la section HP bien trop longtemps, je suis revenue mettre mon compte à jour. J'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux commentaires.

Le Dernier de Narcisss me pousse à vous donner des explications, à vous qui avez suivit la fic dans ses débuts.

_« Hello! J'ignore si tu lira cette review un jour mais bon, je me lance parce que ta fic a beaucoup de défauts, et pourtant, il suffirais de peu pour en faire quelque chose de bien:_

De façon générale, on n'y croit pas un seul instant. Tu n'es pas suffisamment crédible!!  
Attention, je ne parles pas du cross over, l'idée est sympa, mais du déroulement de la fic.  
Exemple: je veux bien que Hermione soit intelligente, mais qu'elle découvre, et ce en moins de deux, le secret le mieux gardé au monde, et celui de Methos, la, ça frise le ridicule.  
Les guetteurs font tout pour que leur existence soit inconnue et paf, ils en font tout un blabla dans les livres, leur site est piratable à volonté (ou presque). De plus, Methos est immortel de plus de 50 ans qui cache son identité depuis plein de siècles, et il se fait démasquer par une ado du jour au lendemain (au passage, son espionnage dans les buissons, on n'y croit pas une seconde...)

Bref, c'est pleins de petits détails qui font que ta fic n'est pas crédible. Un petit effort, et tu y arrivera.  
Sinon, dans l'ensemble, c'est sympa (quoique Kronos ne se soumettrai jamais, Voldemort ou pas... et puis un mort, c'est un mort, quoi!)

Allez, j'espère ne t'avoir pas trop démoralisé, c'est juste une critique pour t'améliorer,  
Continue, t'as de bonnes idées dans l'ensemble »

Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour ta franchise. Cette histoire à été écrite il y a des lustres, il y a Sept ans pour être précise. J'avais lors juste 16 ans, et a cet age, on sort de l'adolescence, c'est les premières histoires, c'est naif et ça manque cruellement de maturité.

C'est justement par manque de maturité sur le scénario que cette fic à été abandonnée. C'est pourquoi, puisque l'idée de ce cross-over ne vous parait au fond pas si mal, je la donne volontiers à quelqu'un qui saura en faire quelque chose de crédible, respectant plus le style de chaque personnage, la trame des deux séries.

Merci pour ton petit mot qui m'aura poussé à faire cette annonce au monde entier (si si, laisse moi y croire ), et a arrêter de suite le massacre.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et soutenu dans mes années débiles.

Teli.

(bon et sinon j'essaie de travailler plus sérieusement des fics stargate en essai pour critiques sur différents forums pur critique)


	19. Chapter 19

Chroniques d'une fanfic à l'abandon

Chroniques d'une fanfic à l'abandon.

Après avoir déserté la section HP bien trop longtemps, je suis revenue mettre mon compte à jour. J'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux commentaires.

Le Dernier de Narcisss me pousse à vous donner des explications, à vous qui avez suivit la fic dans ses débuts.

_« Hello! J'ignore si tu lira cette review un jour mais bon, je me lance parce que ta fic a beaucoup de défauts, et pourtant, il suffirais de peu pour en faire quelque chose de bien:_

De façon générale, on n'y croit pas un seul instant. Tu n'es pas suffisamment crédible!!  
Attention, je ne parles pas du cross over, l'idée est sympa, mais du déroulement de la fic.  
Exemple: je veux bien que Hermione soit intelligente, mais qu'elle découvre, et ce en moins de deux, le secret le mieux gardé au monde, et celui de Methos, la, ça frise le ridicule.  
Les guetteurs font tout pour que leur existence soit inconnue et paf, ils en font tout un blabla dans les livres, leur site est piratable à volonté (ou presque). De plus, Methos est immortel de plus de 50 ans qui cache son identité depuis plein de siècles, et il se fait démasquer par une ado du jour au lendemain (au passage, son espionnage dans les buissons, on n'y croit pas une seconde...)

Bref, c'est pleins de petits détails qui font que ta fic n'est pas crédible. Un petit effort, et tu y arrivera.  
Sinon, dans l'ensemble, c'est sympa (quoique Kronos ne se soumettrai jamais, Voldemort ou pas... et puis un mort, c'est un mort, quoi!)

Allez, j'espère ne t'avoir pas trop démoralisé, c'est juste une critique pour t'améliorer,  
Continue, t'as de bonnes idées dans l'ensemble »

Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour ta franchise. Cette histoire à été écrite il y a des lustres, il y a Sept ans pour être précise. J'avais lors juste 16 ans, et a cet age, on sort de l'adolescence, c'est les premières histoires, c'est naif et ça manque cruellement de maturité.

C'est justement par manque de maturité sur le scénario que cette fic à été abandonnée. C'est pourquoi, puisque l'idée de ce cross-over ne vous parait au fond pas si mal, je la donne volontiers à quelqu'un qui saura en faire quelque chose de crédible, respectant plus le style de chaque personnage, la trame des deux séries.

Merci pour ton petit mot qui m'aura poussé à faire cette annonce au monde entier (si si, laisse moi y croire ), et a arrêter de suite le massacre.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et soutenu dans mes années débiles.

Teli.

(bon et sinon j'essaie de travailler plus sérieusement des fics stargate en essai pour critiques sur différents forums pur critique)


End file.
